In Your Eyes
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Deveriam ser inimigos mortais...Mas Sesshoumaru resolve ter outros planos em relação a jovem meio youkai que cruzou seu caminho. Capítulo final!
1. Chapter 1

IN YOUR EYES

Disclaimer: Os personagens do Universo de Inuyasha pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi. Os personagens originais pertencem a mim.

CAPÍTULO 1:

"Senhorita Anna. Seu pai advertiu a senhorita para que ficasse longe da batalha!"-alertou a serva youkai, segurando pela mão uma menina pequena, de cabelos encaracolados e escuros.

"Mas, Nanai...meu pai vai lutar contra os Cachorros! Quero ver!"-pedia em vão, seus olhos castanhos escuros brilhantes.-"Meu pai é o youkai gato mais forte do clã!"

"Sem dúvida que Yamashura-san é poderoso. Mas mesmo assim, ele não iria querer a sua única filha perto do conflito!"-alertou a criada, ouvindo preocupada os sons da batalha.

"Quero ver meu pai matar o chefe dos Cachorros. O Inutaisho!"-disse a criança, soltando da mão de sua ama e correndo para o local da luta.

"Anna-Hime!"-chamou sendo ignorada, tratando de correr atrás da menina.-"Se algo acontecer com a senhorita, seu pai não hesitará em me matar!"

A menina ignorou os avisos e correu o mais que pode. Passou pelos campos cheios de cadáveres de youkais de várias espécies que lutavam ao lado de Inutaisho bem como os de seu clã. Avistou ao longe a figura do pai, medindo forças com um homem altivo, de longos cabelos prateados.

Escondeu-se em um canto, torcendo por sua vitória. Yamashura movia-se com agilidade. Sua forma humana lhe dava maior flexibilidade para se desviar dos ataques do poderoso Senhor do Oeste. A menina sorria, admirando seus movimentos. De repente, o sorriso infantil deu lugar ao terror e ao choque ao ver que em um momento de descuido, as garras de Inutaisho transpassaram o coração de seu pai.

Ela o viu cair, com a mão em seu peito, o medo a impedia de agir. Lágrimas a impediam de ver o Senhor do Oeste se aproximar de seu pai e lhe dizer algo. Seu pai sorriu e respondeu as palavras de Inutaisho antes de cair morto.

O poderoso youkai de cabelos prateados olhou com pesar para seu oponente e para o campo de batalha, depois seguiu até o local onde o Líder dos Gatos o esperava, para a luta final.

Hesitante, a menina saiu de seu esconderijo e andou até o corpo inerte de seu pai, ajoelhando a seu lado, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem abundantemente. Ele era a sua única família. Sua mãe morrera há anos, logo após dar a luz. Seu pai se referia a ela com muita saudade, dizendo que jamais haveria outra em seu lugar e, de fato, nunca arranjara uma companheira.

Estava sozinha agora.

"Yamashura-sama está morto."-disse um youkai gato que se aproximou acompanhado por mais quatro companheiros.

"Não é a filha dele?"-perguntou um deles.

"Pfiu!"-outro cuspiu com desdém.-" É a meio-youkai. Filha de Yamashura-sama sim!"

"O que a gente faz agora?"

"Por mim, iríamos embora dessa guerra. Os Cachorros estão nos vencendo."-comentou ao se aproximar do corpo de Yamashura.-"Mas vou levar a espada dele comigo."

"Não!"-disse a menina.-"Ninguém toca na espada do meu pai."

"Sai da frente, aberração!"-falou dando um chute nela.-"Acho que vou dar um de piedoso e te matar. Um meio youkai nojento a menos nesse mundo!"

Ele exibiu garras e presas assassinas, e os companheiros riram querendo assistir o espetáculo. Mas a presença de mais uma pessoa no campo chamou sua atenção. O rapaz usava uma elegante armadura, longos cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, frios, que encaravam os youkais gatos como se fossem lixo.

"Ora..."-começou a falar com desdém.-"O que vejo? Mais vítimas para as minhas garras?"

"Quem é?"-se perguntaram.

Sem se dignar a responder as questões, o rapaz saltou e com movimentos rápidos dizimou os youkais gatos. Depois com um gesto, tentou tirar o excesso de sangue de suas garras.

"Deveriam ser Youkais abutres. Rapinando os despojos de seus companheiros mortos. Lamentável que eu perca meu tempo com seres tão patéticos."

Nesse instante, ele notou a presença da menina, que o encarava com um misto de medo e admiração. O rapaz apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, antes de se virar.

"Você, que está escondida."-olhou na direção das árvores.-" Saia. Eu, Sesshoumaru, não vou matá-la."

Tremula, a serva que cuidava de Anna apareceu e se ajoelhou com humildade diante dele.

"Obrigada, senhor por salvar a vida da minha senhora."

"Huf! Guarde seus agradecimentos. Não lutei para salvar ninguém. Eles estavam em meu caminho."-deu-lhe as costas.-"Sai daqui e leve a menina. Aqui não é lugar para fracos."

E seguiu em direção ao local onde seu pai fora. A menina continuava a olhá-lo, até sentir os braços de sua criada envolverem-na e suas lágrimas caindo em seu rosto.

"O que será de minha Anna-Hime...agora que meu senhor se foi?"-lamentava.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"O lugar dessa criança não é conosco!"-disse um youkai aos mais velhos do clã, apontando para a menina sentada em um canto com o olhar perdido.

"Não pode decidir isso."-outro defendeu.-"Ela é filha de Yamashura-sama! Nosso mestre! E todos sabem que honrado guerreiro ele foi."

"Ela é meio youkai! Aqui não é seu lugar!"

A menina estava alheia as discussões. Seu pensamento voltado ao pai. Ela sabia que nunca fora aceita entre os membros do clã, apenas a toleravam por respeito e medo de seu pai. Ele almejava casá-La com um guerreiro respeitável e garantir seu futuro. Agora sabia que era uma questão de tempo para que lhe roubassem tudo o que o pai lhe deixara e a expulsassem.

"Bastou o Lorde Yamashura morrer para que mostrassem quem são realmente!"-disse o mesmo youkai que defendia a menina.-"Sou um fiel servo dele, mesmo na morte. Não ficarei calado diante desse atitude covarde de vocês perante nossa pequena senhora!"

"Então, quer morrer?"-o outro youkai gato mostrou as garras, disposto a lutar.

"CHEGA!"

Todos voltaram a atenção para o mais velho dos youkais ali reunidos, que havia batido com sua bengala no chão, ordenado em voz alta que as discussões cessassem. O rosto que possuía as feições de um felino era coberta por longos pêlos brancos, que faziam lembrar uma longa barba e sobrancelhas. Sem dúvida, era muito respeitado entre todos ali, pois ninguém mais se pronunciou depois de seu comando.

"O destino de todos aqui, incluindo da princesa, esta nas mãos dos youkais cachorros que venceram a guerra e o senhor Yamagata."-dizia o velho, fazendo com que todos demonstrassem sua indignação.-"Calem-se. Não somos guerreiros, como aqueles que morreram...somos servos. Servimos fielmente o senhor Yamashura...e Anna- Hime."

Todos continuaram em silencio, apenas ouvindo.

"Infelizmente, o castelo de nosso senhor agora está nas terras dos Youkais Cachorros. Por direito, agora este lugar é deles. Sugiro que arrumem suas coisas, para partirmos ao invés de discutirem inutilidades como o destino dessa criança."-disse outro youkai idoso, bebendo o que seria chá.

Todos concordaram e começaram a sair, menos Nanai e o youkai que defendera Anna.

"Querem dizer algo?"-perguntou o mais velho dos youkai gatos.

"Que ficarei ao lado da filha de meu senhor."-respondeu Nanai.-"Cuido dela desde que nasceu e a senhora faleceu. Não vou me separar dela, mesmo que os outros youkais me odeiem por isso."

"E eu também."-respondeu o outro com firmeza.

"Sho...Nanai...a atitude de vocês é digna e honrada."-O youkai se levantou e par a surpresa de ambos faz uma reverência.-"Há mais coragem em suas palavras do que nos corpos daqueles inúteis lá fora. Inutaisho virá...assim que decidir nosso destino. Peguem a menina, e o que é dela de direito, e vão embora. Saindo do castelo, não posso garantir que os outros não queiram a morte dela."

"Sim."-respondeu Sho.-"Nanai, prepare tudo. Vou buscar a espada do mestre. Por direito, é de Anna-Hime."

"Sim."

"Chegaram."-disse o velho youkai olhando pela porta aberta.

Chegou pelo portão, o poderoso senhor das Terras do Oeste, Inutaisho, acompanhado por seu filho Sesshoumaru. Ambos entraram no castelo que pertencia a Yamashura e se dirigiram ao grupo de youkais gatos que esperavam, receosos, por eles.

"Bando de inúteis."-disse Sesshoumaru com desprezo.-"Tremem de medo só com a nossa presença."

"São servos e lavradores, filho. Não guerreiros."-respondeu Inutaisho, desaprovando as palavras do seu herdeiro.

"Hunf."-virou a cara e depois perguntou ao pai friamente.-"Por que ordenou que eles esperassem o senhor aqui, pai? Por que não os expulsou como fez com os demais youkais gatos? Sua fraqueza com seus inimigos será sua ruína."

"Porque não quero que digam que Inutaisho não cumpre promessas."-respondeu simplesmente.-"E não é fraqueza demonstrar piedade por um inimigo caído. É demonstração de força. Um dia, espero que aprenda isso, Sesshoumaru."

"Hunf...jamais! E...Promessas?"-Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha analisando o semblante inalterado do pai.

"Sim. A um honrado inimigo."-respondeu olhando para o filho.

Pararam diante do velho youkai que os aguardava. Ele se curvou demonstrando humildade, esperando que eles se manifestassem primeiro.

"Velho...onde está a filha de Yamashura-sama?"-perguntou Inutaisho.

"A jovem Anna-Hime?"-espantou-se, temendo os motivos que o fizeram perguntar pela meio-youkai.-"Está dentro da casa, meu senhor."

"Tragam-na até a minha presença."-ordenou.

O velho fez um gesto com a cabeça para que trouxessem a menina. Um dos criados foi para dentro da casa, trazendo logo em seguida a princesa Anna pela mão. Ela foi conduzida até ficar diante dos visitantes. Seus olhos adquiriram um estranho brilho, ao reconhecer o youkai que matara seu pai. Cerrou o punho com raiva.

"Você é a filha de Yamashura-sama?"-perguntou Inutaisho.

"Sim... é ela. E..."-pronunciou-se o idoso.

"Perguntei a ela."-Inutaisho o cortou imediatamente, fazendo-o calar-se, depois abaixou-se para ficar na mesma altura que ela.-"Você é Anna-Hime?"

A menina não respondeu. Apenas o encarou-o com ódio mortal. Fato esse percebido pelos youkais cachorros, e que Sesshoumaru achou interessante. Inutaisho suspirou e se ergueu.

"Pelo olhar dela, se pudesse cortaria sua garganta, pai."-respondeu o príncipe com um meio sorriso irônico, ficando diante dela, encarando-a.-"Qual é seu interesse nessa..."-ele parou de falar como se percebesse algo e prosseguiu falando com desprezo.-"Meio-youkai?"

A menina enfureceu-se mais ainda diante do descaso de Sesshoumaru e tentou arranhá-lo com suas garras. Mas conseguiu apenas um pequeno corte na mão que Sesshoumaru usou para proteger o rosto. O príncipe observou o ferimento e depois olhou com desprezo para a menina.

"Ora...ela tem garras."-e lambeu o ferimento, depois agarrou-a pelo kimono, olhando-a ameaçadoramente.-"Matei vermes por menos do que fez..."

"Solte-a Sesshoumaru."-ordenou o pai com certa impaciência.-"Não ouse ferir a menina!"

Contrariado, o príncipe obedeceu.

"Só ia assustá-la."-respondeu com sarcasmo se afastando.

Inutaisho se voltou para a menina, fitando-a.

"Seu pai me pediu antes de morrer que cuidasse de você."-diante do olhar surpreso dela e de todos, incluindo Sesshoumaru, continuou.-"Imagine pedir isso a um inimigo. Mas lutei com seu pai várias vezes durante muitos anos. Um honrado inimigo, que se não fosse o destino poderia ter sido um grande aliado. Sempre o respeitei."

"Não quero nada do cão que matou meu pai."-Anna falou entre os dentes, lutando para não ceder às lágrimas diante dele.

"Anna-hime!"-o idoso tentou chamar-lhe a atenção.

"Eu também não iria querer se estivesse em sua posição."-continuou o youkai.-"Mas pretendo cumprir essa promessa."

"Eu não..."-continuou falando, mas calou-se quando Inutaisho fez um gesto pedindo.

"No entanto, não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer com você."

"Eu não compreendo como o senhor meu pai pode se importar com o destino dessa meio youkai."-falou Sesshoumaru com desprezo.-"Uma meio-youkai gato."

"Sesshoumaru...Não imagino de onde tirou todo esse orgulho."-respondeu o poderoso youkai, reprovando a atitude do filho, depois suspirou.-"Certamente de sua mãe."

"Inutaisho-sama."-Nanai apareceu e se curvou diante do youkai.-"Permita que eu fale."

"Comece a falar."

"Sabe muito bem, senhor, que nem mesmo os servos do Lorde Yamashura vêem a princesa com bons olhos por seu sangue ser misturado com o de uma humana. Essa é a sina de quem é meio youkai, desprezo de ambas as raças: humana e youkai."

"Não enrole e diga logo o que quer, gato."-disse Sesshoumaru, querendo sair da companhia dos youkais que tanto desprezava.

"Partirei com Anna-Hime para terras bem longe."-pediu.-"Cuido dela desde seu nascimento. E continuarei a cuidar."-ela o olhou suplicante.-"Permita que eu faça isso."

"Senhor."-Sho apareceu e se curvou ao lado de Nanai.-"Em memória de meu senhor, a quem respeito muito...também cuidarei de Anna-Hime."

Inutaisho analisou o pedido da serva. Realmente havia verdade em suas palavras.

"Levem a menina para dentro."-ordenou, sendo atendido.

Anna se soltou da mão que a conduzia e disse para Inutaisho.

"Um dia...eu vou matar você."-e saiu.

Inutaisho olhou para os servos ajoelhados diante dele, esperando sua decisão.

"Que ela não saiba antes de se tornar adulta. Que ela retorne a essas terras quando atingir a maioridade. Cumprirei minha promessa para com o pai dela, um pedido feito no momento da morte não deve ser ignorado."

"Sim."-responderam os dois youkais.

"Quando ela voltar, atenderei ao pedido de seu pai. Se ela quiser tentar me matar, não a impedirei."- sorriu.-"Se estivesse em seu lugar, pensaria igual. E acredito que ela tenha a mesma índole que o pai. De seus bens cuidarei também."

"Isso é ridículo."-resmungou Sesshoumaru saindo do castelo.

"Senhor. E quanto a nós?"-perguntou o idoso.

"Eu os quero longe das minhas terras."-ordenou Inutaisho após lançar um olhar de desprezo ao demais, acompanhando Sesshoumaru.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto um grupo de youkais gatos partiu rumo ao Leste, para longe das Terras de Inutaisho, um casal acompanhado de uma menina partiu rumo ao Sul. A menina seguiu calada, de cabeça baixa, apenas pensando em aniquilar aquele que matara seu pai.

"Anna-Hime."-dizia Sho, fazendo a meio-youkai encará-lo.-"Um dia você voltará e poderá cumprir seu desejo de lutar com o youkai cachorro."

"É o que eu mais quero, Sho."-respondeu com ódio no olhar.

"Então, tome."-Sho retirou das coisas que carregava uma bela espada.- "É a espada de seu pai. Aprenda a usá-la se quiser vencer alguém tão forte quanto Inutaisho."

"E é o que farei."-respondeu, pegando a espada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muitos...Muitos anos depois...

Os primeiros raios do sol atingiram seu rosto, fazendo com que a meio youkai erguesse a mão para escondê-lo com o braço. Mas ela acabou por despertar, abrindo os olhos contrariada e espreguiçando-se enquanto equilibrava-se no alto galho da árvore que a abrigara durante a noite.

"Mais um dia."-suspirou.-"E sonhei com o senhor outra vez, pai."

A garota ajeitou a espada, que era seu maior tesouro, na cintura e passou a mão pelos cabelos encaracolados, longos, tentando ajeitá-los. Desceu decidida a ir a um lago próximo e lavar-se antes de procurar algo para comer.

"Estou perto das Terras de Inutaisho."-pensou enquanto caminhava silenciosamente pela mata.-"Estou perto de vingá-lo, pai."

Viu o lago de águas cristalinas e se aproximou dele, levantou as mangas de seu kimono para não molhá-lo. Usava uma roupa mais apropriada a um homem do que uma youkai fêmea, mas preferia usar calças que facilitavam seus movimentos quando lutava.

Com as mãos, pegou um pouco de água e jogou em seu rosto, afastando os últimos resquícios de sono. Depois se sentou apreciado a vista.

"Mas...Inutaisho morreu há anos. Lutando contra um inimigo."-continuava a refletir.-"Queria eu mesma ter matado o cão com sua espada, pai. Terei que me contentar matando os filhos dele."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ssssesshoumaru-ssssssssama!"-o pequeno e verde youkai se aproximou de seu mestre, ficando ao seu lado.-"Logo chegaremos a seu castelo, ssssssenhor."

"Sim."-respondeu o príncipe das Terras do Oeste, sem diminuir os passos.-"Mas ainda nos faltam dois dias de viagem."

"Sesshoumaru-sama."-uma voz infantil o chamou, fazendo-o parar e olhar para trás.-"Estou com fome."

"Já acordou, Rin?"-depois olhou para Jaken.-"Jaken, providencie algo para Rin comer."

"Sssssssssim, sssssssenhor."

"Fiquem aqui."-ordenou se afastando de seus companheiros de viagem.-"Volto logo."

"Senhor Jaken?"

"O que foi, Rin?"

"Por que Sesshoumaru-sama tá triste?"-perguntou descendo de Ah-Uhn.

"Sssssesssssshoumaru-sssssssama não gosta muito de voltar para cá. Muitas lembranssssssas."-respondeu.

"Ah..."-ficou pensativa e depois sorriu.-"Vou buscar flores para Sesshoumaru-sama. Isso vai alegrá-lo."

"Hã?"-Jaken a viu correndo para a mata."-Não se afaste muito, Rin. Essa menina é meio doidinha."-suspirou.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

IN YOUR EYES

CAPITULO 2

Sesshoumaru caminhava se afastando de seus companheiros e para diante de uma campina, bem longe podia ver a silhueta de um castelo...seu castelo.

"Estou de volta...embora não quisesse retornar ainda."-murmurou observando suas terras.-"Mas só retornei pois me disseram que era seu desejo, pai. O que pretende agora, mesmo depois de morto?"

O poderoso Youkai começa a relembrar de dias atrás. Havia retornado de mais um inútil combate com Inuyasha, quando um dos seus subordinados, encarregados de cuidar de suas posses o encontrou, com a missão de entregar uma importante mensagem.  
Sesshoumaru deveria voltar para as Terras do Oeste para realizar um dos últimos desejos de seu falecido pai. Quando indagou o mensageiro, este muito trêmulo, com receio da reação de seu mestre, disse-lhe que só poderia ser revelada quando voltasse para casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin não havia ouvido o ultimo conselho de Jaken e para procurar lindas flores se afastou do local onde havia deixado seus amigos. Encontrou um belo jardim de flores silvestres e começou a colhê-las, enquanto cantarolava. Quando de repente, duas enormes sombras se projetaram sobre ela. Temerosa a menina se virou, e viu-se diante de dois horrendos youkais, gigantes, de caninos salientes e cornos que se projetavam de suas cabeças.

"Eu não te falei, irmão? Senti o cheiro de uma criança humana."-dizia um deles satisfeito.

"Mas é só uma, irmão. E tão pequena! Nem vai dar para saciar nossa fome."

"Não faz mal, irmão...nos dividimos essa ai e vamos até a vila próxima e comemos mais alguns humanos."

"Está bem, irmão."-concordou olhando para Rin.-"Quero a cabeça."

Assustada, Rin saiu correndo gritando, sendo perseguida pelos gigantescos youkais.

"Sesshoumaru-Saaaaamaaaaaa!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna descansava na beira do riacho, de repente, escuta os gritos que pareciam ser de uma criança. Movida pelo instinto e curiosidade, corre na direção desta, já com a sua espada em punho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rin?"-Jaken estranha a demora da menina em voltar, e tem um pressentimento ruim.-"Eu tive a imprenssssssão que era a Rin que chamava Sssssssesssshoumaru-sssssama...Voce não ouviu?"-perguntou ao dragão e depois estremeceu.-"AAAAHHHHH...se algo acontecer com a moleca, Sssssssesssshoumaru-sssssama vai me matar!"

O pequeno youkai desesperou-se, correndo de um lado para o outro.

"Jaken!"-chamou a voz grave e fria de Sesshoumaru, que literalmente o congela.-"Onde está Rin?"

"Rin? Eu...eu...bem...ela...eu...ela..."-Sesshoumaru ergue a sobrancelha, impaciente com seu servo.-"Ela...eu...bem...EU NÃO SSSSSSSEI!"

O poderoso youkai nem mais prestava atenção ao seu servo, que se debulhava em lágrimas, ajoelhado pedindo perdão. Seu olhar estava direcionado para um certo ponto da floresta e em seguida, em uma velocidade espantosa, saiu correndo como o vento. Ele havia ouvido o pedido de socorro de Rin.

"Sssssssesssshoumaru-sssssama?"-Jaken olhava para o seu mestre que já estava distante, respirou aliviado.-"Hoje escapei."

Então, ouviu que alguém se aproximava, voltando seu olhar para trás.

"Você?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin corria o mais que podia, com os youkais atrás dela, rindo e se divertindo com a perseguição. De repente, ela tropeça e cai. Virou-se a tempo de ver uma mão cheia de garras em sua direção. Fechou os olhos, e a próxima sensação que teve foi de ser erguida no ar, e ouvir o grito de dor do monstro.

"MINHA MÃO! CORTARAM MINHA MÃO!"

"Sesshou..."-a menina disse o nome sorrindo, certa de quem a salvara, mas olhou espantada para a mulher que a mantinha em seu braço e empunhava uma espada na outra mão.

A mulher era uma youkai, Rin logo concluiu pelas orelhas pontiagudas que ela possuía, que a faziam lembrar as orelhas de um gato, apesar da aparência humana. Com agilidade, ela saltava do chão para o alto de uma árvore, colocando a menina em um galho.

"Espere aqui."-pediu antes de descer novamente.

O youkai ainda chorava, segurando a mão ferida, enquanto o irmão deste olhava a tudo confuso.

"Ela cortou minha mão, irmão!"-ele apontou para a sua agressora.

"Foi só um corte, idiota!"-ela respondeu.-"Não a arranquei de seu braço...ainda."

"Quem é você que machucou meu irmão?"

"Não sei se duas bestas idiotas como vocês merecem saber meu nome antes de morrerem. Saibam apenas que detesto covardes! São dois covardes por perseguirem uma menina!"

"Ah, vou moer seus ossos e comer sua carne, mulher!"-o youkai ferido avançou sobre ela.

Em seguida, Rin apenas viu um brilho provocado pelos raios do sol batendo na espada que a mulher usava, e o corpo do gigante tombando sem vida ao chão.

"Irmão!"-berrou o outro gigante, furioso.-"Eu vou te matar!"

Ela saltou a uma velocidade incrível, o gigante olhava para os lados confuso, tentando encontrá-la. A youkai estava em suas costas, agarrada em suas vestes. Tomou impulso e subiu para a cabeça dele, enfiando sua espada pelo crânio deste e atingindo o cérebro de seu oponente. Antes de ele cair ao chão, a youkai já limpava o sangue de sua espada com um movimento rápido, e caminhando até onde Rin estava.

A menina desceu da árvore, admirada com a mulher que a salvara.

"Tudo bem com voc..."-a frase foi interrompida quando ela percebeu a presença de mais uma pessoa, tendo que saltar para impedir que uma espécie de chicote feito de energia a atingisse.

Caindo em pé, ela mostra suas garras, encarando-o.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"-Rin correu até ele, com os braços abertos e um sorriso.

"Rin."-ele olhou para a criança e em seguida para a youkai.-"Não pedi que não se afastasse muito?"

"Hai! Mas eu queria pegar flores para agradar o senhor."-respondeu com inocência.-"Mas a moça bonita me salvou."

"Se afaste..."-ordenou caminhando até aquela que considerava no momento uma ameaça.-"Quem é você, youkai gato?"

"Ela te chamou de Sesshoumaru-sama? É o filho de Inutaisho?"

"Quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu, Onna."

"Sou Anna, filha de Yamashura-sama."-disse com orgulho.

"Acaso esse nome deveria me dizer algo?"-perguntou com sarcasmo.

"Meu pai e o seu foram inimigos. Inutaisho o matou quando nossos clãs lutaram!"-respondeu nervosa.

"Ah...a hannyo. Lembro-me de seu atrevimento."

"Vim me vingar da morte de meu pai em você."

"Patético."-e deu-lhe as costas.

"O que disse?"-Anna enfureceu-se.

"Patético é querer vingar a morte de um guerreiro que morreu em um combate honrado."-respondeu sem se dignar a fitá-la.-"Seu pai deve estar se revirando no túmulo por sua filha agir assim."

"Como ousa falar dessa maneira comigo?"-ela desembainhou sua espada.-"Quem pensa que é?"

Anna saltou pronta a cortar Sesshoumaru ao meio, mas este se desviou com uma velocidade surpreendente. A hannyo tentava em vão acertá-lo, que se desviava de todos os golpes dados por ela, com uma expressão de total desinteresse no rosto.

Em um dado momento, ele a pegou pelo pulso, apertando-o e forçando-a a soltar a espada. Mesmo desarmada, ela tentou acertá-lo, desta vez com as garras, e Sesshoumaru afasta o rosto, impedindo que ela o arranhasse.

"Desta vez não. Ainda me lembro de suas garras afiadas...chibiko."

"Não me chame assim, Cão!"-disse furiosa.

Com um gesto, Sesshoumaru prende o braço que mantinha em sua mão, as costas de Anna, imobilizando-a com seu corpo contra uma árvore próxima, e fala bem próximo ao ouvido dela, causando-lhe estranhos arrepios.

"Não deveria me provocar...chibiko."

Nisso, a atenção de todos volta-se para um grupo de homens e youkais que se aproximavam em cortejo. Acompanhados por Jaken que vinha a frente com um outro de longas barbas brancas. Como se Anna não tivesse mais importância no momento, Sesshoumaru a larga com brusquidão, quase a fazendo perder o equilíbrio. Rin que até aquele momento ficou parada, quieta observando, correu sorrindo na direção de Jaken.

"Jaken-sama. Quem são seus amigos?"-ela perguntou.

"Quieta, Rin."-pediu o outro.

"Tomishiro."-Sesshoumaru encara o idoso, que faz uma reverência diante dele.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. Bem vindo à suas terras."

"Poupe-me disso. Não vou ficar muito tempo."-e encarou o idoso youkai.-"Você enviou um mensageiro que dizia que deveria voltar para realizar um desejo de meu pai. Voltei para dizer que não me interessam os desejos de Inutaisho."

"Vejo que conheceu Anna-Hime."-o velho se referiu a hannyo e fez um gesto cumprimentando ela com a cabeça.

"Como sabe quem sou?"-ela espantou-se.

"Fale logo. Qual é o desejo de meu pai que foi preciso que eu retorne a essas terras."

"Tempos atrás, nosso venerável senhor fez uma promessa a um honrado rival. E nos deu instruções que assim que Anna-Hime fosse adulta e voltasse a essas terras...Sesshoumaru-sama deveria cuidar de seu futuro e bem estar."

"O que disse?"-ele perguntou com calma.

"O QUE DISSE?"-Anna esbravejou.

"Que é o guardião de Anna-Hime."

"Ridículo!"-e o poderoso Youkai se afasta do grupo.-"Meu pai e seus delírios!"

"Eu não quero que ele seja meu guardião. Não quero nada dele a não ser a sua cabeça em minha espada!"-Anna segurava o velho youkai pela gola do kimono.

"Com essa sua perícia em espada?"-Sesshoumaru ironizou.-"Nunca conseguiria sequer me incomodar."

"Maldito!"-ela olhou furiosa para Sesshoumaru, ainda segurando o pobre Tomishiro pela gola.

"Mas o...Inutaisho-sama se preocupou com seu futuro!"-dizia tentando respirar.-"É convidada a vir ao castelo do meu senhor... Até deixou...um dote grandioso para a senhorita, para que se case..."

"O que?"-ela ficou lívida.-"E por que eu iria querer um marido?"

"É mulher e as mulheres sssssão fracas e..."-Jaken explicava, antes de ser interrompido com um golpe de Anna.

"Odeio essa sociedade machista!"-ela disse, soltando o idoso.

"Se a senhorita nos acompanhar."-pediu Tomishiro, se recompondo, voltando a respirar.

"Eu não preciso disso, de nada que venha de Inutaisho ou de seus filhos... nada!"

"Mas senhorita..."

"Você não vem com a gente?"-Rin perguntou meiga e sorriu.-"Sesshoumaru-sama, a moça bonita não pode vir conosco?"

"Não."-este respondeu ainda caminhando.

Anna sentiu o sangue ferver e sorriu de maneira sardônica. Talvez ali estivesse a chance que sempre sonhou de se vingar.

"Eu vou com vocês, Tomishiro-sama."-respondeu voltando seu rosto para o youkai, fazendo Sesshoumaru parar de caminhar e olhar sobre o ombro. Anna completou com ironia-"Afinal...é desejo de Inutaisho que eu seja convidada a seu castelo."

Sesshoumaru não disse nada ou expressou qualquer contrariedade, apenas retomou a sua caminhada de volta ao seu antigo lar, como se as palavras ou a presença de Anna não fosse dignas de sua preocupação.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naquela mesma noite, Tomishiro andava agitado de um lado para o outro, ordenando aos servos que cuidassem de todas as providências necessárias ao conforto do Príncipe youkai e de sua "convidada".

Parada no pátio central, braços cruzados, Anna viu Sesshoumaru entrar no castelo e sumir em seu interior, sendo seguido pela coisa verde de voz estridente que Rin havia lhe dito chamar-se Jaken.

A menina parecia ter se afeiçoado a Anna, fazendo-lhe companhia. Conversando sem parar sobre as suas andanças, as aventuras que viveu e de como conheceu Sesshoumaru. A hannyo estranhou de início, ouvira falar que ele possuía aversão aos humanos, e mantinha no entanto uma menina humana ao seu lado. Imaginou se ele se divertia mantendo humanos como bichinhos de estimação.

Aliás, Sesshoumaru era exatamente como se lembrava em muitos aspectos. Arrogante e cheio de si...essa imagem ela ainda mantinha dele, mas nunca sequer imaginou que ele fosse tão bonito, afinal era apenas uma menina quando conheceu e não se importava com aparência física naquela época.

Imaginou que uma mulher, humana ou youkai, se perderia facilmente naqueles olhos dourados. Ao se dar conta do que pensara, balançou a cabeça várias vezes e ser repreendeu silenciosamente.

"Não seja baka, Anna!"-murmurou.

"Anna-san."-Rin a chamou.-"Tomishiro-sama quer nos levar aos nossos quartos."

Algumas criadas acompanhavam o idoso youkai, levando ela e a menina aos seus quartos. Viu que um banho havia sido providenciado, bem como um kimono limpo. Aproximou-se da peça, tocando a seda azul com pequenas flores douradas.

"Não usarei isso."-anunciou jogando o kimono para uma criada.-"Tenho minhas próprias roupas.

"Hai."- a criada concordou com humildade, se retirando.

Tomou o banho de bom grado, apreciou muito a água morna e perfumada. Algum tempo depois, a criada retornara, para levá-la ao jantar.

Encontrou Tomishiro e Sesshoumaru sentados a mesa, o ancião a cumprimentou com educação, Sesshoumaru agiu como se ela não estivesse ali.

"Sente-se Anna-Hime."-pediu Tomishiro, fazendo com que ela se sentasse frente a frente com o seu desafeto.-"Gostaria que durante o jantar falássemos de seu futuro e..."

"Escute aqui, Tomishiro-san, meu futuro é ir embora daqui, levando a cabeça de Sesshoumaru como lembrança."-falou com um sorriso, encarando o príncipe youkai que bebia o saquê ofertado por uma serva.

"Minha cabeça?"-disse encarando-a.-"Então sua estadia será longa demais."

"Eu apostaria meu braço que não...Oh!"-fingiu, levando a mão aos lábios.-"Acho que você fez aposta igual e perdeu. Como consegue bater palmas?"

"Se-senhorita..."-Tomishiro tremia, certo que Sesshoumaru a mataria ali.

"Se não moderar sua língua, arrancarei seu braço também e poderá me dizer."-bebeu outro gole com calma.

"S-senhor..."

"Seu..."

"O JANTAR CHEGOU!"-gritou o ancião com certo escândalo, tentando encerrar aquele assunto antes que se matassem ali.

Anna bebeu um longo gole de saquê. E encarou o youkai diante dela com ódio. Como conseguia ser tão frio ante as suas provocações, até mesmo quando respondia...não perdia a pose!

Mas, naquela noite iria encerrar essa parte de sua vida. Teria o sangue do primogênito de Inutaisho...de um jeito ou de outro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de todos recolhidos, Tomishiro cansado física e mentalmente se arrastou praticamente a um pequeno templo, onde rezavam pela alma do seu falecido mestre.

"Tomissssshiro-ssssssama."-Jaken apareceu.-"Posssssso lhe falar?"

"Claro, Jaken-sama."

"Essssssa história de Sesssssssshoumaru-sssssama sssssser o guardião de Anna-Hime...está muito estranha. Meu lorde odeia youkais gatos, e hannyos ainda mais... e uma hannyo dessa espécie só agrava seu ódio!"

"Confesso que até mesmo eu estou preocupado com isso. Mas era desejo de nosso poderoso lorde que..."-olhou para os lados, como se não quisesse que escutassem e sussurrou o desejo de seu mestre nos ouvidos de Jaken.

"O QUE?"-o pequeno youkai parecia a beira de um ataque de nervos.-"Isssssso nunca acontecerá!"

"Mas precisa. Ou a alma de meu senhor não descansará em paz."

"Essssse Inutaisho...Sempre envolvendo Sesssssshouru-ssssssssama em seus delírios."-pensou Jaken desconsolado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era alta madrugada. Todo o castelo estava adormecido, ou como Anna esperava...ele também estivesse. Caminhando silenciosamente pelos corredores, seus passos eram leves como plumas, próprio de sua ascendência youkai.

Não era um meio honrado de matar seu oponente, mas Anna desejava acima de tudo vingança. Não importava mais os meios que teria que se utilizar para atingir seu fim. Aproximou-se da ala onde ficavam os aposentos de Sesshoumaru e engoliu em seco, era o momento.

Espalhou pelos corredores um pólen de uma lótus que faria os guardas que faziam a vigília na ala adormecerem, e com sorte, tornar o sono de Sesshoumaru tão pesado que não notaria nada. Acordaria no inferno.

Depois de se certificar que os guardas estavam profundamente adormecidos, foi até o quarto dele, encontrando-o adormecido em seu futton. Com cautela, aproximou-se, retirando de seu cinto, uma adaga pequena e afiada, mirando o coração dele.

Seu olhar seguiu até seu rosto. Adormecido, parecia tão sereno...lutou contra a tentação de tocá-lo, voltando seus pensamentos em seu verdadeiro propósito. Quando levanto o braço para executar o golpe fatal, uma poderosa mão provida de dedos que pareciam de aço, a segurou com firmeza pelo punho, puxando-a com brusquidão.

Foi jogada com força ao chão, de tal maneira que perdeu o fôlego alguns instantes. A mão já soltara a adaga, que parou em algum canto qualquer. Sentiu seu corpo imobilizado pelo peso de outro, e os braços presos acima da cabeça pela mão de aço que ele possuía.

"Ora, ora...como é ardilosa!"-Sesshoumaru disse, fazendo Anna encará-lo com um misto de ansiedade, medo e raiva.-"O veneno do Lótus não tem efeitos sobre mim. Acho que não sabia que sou um youkai venenoso."

"Me solta!"-ela pediu entre os dentes, tentando se livrar dele.

Mas os movimentos de seu corpo debaixo do dele, provocaram uma inesperada reação nele. Ele estava se excitando. Anna parou o que fazia e o encarou corada, Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso sarcástico.

"Eu lhe avisei, Chibiko...que não deveria me provocar. Agora terei que fazê-la pagar o justo preço por seu ato."-falou e em seguida tomou de assalto e com certa brutalidade ao lábios de uma estática hannyo.

Continua...

Notas:

Onna - mulher em japonês.

Chibiko - criança em japonês.

Hannyo - meio youkai.

Baka – Bobo, boba.


	3. Chapter 3

IN YOUR EYES

CAPITULO 3:

Choque...calor...indignação...leveza...

Sentimentos adversos dominavam, digladiavam na mente de Anna ao ser beijada de maneira tão atrevida por Sesshoumaru. Tentava se libertar, sua mente pedia isso...mas seu corpo estava se recusando a ajudar.

Não demorou muito e estava correspondendo ao beijo. Sentindo-a entregue sob seu corpo, a mão de Sesshoumaru soltou os pulsos que mantinha aprisionados e esta desceu até atingir um dos seios da jovem. Roçou-lhe o mamilo com o polegar e sentiu o coração dela disparar. O polegar fazia círculos, em torno de seu mamilo, ainda cobertos pelo kimono.

Afastou-se dos lábios dela e mirou o rosto corado, os olhos semi-cerrados e afastou-se bruscamente. Anna sentou-se imediatamente e o encarava em um misto de raiva, indignação...principalmente por ter cedido.

-Saia daqui, chibiko.-avisou Sesshoumaru deitado em seu futton, mirando o teto.-Volte quando se tornar adulta.

Anna segurou a vontade de chorar e de avançar na garganta dele e dilacerá-la com as próprias garras. A meio youkai gato levantou-se e saiu rapidamente do quarto, humilhada.

Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso e pensou consigo mesmo. Ela era impertinente, atrevida, e não possuía os atrativos que uma fêmea sempre teria que ter para excitá-lo...mas provou aquela boca, e gostou muito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna entrou nos aposentos destinados a ela e ajoelhou-se permitindo-se enfim chorar. Como fora tola! Deixou-se ser pega pelo ser que mais desprezava, e o pior, permitiu que ele a tocasse, a beijasse! Era seu primeiro beijo, e com ele!

-Pai...perdoe-me...não sou forte o suficiente para vingá-lo.-murmurou antes de se entregar ao soluços que sacudiam seu corpo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na manhã seguinte, Anna acordou sentindo o corpo dolorido. Havia chorado por muito tempo e adormecera naquele chão frio, em uma posição incomoda. Foi até sua espada e puxou a lâmina, não se sentia digna dela. Mirou-se no reflexo perfeito dela e gemeu. Estava com os olhos inchados, horrível!

-Agora pareço um monstro!-murmurou, antes de lavar-se e sair do quarto.

Para a sua surpresa e desagradável descoberta, encontrou Sesshoumaru no corredor. E ele absolutamente não parecia ter dormido tarde, mantendo o rosto jovial, sem marcas alguma.

"Como ele consegue acordar e se manter tão lindo?"-pensou e corou com o pensamento.-"O que esta acontecendo comigo?"

-Dormiu bem?-perguntou irônico, recebendo de Anna um olhar fulminante.

-Dormirei melhor e terei belos sonhos quando arrancar esse seu coração de pedra.-respondeu ácida.

-Então terá muitas noites insones.-disse-lhe passando por ela e depois acrescentou.-Mas pode sonhar comigo, não importo.

-Seu...-Anna estava prestes a saltar em Sesshoumaru, quando deteve seu ataque ao ver Rin se aproximar sorridente.

-Bom dia, Anna-chan!-falou a menina.-Bom dia , Sesshoumaru-sama!

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, limitou-se a continuar andando.

-Aquele...cachorro!-resmungou Anna.

-Algo errado, Anna-chan?-perguntou a pequena ingênua.

"Nada que uma adaga bem colocada entre as costelas de Sesshoumaru-sama não resolvam."-pensou com um sorriso, imaginando a cena.

-Anna-chan?-Rin insistiu.

-Ah...não é nada!-disse-lhe a youkai.

-Que bom! Vamos comer alguma coisa? As servas do Sesshoumaru-sama falaram que terá um festival na vila perto daqui. Querem comemorar a primavera e...-começou a falar sem parar.

-Espera, pequenina!-pediu colocando a mão na cabeça da menina.-Devagar, fale devagar. Que festival?

-Podemos ir nele?-foi logo perguntando feliz.

-Não. Acho que não.-respondeu meio triste.-Vou partir.

-Mas...já? não gosta daqui? Não gosta de mim?-com uma expressão chorosa.

-Não é isso. Gosto de você.-ficou sem graça.-Mas...percebi que não posso ainda cumprir uma promessa que fiz ao meu pai, então não há razão para que eu fique aqui.

-Pensei que Anna-chan fosse ficar aqui para sempre.

-Mas não posso.

-Então, terei que ir ao festival sozinha?-queixou-se.-Acho que nem irei, já que o Sesshoumaru-sama não gosta de festas.

Anna olhou para os céus, e suspirou. Por que se importava com a menina?

-Se eu for nesse festival com você, para de fazer cara de choro mesmo que eu vá embora depois?-perguntou.

-Você vai? Que bom!-e a pegou pela mão, praticamente arrastando-a.-Posso te ajudar a se arrumar?

-O que disse?

Rin começou a rir, estava gostando muito de Anna e seria muito bom se ela ficasse com eles para sempre. Em sua mente começou a pensar em um jeito de fazê-la ficar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Jaken!

A voz imponente de Sesshoumaru despertou o pequeno youkai, que veio correndo o mais rápido que suas minúsculas pernas permitiam, a ponto de perder o equilíbrio tentando parar e bater na perna de seu amo. Jaken estremeceu diante do olhar reprovador de seu amo.

-Es-estou aqui, Sesssssssshoumaru-sssssama!-respondeu, ajoelhando-se imediatamente.

-Vamos partir em dois dias.-avisou.-Tempo suficiente para resolver alguns problemas em minhas terras. Soube que alguns youkais inúteis acham que podem invadir esse lugar e fazerem o que bem entenderem.

-Ssssssssim! O Sesssssssshoumaru-sssssama vai punir esssssses vermes!-falou o pequeno bajulador.-"Sessssssshoumaru-ssssssama?

-Fale Jaken.

-E quanto a...meio youkai que esta em seu castelo? O sssenhor pretende...

Sesshoumaru toma o bastão de duas cabeças das mãos de seu servo e...POFTH! Jaken foi calado com um golpe na cabeça pelo seu senhor, usando o mesmo bastão.

-Isso é um assunto que não lhe diz respeito.-avisou o poderoso youkai.

-Sesshoumaru-sama!-a pequena Rin veio em sua direção, usando o kimono rosa novo que havia ordenado que lhe dessem, toda alegre, com os cabelos presos com uma fita.-Vamos ao festival. O senhor não vem?

-Não tenho tempo para festivais patéticos, Rin.-respondeu secamente.

-Que pena.-lamentou a menina.-O senhor Tomishiro vai, e Anna-chan também vai!

-Quem?-indagou encarando a menina.

-Anna-chan.-respondeu com simplicidade e olhou para trás.-Ela tá chegando. Eu a ajudei a escolher o kimono. Não ficou bonita?

Anna apareceu, e estancou ao ver Sesshoumaru e o olhou com ódio. Mas o senhor daquelas terras a encarou com seu rosto inexpressivo, e um brilho estranho em seu olhar. Mirou o kimono branco e azul, que a deixou mais feminina, os cabelos castanhos soltos, e adornados com flores.

"Ela é minha."-pensou no mesmo instante e se surpreendeu com o rumo deste pensamento.

-Eu arrumei os cabelos dela. São tão macios.-falou a menina.

"E perfumados."-voltou a pensar, lembrando da noite anterior, depois ignorou a voz em sua mente que repetia sempre... "Eu a quero."

-Partirei amanhã pela manhã.-Anna avisou, quebrando a linha de pensamento de Sesshoumaru, despertando-o.

-Partirá? Desistiu de tentar o impossível? De me matar?-indagou irônico.

-Não.-respondeu com sinceridade.-Retornarei quando ficar mais forte. Me aguarde.

-Faça o que bem entender.-respondeu dando-lhe as costas.-Vamos Jaken.

-Vamos Anna-chan!-chamou Rin pegando-a pela mão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No vilarejo próximo, onde o Festival acontecia, era só musicas e risos. Anna teve receio de entrar, parando nos limites deste, com Tomishiro e Rin, afinal como meio youkai nunca foi bem aceita entre os homens e muito menos entre os youkais completos.

-Não se preocupe, Anna-Hime.-falou o youkai idoso.-Todos nesta vila são servos de Sesshoumaru-sama e estão acostumados com os youkais que vivem no castelo. Ao verem que me acompanha nesse passeio, lhe tratarão com o devido respeito.

-Arigato, Tomishiro-sama.-agradeceu Anna.-É que sempre procurei evitar vilarejos.

-A vida realmente não é fácil para ninguém nestes tempos de guerra.-falou o idoso caminhando ao vilarejo, tentando não perder Rin de vista quando ela se misturou a outras crianças.-Pior ainda para quem carrega o fardo de ter nascido meio youkai.

-Sim.-suspirou e observou Rin brincando. Sorriu triste ao lembrar que já foi como Rin, que brincou com outras crianças youkais feliz, na época em que seu pai ainda era vivo e se sentia protegida e amada por ele.

O dia passou depressa, e na metade daquela tarde a comitiva do Castelo do senhor daquelas terras retornara. Em silencio, Anna foi ate seus aposentos e pegou suas coisas, já iria partir.

Decidiu que não falaria nada com Rin, que sairia em segredo, mas...

-Anna-chan! Quer tomar banho comigo?-perguntou a menina toda feliz.

-Rin-chan...eu...

-Vamos!-puxou a mão desta, sem dar chances de falar mais nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquela tarde não havia sido frutífera para Sesshoumaru. Alem de não ter encontrado os youkais que estavam vandalizando suas terras, ainda teve a mente invadida pela imagem de Anna, vestida como uma verdadeira princesa youkai, linda.

Estava perto das fontes termais em suas terras, havia ordenado a Jaken que voltasse mais cedo ao castelo, queria um pouco de paz. Por que não banhar-se naquela tarde tão cansativa?

Ouviu sons de risos e se aproximou de maneira silenciosa. Oculto pela vegetação, avistou Rin, sentada na beira do lago de águas termais, conversando com alguém. A menina estava com os cabelos úmidos, como se houvesse acabado de tomar banho.

-Eu volto com uma roupa seca para você, Anna-chan. Gomem por ter molhado as suas roupas.-pedia corada.

-Tudo bem, Rin-chan.-neste momento a atenção de Sesshoumaru voltou-se para a voz de Anna.

A fitou erguendo-se das águas, completamente nua, coberta somente ate a cintura. Os cabelos castanhos, encaracolados e molhados caiam por sobre os ombros e seios de maneira displicente. Ela era o contrario das fêmeas com as quais estava acostumado a usar como companhia. Pequena, delicada, seios pequenos e firmes...absolutamente tentadora.

-Ela é minha.-a voz voltou a ordenar em sua mente.

Só depois de longos momentos apreciando a jovem se banhar, Sesshoumaru se deu conta que estavam a sós, que Rin já havia voltado ao castelo. Foi então que resolveu sair de seu esconderijo.

Anna virou-se assustada ao ver Sesshoumaru e vermelha ate a raiz de seus cabelos, tanto de raiva como de vergonha, ela cobre os seios e mergulha ate o pescoço nas águas.

-Além de arrogante e impertinente, é um devasso?-perguntou furiosa.

-Hunf! Essas termas estão em minhas terras. Posso vir aqui quando desejar.-respondeu sentando-se na grama, diante dela com naturalidade.

-Saia imediatamente daqui, ou...-ela ameaçou.

-Ou?-provocou irônico.

-Me entregue minhas roupas.-ordenou virando o rosto, não queria encarar aqueles olhos dourados novamente.

-Estas?-ele perguntou erguendo o kimono branco com a mão.

-Sim.

-Venha pegar.-ele ordenou, colocando a peça úmida sobre o colo.

-Como se atreve?-ela ficou realmente furiosa.-Entregue-me minhas roupas e saia daqui!

-Estou em minhas terras, chibiko. Aqui sou a lei, eu mando.-respondeu friamente, mas rindo por dentro.-Terá que se esforçar mais se quiser me tirar daqui.

-Seu...seu...cachorro!-vociferou pegando uma pedra do fundo do lago e jogando em Sesshoumaru, que desviou calmamente.-Vá embora!

Anna estava tomada pela raiva, nem ligava mais se Sesshoumaru pudesse ver seu corpo nu ou não, ergueu-se saindo das águas, e pegando seu kimono e puxando-o, mas o youkai o mantinha bem preso em sua garra.

-Larga isso, covarde!

Sesshoumaru deu um puxão, trazendo-a para perto dele, e em seguida e pegou pela garganta, imobilizando-a, forçando-a a encará-lo.

-Por ofensas menores já matei.-sibilou.

-E como devo chamar alguém que se aproveita de uma situação como essa?-provocou.

-Que poder é esse que você tem Chibiko?-indagou se divertindo com o olhar confuso dela.-Por que me tenta assim?

-Do que fala?

O coração dela disparou, e teve a sensação de que iria parar, ao ver os lábios de Sesshoumaru tocando os seus mais uma vez.

Beijou-a e sentiu que desejava fazer aquilo desde a noite anterior. Era uma boca linda, polpuda e bem desenhada. Sentiu-a gemer de leve e intensificou o beijo, invadindo com a língua a cavidade úmida, explorando-a...degustando-a.

Sem perda de tempo, a mão deslizou do pescoço delicado para o seio arredondado e firme, mas sentiu que Anna enrijecia o corpo.

-Não!-falou com firmeza, afastando-se dele.

-O que há de errado?

Mesmo com as pupilas dilatadas e o rosto afogueado pelo desejo, ela disse com convicção.

-Não sou uma prostituta que se deita com o primeiro que aparece!

-Ainda é virgem? Ótimo!-ele sorriu.-Não me agradava a idéia de que outro a tivesse possuído antes de mim.

Anna abriu a boca surpresa, realmente queria matá-lo agora, mais do que nunca! Empurrou-o para trás e se levantou, tentando cobrir sua nudez com o kimono mesmo molhado. Mas uma mão firme e forte a agarrou pelo braço, forçando-a a encará-lo.

-Eu desejo você, Onna.

-Eu te odeio!-quase gritou em resposta.

-O ódio pode ser um excelente afrodisíaco.

E dizendo isso a beijou com fúria, sua boca pressionando os lábios cerrados de Anna. Empurrou-a contra uma arvore, pressionando-a com seu corpo musculoso e retirou o kimono que inutilmente ela tentava se cobrir longe.

Sem pressa, ele retirou peça por peça de sua roupa e armadura ate ficar com o tronco despido. Anna sentia a respiração entrecortada e Sesshoumaru e o hálito quente. Ele realmente estava excitado, sentiu isso quando ele pressionou seu corpo mais contra o dela, e seu sexo começou a roçar de maneira lasciva entre suas pernas.

-Por favor...não.-pediu debilmente, pois no fundo estava desejando isso também.

A mão forte começou a acariciar-lhe o corpo de maneira possessiva, exigindo submissão em um misto de violência e carinho, e Anna submeteu-se, sob o peso do corpo musculoso, da boca e língua que exploravam seu pescoço e colo.

Anna começou a retribuir as caricias instintivamente, passando os dedos pelo abdômen definido, subindo pelo peito e acariciando seu pescoço, sua mão desceu pelo ombro e deteve-se ao se aproximar do local onde antes havia o braço de Sesshoumaru.

O youkai retesou o corpo e se afastou um pouco, como se o toque dela queimasse sua pele. Ele pegou a mão atrevida pelo punho e desceu, dizendo com a voz fria.

-Acha repulsivo?

-O que?-parecia ainda aturdida pelo momento e depois se deu conta que ele se referia a falta do braço que perdera em alguma batalha.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele se afasta dela e não a olha quando ordena:

-Vista-se, chibiko. Não tenho mais interesse em você agora.

Indignada pelas palavras dele, Anna teve ímpetos de dizer-lhe os mais baixos impropérios, mas se vestiu e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode. Ainda o faria pagar por mais esta humilhação.

Sesshoumaru tocou o local onde perdera o braço e ficou ali, sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

IN YOUR EYES 

**CAPITULO 4:**

Em um ponto afastado da grande floresta que circunda as terras do Oeste, esta a cabana velha. Sentada na porta, uma senhora que parece triste e solitária. Quem ali passasse e não a conhecesse, poderia compadecer de sua solidão, mas ela não é uma velhinha qualquer. E sim uma feiticeira que por trás de tão frágil aparência esconde um grande poder.

"Mesmo que eu vivesse mais duzentos anos, eu jamais imaginaria que o senhor viesse a mim."-falou a idosa para o recém chegado que havia se aproximado tão silencioso quanto o vento.-"A que devo a honra de receber o poderoso senhor das Terras do Oeste em minha humilde morada, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Você é Baba-Yagha?"-o Inuyoukai perguntou.

"Sim."-e a velha o encarou.-"O que deseja de mim?"

"Soube que é muito poderosa e que pode realizar milagres com sua magia."

"Milagres?"-ela sorri e mostra uma boca onde faltavam-lhe muitos dentes.-"É o que dizem que eu faço?"

"Eu não quero perder meu tempo, velha."-diz friamente.-"Quero um braço novo. Um braço que substitua o que eu perdi."

"Um braço?"-ela o analisa com o olhar.-"Não é comum me pedirem isso..."

"Pode faze-lo ou não?"-impaciente.

"Eu não disse que não o faria."-ela se ergue com dificuldade e entra na cabana.-"Venha, Sesshoumaru-sama."

A casa por dentro não tinha um aspecto melhor que sua fachada. Era grande, um caldeirão borbulhava no fogo no centro da cabana, e em suas paredes estavam pendurados dezenas de frascos, membros de youkais e algumas caveiras humanas. O pior era o odor que aquilo tudo exalava, incomodando o youkai e seu faro apurado.

"Não é um processo fácil."-começou a idosa, vasculhando os frascos pendurados.-"Será deveras doloroso para você. Não posso simplesmente colocar um braço no lugar daquele que perdeu."-e ela o olha com ganância.-"Ah...o processo também não será barato."

Sesshoumaru joga aos pés da velha bruxa um alforje com ouro.

"Não me referia ao ouro."-falou a idosa, ignorando o pagamento.

"E o que quer, velha?"

Ela estende a mão enrugada e alisa os cabelos prateados de Sesshoumaru.

"Apenas uma mecha de seus cabelos."

Sesshoumaru estranha o pedido, mas consente que a bruxa retire com uma adaga uma mecha de seus cabelos. Com um sorriso vitorioso, a idosa alisava o seu pagamento como se fosse algo preciosismo.

"Baba-Yagha."-chamou Sesshoumaru.-"Agora que eu já lhe dei seu pagamento, quero o meu braço."

"Beba isso."-ela lhe estende um frasco, que o youkai olha com desconfiança.-"Um braço novo nascera no lugar do que foi perdido. É algo doloroso! Os poucos que beberam a poção, enlouqueceram pela dor antes de terminar a regeneração."

Sesshoumaru então toma a poção. De imediato não sente nada.

"Isto é inútil, velha."-começou a falar e em seguida sente o local de seu braço perdido em chamas.

"Não precisa ter vergonha de gritar."-disse a idosa, presenciando o sofrimento de Sesshoumaru.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Já era noite, e Jaken ainda permanecia parado nos portões do castelo preocupado pela ausência de seu senhor. Ao seu lado, o dragão de duas cabeças, fiel companheiro do poderoso youkai, permanecia deitado, mas em alerta.

"Onde ssssssssera que o Ssssssessshoumaru-sssssama foi?"-suspirou.

"Anna-Hime, espere."-chamava Tomishiro em desespero.-"Não parta ainda."

Jaken viu a meia youkai gato usando as roupas com as quais havia chegado ali, se preparando para partir.

"Não há razão para que eu fique aqui, se não puder realizar minha vingança."-ela ignora o idoso e caminha para a saída.-"É ridículo ser hospede do youkai que quero matar!"

"Mas...mas..."-Tomishiro não sabia o que fazer ou falar para convencer Anna de ficar no castelo.

"Hum..."-ponderou Jaken.-"Talvez ssssseja melhor que ela vá embora, Tomisssssshiro."

"Ms ela partir...significara que eu não irei realizar o ultimo desejo de meu senhor Inutaisho!"-o idoso esta as lagrimas, vendo Anna partir e sumir na estrada.-"Aaaahhhh! Que tristeza!"

Ana por sua vez tinha os pensamentos no que houve naquela tarde nas fontes termais. O beijo ousado que Sesshoumaru havia lhe dado e que havia correspondido, quando deveria ter resistido. Se ele mesmo não tivesse parado, teria se entregado a ele naquele momento. Sentiu as faces em chamas com o pensamento.

"Tola."-murmurou.-"Ele a usaria e jogaria fora em seguida apenas para alimentar seu ego de macho!"

Apressou os passos, queria ficar a uma boa distancia das terras de Sesshoumaru quando ele retornasse. Não queria vê-lo agora. Não saberia como reageria.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Horas mais tarde, Jaken estava cochilando nos portões do castelo apoiando seu pequeno corpo em Aruru. O youkai dragão desperta ao sentir a presença de mais alguém e faz um som que poderia ser interpretado como alegria pela chegada de seu senhor.

O dragão se levanta, derrubado Jaken e vai na direção de Sesshoumaru.

"Ah...que...como?"-depois vê quem chegava.-"Ssssssssesshoumaru-sssssssama!"

Jaken corre até seu senhor e para espantado.

"Sssssssssssessshoumaru-ssssssssama! Sssssssseu braço!"-apontando para o braço recém regenerado de seu mestre.-"Como?"

"Não faça perguntas estúpidas, Jaken."-o repreende entrando no castelo.-"E a Rin?"

"Dormindo em seu quarto."-respondeu

"E Anna?"-perguntou lançando um olha na direção que ficava os aposentos dela.

"Foi embora!"-respondeu e depois se encolheu de medo pelo olhar que Sesshoumaru lhe lançou.

"O que disse?"

"P-p-partiu! Foi embora no começo da noite!"

Sesshoumaru chuta Jaken, jogando-o longe, como se com isso pudesse aplacar a raiva que no momento sentia. Como ela ousava partir sem a sua permissão?

"Jaken! Amanhã, pela aurora, partiremos."-avisou Sesshoumaru entrando no castelo.

"Ooohhhh..."-Jaken gemendo.-"Ssssssssim sssssssenhor."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Amanhecia...os primeiros raios do sol tocavam o rosto de Anna que mal dormira a noite toda. Desceu do alto galho da árvore que foi seu abrigo durante a madrugada e alcançou o chão, leve como uma pluma.

Espreguiçou-se, amaldiçoando a dor nas costas que sentia por ter dormido de mal jeito e colocou em seu íntimo a culpa em Sesshoumaru.

"Maldito!"-murmurou e depois se lembrou dos beijos e caricias e ficou corada. -"Maldito cachorro!"

"Ora, ora, ora...o que temos aqui?"-uma voz jovem e jocosa a deixa em alerta.

Anna virou-se já com a espada em punho e encarou o grupo de youkais gatos que se aproximavam. Eram sete youkais com aparência felina e um que usava uma armadura samurai ricamente entalhada, deduziu que era o líder. Estreitou o olhar para eles, demonstrando sua hostilidade. Os youkais gatos também sacaram suas armas. O líder deu um passo à frente dos companheiros, com um sorriso sarcástico. Era um youkai gato, mas possuía forma humana, com exceção das orelhas de gatos que ainda possuía. Tinha uma cabeleira negra e olhos vermelhos e fixos em Anna.

"Anna-Hime?"-o líder se aproximou cauteloso ao reconhecê-la.-"É você?"

"Youji?"

"Ainda se lembra de mim? Estou lisonjeado."-

"Lembro que era um desordeiro! E que meu pai o expulsou."-falou ainda em guarda.

"Não guardo rancores de seu nobre pai, Anna. Ele fez isso com a intenção de fazer um youkai jovem e tolo aprender a ser forte!"-Anna não parecia convencida.-"Abaixem as espadas, idiotas! Ela é a filha de meu sensei!"

Os demais gatos entreolharam-se e guardaram as espadas, esperando o que fazer.

"Anna, já fomos amigos."-Youji abriu os braços, e Anna recuou.-"Lembra de quando a deixei montar naquele cavalo magnífico que seu pai ganhou? Deixamos ele fugir sem querer e você ficou com medo da reação dele."

"Você procurou o cavalo e só voltou para casa com ele."-Anna baixou a guarda com as lembranças de sua infância.-"O que faz nas Terras do Oeste, Yoouji?"

"Acho que o mesmo que você, Anna."-ele sorriu de maneira misteriosa. -"Procuro o príncipe dos inuyoukais, para vingar a morte de Yamashura-sensei."

"Perde seu tempo."-ela guarda a espada e lhe dá as costas, caminhando.-"Sesshoumaru não é um adversário fácil de ser derrotado."

"Já o encontrou?"

"Sim. E o enfrentei."

"E ainda está viva?"-Youji sorriu.-"Ele deve estar ficando mole, pois eu soube que sua crueldade com quem o desafio é infinita. Por que a deixaria viver?"

"Não deve ter me considerado alguém a ser temido."-respondeu com frustração.

"Não concordo com seu ponto de vista, Anna. Eu jamais subestimaria uma mulher...principalmente uma mulher vingativa."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"-Anna o encarou desconfiada.

"Junte-se a nós para matarmos Sesshoumaru."

Anna o encarou, depois reparou que eles tinham um forte cheiro de sangue humano e de youkais em suas roupas.

"Vocês são os youkais que tem atacado as pessoas que vivem nas Terras do Oeste? Pessoas e youkais que aqui vivem sob a proteção do senhor destas terras?"

"Somos sim."

"Por que?"

"Para atrair aquele covarde onde quer que ele se esconda e nos enfrente!"

"Eram humanos que não podiam se defender."

"Eram só humanos."-desdenhou Youiji.-"Mas atacamos um aqui outro ali para ver se atraímos a atenção dele e nada. Acho que vamos dizimar uma vila inteira para ver o que o lendário Sesshoumaru fará. Tem uma vila próxima daqui, afastada demais do castelo, bem perto das fronteiras destas terras. O que acha de nos ajudar?"

Uma lembrança de seu pai veio à mente de Anna naquele momento.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Humanos que fugiam das guerras em sua terra natal, que buscaram refúgio nas terras que lhe pertenceram um dia. Yamashura ordenou que fossem abrigados e recebessem ajuda. Isso desagradou muitos de seus servos, mas obedeceram, pois ninguém ousava contrariar o poderoso youkai gato._

_Ela estava na mesma sela do cavalo de seu pai, quando ele havia dito aos anciões que acompanhavam os refugiados que poderiam construir uma vila perto do rio, e que teriam a proteção de Yamashura. _

"_Papai...por que estamos ajudando essas pessoas?"-e olhou para os servos de seu pai.-"E por que todos estão irritados?"_

"_Youkais e humanos geralmente não convivem juntos e em harmonia."-respondeu o pai.-" Humanos nos temem por nos considerar monstros. O que eles vêem como sendo fora do seu normal, eles temem.Youkais se consideram superiores aos humanos por causa de nossa força e por vivermos muito mais que os frágeis homens, e por isso os desprezam. Eu já pensei assim antes."_

"_E por que não pensa mais assim?"_

"_Uma humana sábia, e de bom coração me fez enxergar além da minha parca visão."-sorriu triste.-"Que não é pelo fato de sermos fortes que devemos usar esta força para causar mais dor. Não é por sermos diferentes que devemos nos odiar."_

"_E cadê ela?"_

"_Eu me casei com ela."-sorriu afagando os cabelos de sua filha._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Não é porque somos fortes que devemos usar nossa força com quem não pode reagir."-Anna murmurou.

"O que disse?"

"Eu não ajudarei."

"Está indo contra mim?"-seu olhar tornou-se frio e duro.

"Estou dizendo que...se atacar aqueles humanos..."-Anna volta a sacar sua espada.-"Eu os matarei."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Jaken ainda bocejava de sono, tentando acompanhar seu mestre. Haviam saído do castelo muito antes do alvorecer e ele não havia dormido nada, preparando a viagem deles.

"Por que ssssssssssssssaímos tão cedo?"-lamentou para si mesmo, vendo Sesshoumaru caminhar bem na sua frente.-"Pelo menos deixou a moleca no castelo."

Sesshoumaru então, parou de caminhar ao sentir no ar, embora bem fraco, o cheiro de Anna.

"Ela passou por aqui?"-olhou na direção da mata fechada, e desviou-se do seu caminho.

"Sssssssssssssessssshoumaru-sssssssssama!"-chamou Jaken.

"Fique aí, Jaken!"-ordenou o lorde dos inuyoukais autoritário, fazendo seu servo estancar.-"Não vou demorar."

Resmungando por ter sido deixado de lado, o pequeno youkai sentou-se a sombra de uma árvore. Sesshoumaru continuava a caminhar e então, quando se encontrava bem afastado da estrada parou.

"Ela passou por aqui. Hunf! Por que me importo com o que acontece aquela mulher?"-decidiu retornar seu caminho, voltando para a estrada, mas parou ao ouvir bem de longe os sons de uma batalha.

Decidiu verificar o que estava havendo, caminhando calmamente na direção dos sons. Parou, arqueando uma sobrancelha admirado ao ver Anna lutando com sete youkais ao mesmo tempo.

"Ora, ora...como este mundo é pequeno!"-comentou consigo mesmo observando a maneira que ela se defendia e atacava.

Apesar da superioridade numérica de seus adversários, Anna dominava a situação. Se tinha algo que não faria mais era subestimar seus oponentes, e ela percebia claramente que dominava a situação. Até que Youji, que permanecia afastado, resolveu agir. Os outros se afastaram quando perceberam o que o líder deles faria.

O youkai gato saltou a uma velocidade impressionante, sacando duas espadas e avançando contra Anna, emanando uma energia maligna impressionante. Anna se defende do primeiro ataque, mas é lançada longe. Quando se recupera, percebe que Youji já estava praticamente sobre ela, pronto a desferir o golpe fatal.

O que ela vê em seguida é uma figura de cabelos prateados, barrando o golpe de Youji com sua espada, a Tesseiga. O youkai gato fica espantando com a interferência do estranho, afasta e analisa o novo oponente.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"São vocês os youkais que estão causando problemas em minhas terras?"-perguntou para Youji, ignorando Anna.

"Então você é o famoso senhor das terras do oeste, Sesshoumaru."-Youji sorria satisfeito com a descoberta.

"O que faz aqui?"-Anna pergunta indignada pela interferência.

"Acredito que...salvando sua vida."-respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Youji.

"Não pedi sua ajuda."-ela o afasta ficando diante dele.-"Ele é o meu adversário!"

"Afaste-se Chibiko!"-ordenou Sesshoumaru sem paciência.-"Este homem causou problemas apenas para lutar e morrer pelas minhas mãos. Não atrapalhe."

"Não me chame de chibiko! Eu estava no comando da situação até você aparecer!"-virou-se para Sesshoumaru, ignorando Youji.

"Não foi o que me pareceu."

"E o que lhe pareceu?"

"Que seria facilmente morta por este youkai de terceira."-respondeu com calma.

"Como ousa?"-ficou furiosa.-"Eu não pedi que me ajudasse! Agora sai daqui!"-fazendo um gesto de desdém com mão.-"Procure o que fazer em outro lugar."

"Realmente eu não deveria estar aqui."-guardando a Tesseiga.-"Minha intenção e ir para o leste."

"Está muito longe do leste."-provocou apontando para a direção contraria que Sesshoumaru ia, depois o encara.-"Estava me seguindo!"

"Não seja prepotente, Chibiko!"-Sesshoumaru sorriu sarcástico.-"Há de nascer a fêmea que me fará agir assim. Elas vem a mim."

"E eu sou prepotente?"-ela responde irônica.

"Vejo que são bons amigos."-comenta Youji.-"Interessante."

"Eu não sou amiga dele!"-Anna aponta a espada para Sesshoumaru.-"Eu vou matar este cachorro um dia."

"Ainda sonha com o impossível, chibiko?"

"Ooohhhhh..eu vou te matar e tirar este sorriso idiota da sua cara!"-ameaçou Anna.

"Hum...Sesshoumaru."-chama Youji.-"Quero muito lutar com você. Deixemos este embate para outro dia, por hora...controle sua "fêmea"."-falou com uma pontada de desprezo e raiva na voz.

"Quando quiser morrer, avise."-disse Sesshoumaru, observando os youkais gatos sumirem na mata.

"Eu não pedi sua ajuda! Por que me seguiu? Se pensa que vai conseguir continuar o que começou naquela terma, saiba que não conseguirá! Prefiro morder minha língua e morrer engasgada com meu sangue a..."-Sesshoumaru se aproximava a cada palavra que Anna dizia enfurecida, pegou-a pela nuca e lhe deu um beijo, calando-a.

Depois que o beijo cessou, ela o encarou entre a perplexidade, calor e raiva.

"Por que fez isso!"-extremamente furiosa.

"Sua voz estava me irritando."-respondeu com calma.-"Agora venha."

"Que?"

"Venha comigo, quero que me fale de seu amigo."

"Ele não é meu amigo!"

"Não importa. Venha."-falou mais uma vez, detestava ser repetitivo.

"Eu não vou com você, Sesshoumaru."

"Não seja teimosa, Chibiko. Sei que virá atrás de mim."

"Não me chame assim! E o que te dá essa certeza?"

Novamente ele a segura pela nuca, beijando-a. Desta vez ela corresponde involuntariamente ao beijo. Depois olhou para ele, respirando com dificuldade.

"Você deseja isso tanto quanto eu."-disse-lhe, pressionando o corpo dela contra uma árvore.-"Pare de resistir."-Sua mão acariciava sua coxa, de maneira sedutora.-"Não é o que quer?"

"Sim..."-respondeu em um sussurro, antes de se perder novamente nos lábios dele.

Continua...

Nota.

Baba-Yagha é uma figura mitológica do oriente. Uma poderosa bruxa de contos infantis. Eu achei que ficaria legal nesta personagem.

Fic dedicado a Lulu-lilits, que se não fosse por seu chicote, este capítulo não saia. 


	5. Chapter 5

IN YOUR EYES

CAPITULO 5:

Outra vez aquela sensação de calor tomando conta de seu corpo e sentidos. Fazendo-a esquecer de quem era, e esquecer de que deveria odiá-lo. Mas não conseguia...não estando naqueles braços.

Ele a ergueu, segurando pelos quadris, pressionando seu corpo contra uma árvore. Queria resistir...respirava com dificuldade...

"Eu não...quero..."-tentava dizer, quando a boca de Sesshoumaru sentia o gosto da pele de seu pescoço.-"Lutarei contra...isso..."

"Então lute."

Inclinou o rosto para tocar seus lábios novamente, mas ela retesou o corpo a fim de evitar o contato. Prevendo que ela faria isso, intensificou o abraço, prendendo-lhe os braços com tanta força que a fez sufocar e sentir-se a mercê de sua vontade. Sem a menor pressa, Sesshoumaru roçou-lhe os olhos e a boca de com seus lábios, e Anna sentiu o calor desta carícia percorrer seu corpo inteiro.

"Fique longe..."-embora dissesse isso, queria que aquele abraço durasse sua vida toda.

"Obrigue-me."-provocou, deslizando a mão por suas costas.

De repente, Sesshoumaru sentiu uma inesperada dor em seu baixo ventre, provocada pela joelhada certeira de Anna em sua masculinidade. Recuou surpreso por tal ataque, nenhuma fêmea resistia desta maneira ao seu jogo de sedução.

"Eu avisei!"-ela o empurrou.

"Chibiko, você abusa da sua sorte!"-Sesshoumaru disse já irritado, com as presas semi-cerradas.-"Como ousa...?"

"Se aproximar-se de novo...diga adeus à sua descendência. Pois cortarei o mal pela raiz! Entendeu?"-ameaçou com a espada em sua mão.

"Domá-la será realmente divertido."-disse com um meio sorriso jocoso nos lábios, enfurecendo ainda mais ela.

"Vá pra o inferno."-ela murmurou antes de guardar a espada, furiosa. E dando-lhe as costas.

"Você pode tentar negar, mas seu corpo não mente...Chibiko."-ele não perdeu a oportunidade de ter a última palavra. Ele a ouviu rosnar e sorriu, depois decidiu retornar para onde deixou Jaken, mas parou ao notar que aquele vale lhe era familiar.

"Um túmulo..."-escutou Anna dizer e então se lembrou de quem estava enterrado na única sepultura ali e aproximou-se.-"Violado..."

Ouvindo aquilo, chegou ao túmulo em uma velocidade que a espantou. Analisou o local, quando esteve ali era muito jovem e fora seu pai quem ergueu a lápide para o amigo. Um amigo e professor...quem ousaria? Sentiu o cheiro dos youkais gatos e isso o enfureceu.

"Por este ato, eu matarei aqueles youkais gatos bastardos! Laia de covardes!"-sibilou enfurecido.

Anna não deixou de notar o modo como ele se referia a sua raça, com desprezo. E não soube explicar o porquê de sentir uma estranha dor em seu coração com isso. Preferiu se afastar de Sesshoumaru, e se concentrar em Youji. Não iria partir sem antes cuidar de seu antigo amigo, como ele e os demais eram vassalos de seu pai, se sentia responsável por seus atos.

"Aonde vai, Onna?"

"É tão difícil dizer meu nome?"-murmurou.

"Conhece aqueles youkais. O que sabe sobre eles? Responda!"-indagou com ar de superioridade.

"Youji e os demais são responsabilidade minha. Deles cuido eu!"

"Se é responsável por eles, talvez devesse culpá-la pelo o que houve aqui!"-disse-lhe friamente.

"Pense o que quiser. Por mim, tanto faz."-desdenhou, ignorando-o completamente.

Longe dali...

Baba-Yagha separava algumas raízes, quando escutou passos leves no gramado diante da sua cabana, sorriu exibindo a boca sem a maioria dos dentes. Levantou-se com dificuldade e foi receber seus convidados.

"Não foi como planejou, certo Youji?"-a velha bruxa perguntou divertida.

"Cale-se sua bruxa."-respondeu o youkai gato irritado.

"Eu lhe disse que ele era muito forte!"-continuou ignorando os rosnares dos youkais que o acompanhavam.-"Sesshoumaru-sama não é para ser menosprezado."

"Percebi isso agora. Ele realmente é mais forte do que eu presumia."-Youji disse, contrariado.

"Ah...admitir nossas fraquezas e a superioridade de um inimigo é o primeiro passo para elaborar uma estratégia para derrotá-lo!"-a velha aponta o longo dedo ossudo para Youji e sorri, indicando a cabana.-"Entre."

Youji e seus capangas a seguiram, e apesar do odor fétido que feria suas narinas sensíveis, entraram.

"Eu lhe darei a força que necessita para matar Sesshoumaru."-disse-lhe, retirando um delicado tecido de seda e o desenrolando.-"Trouxe o que eu pedi?"

"Aqui."-ele lhe joga um osso.-"Não sei como isso poderá nos ajudar."

"Ele ficará furioso se souber que o túmulo de seu professor foi profanado."-e gargalha.

"Fala logo, pra que quer isso?"-insistiu Youji.

"É um encanto difícil de ser realizado, por causa dos ingredientes raros."-ela lhe mostra fios de cabelos negros e prateados.-"Algo de um inimigo...algo que lhe pertence, dados de bom grado...algo de um amigo...roubado."-Youji olhava curioso para o que ela faria, ela falava e colocava os ingredientes em um caldeirão.-"Os fios negros dos cabelos de um inimigo odiado...os cabelos prateados daquele que odiamos...o osso de um amigo que ele respeitou, um antigo professor."

"Que coisa é essa?"-Youji torceu o nariz para o conteúdo do caldeirão.

"Beba a poção...e ficará mais forte que Sesshoumaru. Poderá enfrentá-lo e destruí-lo!"-disse a idosa.

"Me diga, velha...por que o odeia?"-perguntou desconfiado.

"Tenho os meus motivos, que não são menores que os seus...então, beba!"

"Eu seria louco de experimentar isso, velha."-sussurrou para ela, e virou-se para um de seus seguidores.-"Tenzen, beba isso."

O youkai, cuja aparência felina era bem acentuada, hesitou em responder ao chamado do seu líder, mas diante do olhar dele, concordou. Observou a idosa colocar um pouco da poção em uma tigela e lhe oferecer. Ele bebeu, fazendo uma careta pelo gosto ruim, depois ficou parado, como se esperasse algo.

"Tanto trabalho por nada, bruxa."-Youji comentou.

A bruxa começou a rir, e todos observaram espantados, a transformação que o youkai gato sofria.

"Sente o cheiro dele? Mesmo de longe?"-perguntou a bruxa e um rosnado foi sua resposta.-"Vá caçá-lo!"

Anna caminhava, seguindo o cheiro de Youji e dos demais youkais gatos. Pretendia encontrá-los logo, e evitar que machucassem pessoas que não pudessem de defender. Ainda estava irritada com Sesshoumaru, pela atitude dele e de certo modo magoada pela maneira que ele se referia a sua raça.

Parou de repente ao perceber que pássaros fugiam assustados com alguma coisa. Ficou em alerta, sentindo uma energia maligna muito grande perto dela.

Tal foi sua surpresa quando uma enorme criatura saltou do meio das árvores sobre ela, com garras e presas afiadas a mostra, um olhar assassino que denotava que ele caçava por prazer. Com agilidade ela saltou de lado, evitando que as garras do animal cortassem seu corpo, e o viu partir uma enorme árvore centenária como se fosse um simples graveto.

Sacou sua espada para atacar, mas a pele do animal parecia se feita de aço e sua espada apenas resvalou nela, não lhe causando nenhum mal. A criatura, um enorme felino com dentes de sabre urrou e atacou novamente, atingindo-a com as costas de suas garras, jogando-a longe.

Anna se levanta e evita ser novamente atingida pela criatura, mas percebeu que estava sem a espada de seu pai. Olhou ao redor e não a encontrava, a criatura investiu novamente, com as garras a mostra. Desta vez, as garras atingiram suas costas, cortando sua carne e ferindo-a muito. Anna não conseguiu segurar o grito de dor pelo ataque.

Caída no chão, sangrando muito, Anna vê a criatura aproximar-se devagar, apreciando ver sua vítima indefesa, mas hesita um instante, sentindo que era observada. Parou, farejou o ar e olhou de lado, onde havia um espectador recém chegado.

"Ora...um youkai gato."-Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso.-"O que o teria transformado nisso?"

Em resposta a criatura urrou e investiu contra ele. Sesshoumaru ficou parado, inexpressivo, até saltar no último instante, usando seu chicote feito de energia contra a criatura, causando um enorme corte em seu rosto.

"Criatura patética. Acha que pode me causar algum mal?"-desdenhou.-"Nem merece que eu saque minha Toukijin para acabar com sua existência."

Usando novamente seu chicote, disparou uma série de golpes contra a criatura, reduzindo-a a pedaços. Lançou um olhar de desprezo contra a criatura com que lutou, havia um odor familiar nele mas não conseguia descobrir o que era, então aproximou-se de Anna, desacordada devido aos ferimentos.

Retirou com cuidado seus cabelos que caiam em seu rosto, e em seguida observou o ferimento, franzido o cenho diante da gravidade deste.

"Apenas me dando trabalho, Chibiko."-e olhou por sobre o ombro.-"Jaken! Pode sair, criatura covarde!"

"Ah...Sssssssessshoumaru-ssssssssama derrotou este idiota que ousou atacá-lo!"-dizia a criatura, jogando com o pé um pouco de terra sobre o cadáver do youkai. E em seguida se espantando com a mulher que Sesshoumaru erguia em seus braços.-"A hannyo!"

"Não fique parado feito um idiota. Vamos!"-ordenou, nem olhando para o servo.

"Ssssssssssim!"-Jaken o seguiu.

Caminharam por dentro da mata, até avistarem uma cabana abandonada há anos, Sesshoumaru decidiu usá-la como abrigo aquela noite. Anna gemeu, chamando a atenção do youkai.

"Não fique parado feito um idiota, Jaken. Passaremos a noite aqui."-entrando na cabana.-"Acenda uma fogueira e fique perto dela. Eu já volto!"

Sem mais nada a dizer, deixou os dois na cabana e olhou para o fiel dragão que sempre o seguia.

"Vigie e proteja-os."-ordenou, entrando na mata em seguida.

Sesshoumaru caminhou até uma campina, e colheu algumas ervas, não demorou a retornar a cabana, não queria admitir, mas os ferimentos de Anna eram graves, e ela estava perdendo muito sangue.

Entrou na cabana e Jaken já havia providenciado uma fogueira, que estava aquecendo o local, colocou as ervas no chão e olhou ao redor, providenciando uma cama para Anna em um tatame velho, cobrindo-o com tecidos jogando em um canto.

"Procure algo para comer, Jaken."-ordenou, mostrando claramente que queria ficar a sós com Anna.

Assim que ele saiu, Sesshoumaru começou a despir Anna, para avaliar melhor seus ferimentos. A fez deitar de bruços e colocou as ervas em seus ferimentos. Anna soltou um gemido de dor, ao sentir o toque de Sesshoumaru na pele ferida.

Depois sentou-se ao lado dela, encostando na parede e fechando os olhos. Restava apenas esperar.

Aos poucos, Anna foi recobrando a consciência. Abriu os olhos e primeiro avistou uma pequena fogueira, depois tentou se levantar e sentiu as costas queimarem com o esforço.

"Não se levante, os ferimentos vão reabrir."-Sesshoumaru ordenou, ainda sentado ao seu lado.

Anna levou um susto ao ouvi-lo, virando o rosto para o seu lado e novamente a dor dominá-la.

"Teimosa."-colocou a mão em seu ombro, forçando-a a deitar sem mostrar muita delicadeza com o gesto.

"O que está fazendo?"-ela perguntou entre os dentes, sentindo muita dor.

"Salvando sua vida?"

"Não pedi que me salvasse!"-tentou se levantar e percebendo-se nua da cintura pra cima, deitou-se novamente.-"CADÊ MINHAS ROUPAS?"

"Vejo que ao menos seus pulmões não foram atingidos."-respondeu com sarcasmo, e ela o fuzilou com o olhar.-"Estão em frangalhos e ordenei que Jaken retornasse e encontrasse suas coisas."

"Minhas coisas? A espada de meu pai? E..."-parou e pensou.-"ESTOU SOZINHA COM VOCÊ AQUI?"

"Algo errado?"-perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Nada...só que tentou me agarrar duas vezes!"-respondeu irônica.

"Não farei nada que não queira, Chibiko...e acredite, você pedirá por meus toques."

"Convencido."

"Apenas digo a verdade."

"Por que me tortura assim?"

"Porque você me excita."

"O que?...aiiiiiiiii.."-as costas começaram a arder.-"Droga..."

Ficou surpresa ao perceber que Sesshoumaru retirava os curativos que havia feito e colocava ervas novas em seu lugar. Não pode negar que o toque dele era gentil, evitando feri-la mais com suas garras ao cuidar de seus ferimentos.

"Por que calou-se de repente, chibiko?"

"Estava imaginando...você disse que odiava humanos e youkais gatos. Por que se importa comigo, que carrego um pouco das duas raças? Tenho o sangue de uma mãe humana e meu pai era um gato...não me odeia?"

"Desprezo os humanos, e aqueles youkais gatos que se atreveram a invadir minhas terras e causarem transtornos...mas em nenhum momento disse que te odiava, Anna."

Ouvi-lo dizer seu nome pela primeira vez de modo tão espontâneo foi estranho e ao mesmo tempo, um calor subiu pelo seu corpo e face.

"Durma. Deve estar recuperada ao amanhecer."-ordenou, voltando a sentar-se no mesmo lugar de antes.

Dormir? Como se isso fosse fácil naquele momento. Anna refletiu, observando Sesshoumaru quieto, de olhos fechados como se meditasse. E praguejava por ele ser tão calmo em um momento como aquele, por ele demonstrar, mesmo com seu jeito, que estava preocupado com ela.

"Por que não me ajuda a te odiar?"-pensou, antes de fechar os olhos e tentar dormir. Sono este que demorou a chegar.

O leve ressonar que ele ouvia, indicava que finalmente Anna adormecera profundamente. Sessshoumaru ficou a observá-la adormecida.

Não conseguiu deixar de compará-la a uma criança desprotegida naquele momento. Pequenina e frágil. E pela primeira vez, sentiu necessidade de protegê-la.

"Você sabia que isso aconteceria, não é pai?"-murmurou olhando as estrelas pela pequena janela do casebre.-"Maldito... Ainda tentarei entender o que se passava em sua cabeça ao decidir que nossos caminhos teriam que se encontrar."

Sem hesitar, ele estende a mão e retira uma mecha de cabelos que caia sobre o rosto de Anna, e que o impedia de apreciar a visão deste, colocando-o atrás de sua orelha. E admirando seu sono reparador, ele finalmente cedeu e adormeceu.

Um som leve o despertou, Anna estava sentada no tatame, retirando os curativos para tentar ver melhor seus ferimentos, e se atrapalhando com a tarefa. Alheia ao fato de que o havia acordado.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se silencioso, e a ajudou a se livrar das faixas que havia improvisado com alguns tecidos, diante do olhar surpreso dela. Anna o encarou, sem nada a dizer, Sesshoumaru tocou em suas costas, comprovando que tanto as ervas, como o próprio corpo de Anna, já estavam cumprido seu dever em cicatrizar os ferimentos.

"Sente dor?"

"N-não."

Correu os dedos pelas costas dela, fazendo-a suspirar pesadamente. Os dedos subiram pelos ombros, e o rosto foi de encontro ao dela, tocando em seus lábios com a boca, gentilmente no início, mas logo tomando posse dela com avidez.

O beijo tornou-se exigente, luxurioso...e aos poucos ele a fez deitar-se no tatame, cobrindo seu corpo pequenino com o dele. Desta vez ela não reagiu querendo afastá-lo de si, mas cedeu a pressão daquela boca, apreciando cada momento...seu gosto, levando sua mão em seus cabelos macios, e a outra procurando apoio e seu ombro.

Quando as mãos tocaram em seus seios como conchas, Anna arfou arqueando o corpo para dar-lhe mais acesso.

A boca abandonou seus lábios, descendo pelo seu colo...o vale entre os seios e em seguida explorando o bico de um de seus seios, já intumescido pelo toque da mão de youkai. Anna gemeu, segurando os cabelos de Sesshoumaru, que em resposta sugou o seio, quase fazendo-a perder a razão.

A mão livre, desceu pelo ventre liso, até o laço de seu quimono, desfazendo o nó e se livrando da incomoda roupa.

A boca deslizou do seio, para abandonar-se novamente nos lábios dela, como se o gosto deles o viciasse a ponto de querer mais e mais deles. Sua boca sufocou um gemido longo e surpreso de Anna, quando seus dedos começaram a explorar sua feminilidade. Ela nunca antes havia experimentado algo assim antes, se perguntava como podia ter fugido dele por tanto tempo.

Queria mais...

Sesshomaru afastou-se de Anna, ouvindo-a gemer em protesto por parar com as carícias. Deu um sorriso satisfeito e livrou-se rapidamente das suas vestes, mostrando-se totalmente nu para ela. Anna ficou fascinada pela beleza masculina dele e satisfeita e corada ao perceber o quanto o havia excitado.

Ele posicionou-se entre suas pernas, se preparando para penetrá-la, mas antes disse-lhe, bem próximo ao seu ouvido:

"Você não é mais uma chibiko...a partir de agora eu a torno uma mulher...minha e de mais ninguém."-e a penetrou devagar, deliciando-se com o calor úmido de seu corpo.

Anna gritou de dor, afundando suas garras nas costas de Sesshoumaru. Este parou um instante, não se incomodou com suas garras, ao contrário, isso aumentava seu excitamento. Ficou esperando que ela se acostumasse com a invasão, acariciando seus seios e beijando seus lábios para fazê-la relaxar.

"Acalme-se...a dor logo irá parar e só sentirá prazer...eu prometo."-dizia em seu ouvido.

Quando a sentiu mais entregue, reiniciou os movimentos de vai e vem...de maneira cadenciada e lenta.

E seus movimentos foram se tornando mais acelerados, as estocadas mais profundas a medida que ela gemia em resposta. Sesshomaru a segurou firmemente pelas nádegas, fazendo com que ela envolvesse seu corpo com suas pernas, erguendo-se o suficiente para penetrá-la com mais desejo, apreciando as expressões de pura luxúria no rosto dela.

AS garras de Anna já rasgavam o tatame velho, à medida que ele acelerava mais e mais a penetração. Por fim ela sentiu seu corpo estremecer, um grito escapar de sua garganta, totalmente entregue ao clímax.

Não demorou para que Sesshoumaru também alcançasse o prazer máximo, derramando sua semente dentro do corpo dela, e caindo cansado ao seu lado, ofegante.

O youkai repreendeu-se por seu descuido naquele momento, mas admitiu que raramente encontrou tanto prazer em uma fêmea, humana ou youkai entre tantas que já possuiu...na verdade, não se lembrava da última vez que isso aconteceu. Anna aconchegou-se ao seu corpo, instintivamente buscando seu calor. Normalmente ele não gostava que uma mulher tivesse tamanha liberdade para com ele, mas apreciou o contato do corpo macio dela com o seu.

Abraçando-a, respirou profundamente, acompanhando a respiração quente de Anna em contato a sua pele, permitiu-se dormir.

Longe dali...

Baba-Yagha caminhava na mata, quando ouviu o som de um inseto. Olhou para cima e sorriu ao ver o que parecia ser uma enorme vespa a observá-la.

"Diga ao mestre que tudo está indo como planejado."-falou a velha ao inseto que voou para longe.

Ela sorriu...em breve, faria com que toda a descendência de Inutaisho fosse extinta...era a sua vingança contra seu antigo inimigo.

Continua...

Finalmente um capítulo! Obrigada a todos que o acompanham e agradecimentos especiais a Lulu-lilits que betou e a Sayuri que me ajudou com algumas dicas.

Bjs e até a próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

**IN YOUR EYES**

**Peço desculpas a todos que lêem e acompanham meus fics pela demora nas atualizações. Eu não me esqueci dos meus fics e nem de vocês, é falta de tempo e Às vezes inspiração para escrever.**

**Um beijo e obrigada a todos que acompanham meus fics.**

**Betado por Lulu-lilits.**

**CAPITULO 6:**

Não havia dormido mais que uma hora, quando Anna abriu os olhos e observou o Youkai adormecido ao seu lado. Ficou admirando os traços dele, tão sereno repousando. Anna sentiu o desejo aflorar novamente, queria sentir as mãos de Sesshoumaru novamente em seu corpo.

Sentada ao seu lado, avaliou Sesshoumaru de cima a baixo. O peito largo e musculoso, o abdômen reto, a cintura estreita e as pernas bem formadas. Corajosa, permitiu-se avaliar a masculinidade dele, que lhe dera tanto prazer.

"Gosta do que vê?"-ele perguntou de olhos ainda cerrados, abrindo-os e se divertindo com o constrangimento dela.

"Eu..."-desviando o olhar.

"Não há razão para que fique assim."-ele sentou-se ao seu lado, trazendo o corpo dela para perto do seu.-"Já não é necessário estes falsos pudores entre nós...já que eu conheço seu corpo..."

Estas palavras tiveram o efeito de minar todas as resistências dela, sentiu o coração acelerar com o calor do corpo de Sesshoumaru junto ao dela.

Anna cedeu a tentação e tocou-lhe o ponto mais sensível, que em segundos reagiu. Sesshoumaru deixou escapar um leve gemido, erguendo o rosto de Anna com a ponta dos dedos, a beijou com ardor. Anna sentiu o mesmo desejo daquela manhã e só pensava em ser possuída por Sesshoumaru.

O youkai a fez deitar-se, cobrindo-a com seu corpo. Mordiscou-lhe os lábios femininos e os entreabriu com a língua, Anna correspondeu a exploração, ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos acariciavam as costas musculosas de Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru..."

Ela murmurou seu nome, quando abandonou seus lábios para experimentar novamente o sabor da pele dela. Sem pressa alguma, abandonou-se em caricias ousadas com a língua em seus seios, ventre e a sua feminilidade, arrancando dos lábios de Anna um grito de surpresa e desejo.

Somente quando sentiu o corpo de Anna estremecendo, revelando que havia atingindo o prazer máximo, que Sesshoumaru finalizou a ousada carícia, se deliciando com a expressão de puro gozo no rosto de Anna, corada e ofegante.

"Minha Ainoko (filha do amor)..."-beijando-a em seguida, separando suas pernas e preparando-a para possuí-la mais uma vez.-"Que poder é este que você possui que me faz te desejar tanto?"

E a penetrou devagar, se deliciando com o calor de seu corpo, sentindo as garras da mulher ferirem as suas costas, e as pernas delgadas dela envolvendo sua cintura, fazendo com que aumentasse seu desejo de possuí-la.

"Sesshoumaru..."-murmurou seu nome em seu ouvido.-"Preciso de você."

Ao ouvir tais palavras, o inuyoukai começou a intensificar seus movimentos, segurando-a pela cintura, beijando e lambendo seu pescoço, totalmente inebriado pelo prazer do ato.

Juntos alcançaram o clímax, de tal maneira que ambos precisaram recuperar o fôlego. Anna aninhada nos braços de Sesshoumaru e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e entrelaçou as pernas com as dele.

"O que está pensando?"-ela perguntou, ao percebê-lo tão calado.

"Um filho pode estar em seu ventre agora...fomos descuidados."-fitando o teto.

"Arrependido?"-perguntou e depois ficou temerosa com a resposta.

"Eu nunca me arrependo de minhas decisões ou ações."-respondeu sério.

"Volto a perguntar...ficaria arrependido se tivesse um filho comigo?"-afastou-se dele, esperando uma resposta.-"Um hanyou?"

Sesshoumaru sentou-se, fitando-a tão intensamente que Anna pensou que ele podia ler a sua alma.

"Me dê filhos homens."-tocando em seu rosto.-"Outra mulher com o seu gênio eu não suportaria."

"Eu não vou agüentar tanto ego se tiver só homens como você."-respondeu fazendo uma expressão severa com o olhar.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso de lado, meio jocoso, abraçando-a pela cintura e beijando seu pescoço...logo, tornou-se inevitável voltarem a se amar.

Quanto tempo dormiram após se amarem? Sesshoumaru despertou percebendo que o sol já estava alto, talvez passasse do meio dia. Virou-se ao escutar um débil suspiro vindo de sua companheira e em silêncio a admirava adormecida.

Deu um sorriso de lado, imaginando se o seu pai previra isso quando impôs que o príncipe dos Inuyoukais deveria cuidar do futuro de uma dama dos youkais gatos...que iria querer que ela se tornasse a sua dama.

"Minha dama?"-olhando para ela

Pensou consigo mesmo. Em geral, após satisfazer seu desejo e seu ego ao conquistar uma fêmea, no dia seguinte nem sequer se lembrava de seus nomes, mas o fato é que ele se recusava a deixar aquele pobre leito, a companhia e o calor daquele corpo abraçado ao seu.

Com o silêncio que lhe era característico, afastou-se de Anna. A viu encolher-se como se o frio da tarde a incomodasse e a cobriu com a parte de cima de seu quimono, vestindo em seguida apenas sua hakama e suas espadas na cintura, saindo da cabana.

"Aonde o idiota do Jaken está?"-perguntou a si mesmo olhando ao redor. De repente, um cheiro peculiar que denunciava perigo chegou às suas narinas.-"Esse cheiro nauseante...é dele! Impossível!"

Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao escutar um zumbido e ao olhar para cima reconheceu um dos insetos venenosos de Naraki.

"Hunf...então aquele verme ainda vive?"

O inseto afastou-se do inuyoukai rapidamente. Sesshoumaru hesitou um instante se deveria deixar Anna sozinha ou não, acaso Naraki estivesse perto, mas lembrou-se que a jovem hanyou não era indefesa. Confiando nela, seguiu a criatura.

"Se Naraki ainda vive...irei terminar o que o incompetente do Inuyasha não pode!"

Anna aos poucos foi despertando. Sentou-se depressa no tatame, cobrindo sua nudez com o quimono que reconheceu imediatamente ser o dele. Com um sorriso, aspirou o cheiro másculo de Sesshoumaru que estava na vestimenta e olhou ao redor, não percebendo a presença dele.

"Onde será que ele foi?"-murmurou.

Levantou-se, pegando a roupa pretendendo se cobrir com ela, já que as suas estavam sujas de sangue ou rasgadas pelo ataque que sofrera...e pelas garras de Sesshoumaru, impaciente para livrar-se delas. Ficou corada ao se lembrar do que fizeram.

Naquele instante, a porta abriu-se de repente, e um pequeno youkai carregando uma sacola entrou falando sem parar.

"Sessshoumar-sssssama...eu trouxe as coisas da hanyou e..."-o youkai sapo para arregalando os olhos diante de Anna.-"Glup...!"

"AHHH!"-Anna se cobre rapidamente com o quimono.

"Eu não vi nada!"-fechando os olhos, jogando a sacola para o alto.-"Bem...um pouquinho e...GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"-Jaken é calado pelo pé de Anna que enterrava a cabeça dele no assoalho.

"Pervertido!"

"Ggfhamamamafmmm..."-Jaken murmurava de cara no chão, depois levantou-se com ela toda machucada.-"Foi sem querer."

"PRA FORA!"-gritou Anna antes de chutá-lo para fora da cabana, e suspirando sentou-se no chão.-"Essa bagunça toda e Sesshoumaru não voltou?"

Pegando sua sacola, procurou por outra roupa. Ficou aliviada ao saber que o servo de Sesshoumaru havia trazido a espada de seu pai também. Vestiu-se e saiu da cabana, onde viu Jaken com a cara enterrada na terra. Ela se aproxima do pequeno youkai e o ergue.

"Onde está seu senhor?"

"Eu não ssssei."-ele se solta de Anna.-"Estava com você e...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhh...você e o messssstre..."-foi calado com um coque.

"Não seja indiscreto!"-ela avisou e depois parou ao sentir um odor conhecido.-"Youji?"

"Anna hime."-o youkai gato sai da mata, fazendo uma saudação a ela, que fica em alerta.-"Que bom reencontrá-la."

"O que faz aqui, Youji?"-perguntou desconfiada.

Youji aspira fundo e faz uma careta de nojo.

"O cheiro dele está todo impregnado em você, Anna hime...permitiu que ele a tocasse?"-dizia, em um tom de voz que tanto Anna quanto Jaken não gostaram.-"Permitiu que um cachorro a tocasse?"

"Isso não é da sua conta, Youji."-estreitou o olhar, sentindo o sangue ferver.

"Sabe, quando a revi pensei que o destino havia sorrido para mim. Que iria ficar ao meu lado contra aqueles que causaram a morte de seu pai."-acusou.

"Aquela guerra entre clãs que causou a morte de meu pai."

"E a espada do pai de Sesshoumaru."-ele se aproxima, passando por ela.-"Mas pelo visto, esqueceu disso."

"Youji, se preza a sua vida é melhor partir antes que Sesshoumaru volte."-ela avisou, afastando-se o máximo que pode dele.-"Aliás...por que violaram um túmulo?"

"Algo que não lhe cabe saber a respeito."

Jaken ouvia a conversa, sendo ignorando por Youji que não o considerava um empecilho, e não gostava do fato de estar diante de um inimigo de seu mestre. O pequeno youkai resolve não ficar calado mais.

"Como sssssssse atreve a falar desta maneira de meu Ssssssssenhor Sesssshoumu!"-o pequeno youkai apontava seu cajado para Youji.-"Vai ssentir..."

Youji o calou, dando-lhe um chute e o jogando contra as árvores.

"Bem, onde estávamos antes daquela pulga nos interromper? Ah, sim...falávamos de como traiu sua raça."

"Os youkais gatos que serviam meu pai me toleravam apenas, por medo e respeito a ele."-respondeu com amargura.-"Não devo nada a ninguém!"

"Eu gostava de você, Anna...pensei até mesmo em torná-la minha companheira."

Anna surpreendeu-se com a declaração de Youji.

"Seu pai com certeza teria aprovado a nossa união. Ficaria horrorizado em saber o que fez com Sesshoumaru!"-havia ódio em suas palavras.

"Meu pai não aprovaria minha união com um covarde que mata humanos por prazer!"

"Este era o único defeito de seu pai...compaixão pelos humanos."-sorriu.-"Afinal, ele se casou com uma...um ato que muitos consideraram imperdoável, impensável!"

Anna sacou sua espada e apontou para Youji.

"Se continuar a falar assim de meus pais, eu o matarei!"-ameaçou.

Youji não parecia nada intimidado pela ameaça de Anna, ao contrário, parecia tranqüilo.

"Diga-me, Anna...se eu derramar seu sangue agora, seu amante o farejaria e viria aqui?"-sorriu.-"Eu espero que sim."

Súbito, os outros youkais gatos que seguiam Youji apareceram, e Anna pode notar que eles não pareciam normais. Estavam mais altos e fortes, mais parecidos com monstros.

"Uma amiga me presenteou com algo maravilhoso."-Youji também começou a mudar.-"Com a força que irá matar Sesshoumaru."

Jaken acorda, balança a cabeça meio zonzo. Arregala os olhos ao ver a cena dos enormes youkais gatos cercando Anna como uma presa.

"Aaaaaaahhhh..o que eu faço?"-pensava.-"Não é da minha conta sssse elesss a matarem. Massss, Sesssshoumaru-sssssssssssama pode não gostar! E ele pode me matar se algo acontecer com a hanyou e eu não fiz nada! Mas ele sssssão enormes e mais fortes do que eu!"-correndo desesperado em círculos e gritando.-"O QUE FAREI?"

De repente ele para de correr, sentindo a presença de seu mestre não muito longe dali.

"-SAMAAAAAAAA! TEMOS PROBLEMASSSSSSSSSSS!"-correndo mata adentro.

Sesshoumaru andava pela mata, havia perdido o inseto de vista e seu cheiro estava quase imperceptível. Amaldiçoou Naraki e seus truques e depois parou de caminhar, com o estranho pressentimento de que talvez quisessem afastá-lo de Anna.

Quando ia fazer menção de retornar por onde veio, uma estranha canção chama a sua atenção. Não conhecia a melodia, mas algo nela fez com que mudasse de idéia e seguisse a voz.

Caminhou até um riacho onde uma mulher de longos cabelos dourados cantarolava enquanto as pernas estavam dentro da água, relaxando. Era uma inuyoukai, como ele. Tinha as mesmas características que marcavam os da sua espécie, como as manchas no rosto...e uma beleza exótica que fez com que Sesshoumaru não conseguisse desviar o olhar, nem mesmo quando dois pares de orbes azuis o fitaram.

"Quem é você?"-ele perguntou recebendo da jovem um belo sorriso.

"Estive esperando pelo senhor..."-ela respondeu sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru sentiu uma leve vertigem, como se uma névoa cobrisse seus olhos. Depois fechou os olhos com força, a imagem de Anna veio a sua mente e então fitou a misteriosa youkai.

"Quem é você e o que faz em minhas terras?"-perguntou sério.

"Meu nome é Sakura, meu senhor."-ela respondeu.

Sesshoumaru sentiu novamente a vertigem ao fitar os olhos de Sakura, mas a voz estridente de Jaken o despertou.

"Sessssshoumaru-sssssssssamaaaaaaaaaaa!"-o pequeno youkai apareceu correndo de dentro da mata, caindo ajoelhado diante de seu mestre, tentando recuperar o fôlego.-"Finalmente eu o encontrei!"

"O que faz aqui, Jaken?"-perguntou com a sua usual voz fria e cortante.

"Ele apareceu e começou a falar que ela traiu sua raça e que ia matar meu sssenhor mas aí ela ficou irritada e eu tentei defender a sua honra e eu lutei com ele, foi uma luta desigual mas eu não hesitei em defender meu messsstre e..."-disparou a falar, fazendo Sesshoumaru suspirar impaciente.-"AH...ele vai matar a hanyou, Sssessshoumaru-sssssssssama!"

"Anna?"

A menção dela estar em perigo, fez com que ele saltasse por sobre Jaken, e corresse o mais rápido que pode pela mata, para chegar na cabana e ajudá-la.

"Como se atrevem a ameaçar o que me pertence?"-indagou em pensamento, furioso.

"Ssssesshoumaru-ssssssama?"- Deixado para trás, Jaken olha para os lados e então vê a estranha inuyoukai, sentindo um arrepio diante do olhar dela, fazendo com que saísse correndo.-"Ssssshoumaru-sssssssama, esssssssspere por Jaken!"

Sakura sorriu quando os dois se afastaram. Um sorriso carregado de malícia e maldade.

"Você me pertencerá, Sesshoumaru...um escravo da minha vontade."-e gargalhou.

Continua...

Nota: Hakama é a calça do quimono, oras.


	7. Chapter 7

**In Your Eyes**

**Capítulo 7**

Anna se desviava dos golpes sucessivos dos youkais gatos monstruosos que seguiam Youji, e tal estratégia a estava cansando. Desviava-se de um, logo outro aparecia para atacá-la. Acertava um golpe e precisava se proteger das garras de outro. Sua respiração estava ofegante diante do esforço e por pouco as garras de Youji atingiram sua garganta, mas arranharam seu rosto produzindo ferimentos na qual sangue escorria.

- Sangue delicioso!-Youji lambeu as garras que tinha um pouco do sangue de Anna e sorriu insano.-Quero mais.

- Como ousa tocar em minha mulher!

As palavras proferidas friamente, mas com certa irritação, chegaram aos ouvidos de todos momentos antes de um punho de força descomunal atingir o rosto de Youji e lançá-lo longe. Anna presenciou com um vislumbre de alivio e admiração a figura imponente de Sesshoumaru se colocar entre ela e seus agressores.

- Estou farto de vermes como vocês sujarem a terra de meus ancestrais com sua presença imunda.-replicou Sesshoumaru, olhando com verdadeiro desprezo para os youkais gatos.

Em seguida, ele os ignorou por completo aproximando-se de Anna e tocando levemente em seu rosto analisando a ferida.

- Você atrai problemas, Chibiko.

- Eu...-ela se afastou como se o toque dele lhe queimasse a pele.-Eu saro rápido. Não me chame de Chibiko!

- Ótimo. Detestaria que seu belo rosto fosse maculado por arranhões. -Anna corou e Sesshoumaru virou-se para cuidar dos youkais gatos. -Mas o ato deles, em tocá-la, merece um castigo. Jaken!

O pequeno youkai apareceu rapidamente, ainda ofegante pela corrida e se colocou ao lado de seu mestre.

- Ssssim, Sesssshoumaru-sssssssssssama!

- Proteja Anna.-caminhou calmamente até os youkais gatos após dar a ordem.

- Proteger a hanyou?-ele parecia surpreso.

- Com sua inútil vida.-completou o poderoso youkai.

-S-Ssssimmm!-respondeu rapidamente, e ficou a refletir.-"A única pessssssoa que meu ssssssssenhor tinha algum tipo de preocupassssão era pela moleca! Agora esta hanyou! O que essssssssssstá havendo com meu ssssssssenhor, afinal?"

Jaken fitou para Anna que mantinha o olhar fixo em seu mestre.

" Ssssserá que...Não creio! Ele não essssscolheria uma mestisssa! Ainda maissss uma que tem ssssangue de gato nassss veiassss!"

A gargalhada de Youji tomou conta do lugar, fazendo Sesshoumaru erguer a sobrancelha levemente e imaginar que ele havia enlouquecido de alguma forma. Anna e Jaken também consideraram que a sanidade de Youji havia se esvaído de alguma forma.

- E acha que pode com todos nós juntos, cão?-Youji provocou mostrando suas garras e dentes. Os demais rosnaram ameaçadoramente para o inuyoukai.

- Vocês são como animais raivosos.-Sesshoumaru ergue a mão com serenidade, juntando o dedo indicador e o médio.-Animais raivosos devem ser sacrificados.

Os youkais gatos que seguiam Youji se lançaram contra Sesshoumaru, com as grandes bocas cheias de dentes e salivando como loucos. Mas o inuyoukai permanecia com a expressão inalterada, com gesto elegantes e precisos, moveu a mão e o braço. Um chicote de luz escarlate brotou de seus dedos, envolvendo os youkais gatos, cortando suas carnes e ossos, dilacerando seus corpos.

Nem um urro de dor tiveram tempo de proferir, e seus corpos caíram ao chão em pedaços. O sangue manchando a grama e pedras próximos. E nenhuma gota parecia ter ousado tocar em Sesshoumaru.

Em silêncio ele fitava Youji com desprezo. Este por outro lado parecia não acreditar no que havia presenciado e tremia de ódio, e talvez medo, diante de Sesshoumaru.

- Co-como?

- Achou mesmo que um verme inferior como você representava ameaça a mim?- Sesshoumaru parecia afirmar o que dizia ao invés de indagar Youji.- De algum modo você aumentou sua força física, mas é preciso muito mais que isso para derrotar Sesshoumaru.

- Maldito!-vociferou Youji.

Sesshoumaru desapareceu do campo de visão do youkai gato para aparecer diante dele com uma rapidez surpreendente. O poderoso youkai segurou firmemente o braço de Youji, firmando suas garras na carne.

- Foi esta mão que tocou o rosto de Anna. Sinto o cheiro dela em suas garras.-Sesshoumaru usando as suas próprias garras, da mão livre, cravou-as no braço de Youji que no instante seguinte urrava de dor pelo braço arrancado por Sesshoumaru.-Farei isso com qualquer um que tocar no que me pertence.

Dizendo isso jogou o braço de lado, como se este o enojasse. Youji parecia querer conter a hemorragia com a outra mão, o rosto transtornado pela dor.

- Deixarei que viva com a humilhação de ter sido derrotado por Sesshoumaru. Saia das minhas terras! –a voz dele mostrava naquele instante uma raiva bestial por Youji.-Se eu sentir sua presença fétida em minhas terras novamente, irei caçá-lo e arrancarei todos os membros que ainda possuiu! Agora, saia da minha frente, verme!

- Vai se arrepender de não ter me matado, cão!-grunhiu Youji.

Sesshoumaru o ignorou, como se a sua ameaça nada lhe representava, caminhando até Anna e Jaken.

- Ouviu Cachorro? Vai se arrepender de não ter me ma...urrghhh!-sua ameaça foi encerrada ao ver seu coração ser transpassado pela garra de Sesshoumaru, que o fitava friamente.

O youkai gato nem sequer teve chance de ver o movimento de Sesshoumaru, tamanha a sua velocidade.

- Tem razão. Lembrou-me de que misericórdia com um inimigo fraco é um ato inútil.-disse-lhe, retirando a garra e com outro movimento rápido tirava o sangue de sua mão como se isto lhe causasse nojo.- E Sesshoumaru não conhece misericórdia. Morra de uma vez.

Virando as costas, deixou Youji tombar ao chão já sem vida.

Anna sentiu um leve tremor em seu corpo ao ver Sesshoumaru caminhar com altivez em sua direção. Ele havia derrotado a todos com tanta facilidade que era impossível não admirar sua força e poder e ao mesmo tempo, ela teve a constatação que ainda estava longe de ser tão forte, a ponto de lutar igual por igual com ele.

Sesshoumaru a fitou um instante, quando ia fazer menção de estender a mão para que ela levantasse, Anna já o tinha feito. A garota fazia questão de não demonstrar qualquer sinal de fraqueza diante dele, e no fundo isso orgulhava Sesshoumaru.

"Bela, geniosa, forte, orgulhosa e tem coragem.", refletia o inuyoukai, fitando o rosto dela. Eram qualidades que descobria convivendo tão pouco tempo juntos e que admirava.

- Vamos embora.-ele ordenou por fim.

- Que?-Anna o questionou.

- Para casa.-caminhando lentamente.

- Aquela não é minha casa.

Sesshoumaru parou e virou um pouco o corpo para observá-la. "Teimosa", pensou. Uma qualidade que não apreciava, mas que naquela fêmea se tornava um atrativo a mais. Não estava acostumado a ser contrariado.

- Será. Quando se tornar minha consorte.-anunciou, voltando a caminhar.

Jaken ficou boquiaberto. Na verdade seu queixo literalmente alcançou o chão. Anna ficou imóvel, como se estivesse ouvindo errado.

- O que disse?

- CONSSSSSSSSSSSSORTE?

-Por que o espanto? Eu decidi que a quero. E aparentemente para isso terei que torná-la minha consorte, o farei.-Anna abriu a boca para protestar.-Você vai ser minha esposa. Jaken, escolte-a de volta para meu castelo.

E voltou a caminhar, sem olhar para trás e ver a expressão estupefata de Anna... E Jaken em estado de choque.

Já se aproximavam do castelo do feudo quando Rin os avistaram e saiu correndo ao encontro dos youkais, com um enorme sorriso.

-Anna-chan voltou!-dizia a menina feliz em sua inocência.-Sesshoumaru-sama!

- O que, Rin?-indagou o youkai, com frieza.

- Obrigada por ter trazido Anna-chan de volta!-respondeu Rin com alegria.

-Sesshoumaru!-Anna o chamou, com um tom de voz irritado, já dentro dos muros do castelo.

-Por que a irritação, Anna. Não lhe agrada ser minha esposa?-falou de maneira tão natural e calma que Anna teve que se concentrar para não socá-lo.

- Não é isso!

-Então o que?

-Não posso ser sua esposa!

-Não diga tolices.-ele virou-se para mandar os servos que o cercavam para atendê-lo se afastarem.-Nos completamos.-ela ia voltar a argumentar.-E você pode estar carregando meu filho.

-Nem toda mulher, youkai ou humana, fica grávida na primeira vez!

Parou de falar ao perceber que todos prestavam atenção a conversa, incluindo Rin com os olhos bem abertos.

-Você vai ter um bebê, Anna-chan?-perguntou com um sorriso.

-Não!-respondeu imediatamente, corada.

-Mas, de onde vêm os bebês?-ela perguntou e Anna ficou lívida, Jaken ficou chocado. Anna olhou para Sesshoumaru que, pelo olhar, se divertia com o embaraço dela.

-Não vem bebê algum!-Anna por fim respondeu, alarmada.-E aqui não é um lugar apropriado para conversarmos.

-Tem razão. Saiam!-todos os criados e servos de Sesshoumaru saíram rapidamente.-Jaken, você e Rin também.

-Vamossss moleca.-Jaken puxava a menina pela manga do kimono.

Por fim, ficaram apenas Sesshoumaru e Anna, sozinhos no pátio principal.

-Não deseja ficar ao meu lado? Depois do que houve na cabana, achei que seria seu desejo.

- Não quero alimentar suas ilusões, Sesshoumaru.

-Ilusões? Isso é algo pertinente a fracos.-desdenhou.-Por que ficaria iludido?

-Acha que nossa união seria bem vista pelos seus familiares? Seu povo? E eu não tenho certeza de que quero ser sua esposa.

-É este o seu temor? Minha palavra é lei entre os meus. Se não aceitarem enfrentarão a mim. E por que hesita em aceitar? Sou um lorde, tenho terras bem protegidas, e riqueza para prover-lhe seus desejos. E pelo o que houve naquela cabana...-ele se aproximou tocando seu rosto.-Um excelente amante que soube satisfazê-la.

-É extremamente arrogante! Como pode afirmar isso?

-Você ronrona quando a toco ou beijo.

-Eu não ronrono!-defendeu-se, corada até a raiz dos cabelos.

-Ronrona sim...-os longos dedos deslizam pelo pescoço alvo dela.-Principalmente quando faço isso.-aspira o perfume de seus cabelos.

-Pára com isso, Sesshoumaru...-ela ronrona.

-Em sete dias será minha esposa.-ele declarou, passando a língua em sua orelha e se afastando, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Anna ficou estática, depois cerrou os punhos.

-ARROGANTE CONVENCIDO!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Algum tempo depois, quando só restava naquele lugar os cadáveres dos youkais gatos, esperando pelas aves de rapinas para se banquetearem. Uma inuyoukai, de belos traços, caminhava entre os corpos.

- Fracos... -sorriu e observou um inseto, parecido com uma vespa enorme aproximando-se. - Ele me espera? Quanta honra. -sarcástica.

A inuyoukai segue o inseto por entre a mata, até uma planície encoberta por uma espécie de névoa incomum. Mas a mulher parecia enxergar através da névoa, seguindo o inseto. Logo, as névoas revelavam o que encobriam...um palácio.

Os portões abrem e não há ninguém para receber a youkai naquele lugar lúgubre. Na verdade, seus moradores há muito foram mortos pelo atual residente.

Com passos determinados, a bela youkai entrou no prédio principal até o local que pertenceria ao antigo senhor daquele castelo. Cortinas pesadas impediam que a mulher enxergasse quem estava do outro lado do aposento.

- Falhou...-dizia uma voz aparentemente cansada.

- Eu disse que seria um teste. Você, mais que ninguém sabe que eles não eram capazes de matar Sesshoumaru.

- Foram precipitados...não deveriam atacar antes da hora...preciso de um corpo novo...Baba-Yagha.-havia dor na voz.

- O que esperava de youkais inferiores?-ela sorriu.-Ah, você sabe o que é ser inferior.

- Não abuse, Baba-Yagha!-um tentáculo saltou de dentro da cortina, enrolando-se no pescoço da youkai, que permanecia impassível.-Ainda posso matá-la com apenas um pensamento!

-Aí não terá seu precioso corpo.

-E nem você...-a criatura geme, como se sentisse fatiga e dor.-Malditos Inuyasha e a garota humana...Sesshoumaru...culpa deles eu estar assim...

-Parece que nosso ódio pelos Inuyoukais é o que nos mantêm vivos. Inutaisho me tirou aquilo que eu mais prezava, seus filhos o reduziram ao que é agora.-disse a mulher.-Em breve, iremos ter tudo o que queremos!

-Huhuhuhuhu...-a estranha figura deu uma risada enfraquecida, acompanhada pela risada da mulher.

"Ria mulher", a figura se dizia em pensamento, "em breve, o único vitorioso serei eu...Naraku."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Uma semana depois...

Sesshoumaru a beijou no pescoço, como fazia todos os dias, desde que aquele dia na cabana. Ele a cortejava sem tréguas, e não hesitava em acariciá-la. Mas não compartilhavam do mesmo leito há dias, como se ele apenas esperasse que se tornassem marido e mulher para voltar a tê-la novamente por inteira.

Anna ronronou com suavidade e este som o deixou mais excitado ainda.

Um ruído próximo o fez se afastar de Anna. Era Tomishiro que parecia constrangido, e por não dizer satisfeito, ao ver seu mestre e Anna juntos.

-Diga o que houve.-ordena o youkai.

-Senhor...temos visitantes.

-É o monge que ordenei que viesse ao castelo celebrar minhas núpcias?

-Não...-ele baixa o olhar.-Trata-se de Muneyoshi-sama.

O semblante de Sesshoumaru ficou sombrio e ele tratou de ir até o visitante.

-Quem?-indagou Anna ao idoso.

-O primo de primeiro grau de Sesshoumaru-sama.-respondeu.-É nítido que nunca se suportaram. Muneyoshi sempre quis o título de líder do clã dos Inuyoukais. E as constantes viagens do meu mestre sempre foi principal argumento dele para fazer os demais membros do clã indagarem se Sesshoumaru-sama liga para o nosso futuro.

-E ele veio fazer o que aqui?

-Certamente já sabe sobre você.

Anna seguiu Sesshoumaru, e o viu próximo a uma comitiva. Um youkai, parecido com Sesshoumaru saiu de uma liteira. Eram parecidos, o que mostrava o parentesco entre eles, mas tinha ombros fortes e traços um tanto mais brutalizados que os de Sesshoumaru. Os longos cabelos prateados eram presos por um rabo de cavalo alto. Com um gesto, ele estende a mão para alguém da liteira, e uma bela youkai sai dela.

Ela era alta e esguia, pele alva e tinha um sorriso misterioso nos lábios. Pela maneira que Sesshoumaru olhou pra a jovem, percebeu-se que ele a conhecia.

-Muneyoshi...o que o trás as minhas terras?-foi logo indagando.-E quem é ela?

-Esta é minha esposa Sakura, primo.-apresentou-a rapidamente.-Vim, porque meus emissários me falaram de seu...casamento.

Sesshoumaru fitou a youkai. Era a mesma que vira na mata há uma semana atrás. Estranhou que era pudesse ser a consorte de seu primo.

-Emissários? Humm...quer dizer, espiões primo.-sorriu com desdém.

-Aquela é ela?-Muneyoshi apontou com o olhar para a Anna.-Sesshoumaru, enlouqueceu? Quer se casar com uma...youkai gato?-disse as últimas palavras com visível nojo.

-Modere suas palavras, primo. Ou terei que arrancar sua língua.-o inuyoukai respondeu com frieza, franzindo levemente o cenho.

-Você deve se casar com um dos nossos, para não colocar nossa linhagem em risco!-Muneyoshi se mostrava irritado.-Já não basta seu pai ter manchado o nome de nosso clã colocando no mundo um hanyo bastardo, agora quer misturar nosso sangue com o dela?

Anna cerrou os punhos, a garra machucava sua mão e ela se controlava para não avançar e rasgar a garganta daquele insuportável. E a mulher dele não parava de encarar Sesshoumaru sensualmente, o que fez Anna experimentar um novo sentimento...ciúmes mortal.

-Não tem nada a dizer, minha dama?-Sesshoumaru perguntou a Anna de repente, com calma.

Anna se aproximou de Sesshomaru, ficando ao lado dele e sorriu friamente para Muneyoshi.

-Não, meu lorde.

- Acha que todos irão apoiar este matrimônio sem cabimento? Ela não é nem sequer uma dama que mereça ser amante de um lorde!

-Eu sou filha de lorde Yamashura. Senhor das terras além do Vale.-respondeu Anna com uma certa irritação.

-De um perdedor.-sorriu Muneyoshi, que teve seu sorriso arrancado dos lábios quando Anna avançou sobre ele, mas sendo detida por Sesshoumaru com apenas um braço.

-Meu marido!-disse a misteriosa Sakura.-Por favor...

Muneyoshi olhou para a esposa e em seguida faz uma reverência a Sesshoumaru.

-Perdoe meus modos.

-Deveria pedir perdão a minha noiva, Muneyoshi. Em breve será sua senhora.-respondeu Sesshoumaru.-Não a queira como inimiga...ou a mim.

-Novamente peço perdão por meus excessos...meu Lorde.

-Tomishiro, leve-os para o quarto de hóspedes.-ordenou Sesshoumaru ao servo.

Tanto Muneyoshi quanto Sakura acompanharam o servo, mas não antes de lançarem sobre Anna olhares hostis e frios, percebidos por todos.

-Todos em sua família irão me hostilizar assim.

-Não. Sei que há aqueles que me são fiéis e apoiarão minhas decisões, sejam elas quais forem. E isso a aborrece?

-Se não se importar que eu arranhe alguns rostos atrevidos!-se referindo a Sakura.

-Não me importo, se isso lhe fizer bem. Amanhã pela manhã, outros chegarão. Está preparada?

-Sim.-e se retirou quando viu Rin chegando e chamando-a para andar pelos jardins.

Nisso Jaken se aproximou.

-Jaken...quero que fique sempre ao lado delas. Não deixe que ninguém ouse levantar a mão para elas, se o fizerem...

-Sessssshoumaru-ssssama acredita que alguém ousaria tanto em ssssseu casssstelo?

-Não sentiu?

-O que?-confuso.

-Uma energia maligna...familiar...-estreitou o olhar, sentia algo errado.

Continua...

Notas:

De acordo com o Aurélio, consorte é o mesmo que cônjuge. (esposa/esposo).

Yagyu Muneyoshi nasceu no ano de 1529 e foi um dos samurais que mais influenciou o destino do Japão. No início de sua vida ele lutou em diversas batalhas, e posteriormente iniciou uma peregrinação para aperfeiçoar sua técnica. Seu nome me inspirou para esse personagem.


	8. Chapter 8

**In Your Eyes**

**Capítulo 8**

-Tolo idiota! Quase estragou tudo! Sua inveja por Sesshoumaru quase colocou tudo a perder!-Sakura dizia com calma surpreendente, admirando a lua da janela de seu aposento, e depois olha para seu "marido" sentado no futton, imóvel.

Ela se aproxima dele, tocando seus cabelos e se ajoelha ao lado dele, abraçando-o como se fosse um bebê.

- Se já não estivesse morto, Muneyoshi...eu o mataria agora por isso.-os olhos de Muneyoshi são iluminados pela luz pálida da lua, mostrando-os sem vida como os de um cadáver.-Mesmo sendo um boneco, o ressentimento que carregava em vida por seu primo era forte...terei que ser mais cuidadosa. Afinal...Não podemos fazer nenhum mal ao futuro corpo de Naraku...-e sorriu dando um beijo no rosto frio dele.-Boa noite, "querido".

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Dois dias depois.

O monge que iria realizar a cerimônia não havia chegado. E este fato estava fazendo com que o senhor do castelo ficasse irritado. Sesshoumaru usava um kimono de casamento branco e azul claro, seus cabelos estavam presos por um rabo de cavalo e ele mantinha presas em sua cintura suas espadas.

-Hmm...eu não estranharia se o monge houver sido morto a caminho daqui.-comentou Tomishiro preocupado a Jaken.

-Sssseria posssssível que aquelessss que sssse opõem ao Sssssssshoumaru-ssssama ousassssem tanto?

-Não creio. Mas não confio em Muneyoshi e nem na fêmea que o acompanha.

-Eu também não confio nela.-Jaken neste momento relata ao velho servo o que havia acontecido dias atrás na floresta e de ter visto Sakura por lá, e o arrepio que sentiu ao revê-la.

-Hmmmm.-Tomishiro ficou pensativo e preocupado.-Isso não é bom...

-Não messsssmo!

Os dois servos notaram a mudança de expressão em Sesshoumaru, por seus planos de desposar Anna naquele dia estarem sendo frustrados. Não estava acostumado a ser contrariado.

O castelo estava cheio pelos parentes de Sesshoumaru que chegaram nos últimos dois dias para a realização da cerimônia. Alguns desgostosos pela escolha da noite, outros indiferentes, mas um número considerável era fiel ao seu senhor e suas decisões.

Olhou de relance Muneyoshi e Sakura, ele parecia não esconder o fato de que apreciava o fato de que a cerimônia não iria se realizar, ela parecia indiferente naquele momento.

Cerrou os punhos, se controlando.

Foi quando notou a mudança no ar. Como se um grande poder se aproximava. Poder este que era notado por todos no castelo, e fazia Muneyoshi estremecer e sua consorte não escondia a surpresa.

Sesshoumaru nem sequer se alterou.

Os céus se abriram, e uma carruagem atravessou as nuvens, puxada por youkais dragões, guiados por outros tipos de youkais. A carruagem pousou no centro do castelo. Os servos que o guiavam imediatamente abriram a porta para que a pessoa que levavam saísse. Curvaram-se em total respeito a ela.

Sesshoumau ergueu apenas uma sobrancelha diante da ilustre visita.

-Por que o espanto, Sesshoumaru? Seria algo extraordinário uma mãe aparecer para assistir o casamento de seu único filho?

Os longos cabelos prateados estavam presos em um elaborado penteado, ornado por jóias. As roupas feitas da mais pura seda, colorida, poderiam fazer qualquer mortal desavisado crer que estava diante de alguma divindade. Servos olharam com admiração a mulher que ali estava, e todos os presentes, com exceção do senhor do castelo, se curvaram diante dela.

-Grande Matriarca!-Jaken curvou-se, após ter se perdido em sua admiração pela entrada triunfal da mais respeitável mulher daquele clã.

-Mãe. Realmente me surpreende que tenha saído de seu castelo para vir a este mundo.

-Sesshoumaru.-Ela fechou os olhos.-Eu não perderia o seu casamento por nada deste mundo ou do outro. Espero não ter chegado atrasada para a cerimônia.

-Ainda não houve uma cerimônia.

-A noiva desistiu?-ela o provocou, sorrindo com ironia.

-Acha que alguma fêmea fugiria do privilégio de ser minha esposa?-respondeu a provocação e o sorriso.

-Pelo visto ainda não aprendeu a ser humilde. Isso é bom!-a dama ficou séria.-Não é de todo parecido com seu pai então.

-Desculpe-me minha senhora.-Tomishiro apareceu ainda mantendo uma postura humilde.-Mas o monge que iria abençoar a união não chegou.

-Creio que nem aparecerá.-concluiu a senhora olhando para Muneyoshi.-Como a Grande Matriarca, basta que minhas bênçãos sejam dadas para esta união. Prepare a cerimônia.

Todos se surpreenderam com a decisão da senhora. Sesshoumaru sorriu e ordenou que todos se preparassem e trouxessem a noiva, depois ficou ao lado de sua mãe e cochichou:

-Por quê?

-O que?-ela pareceu se fazer de desentendida observando uma tapeçaria.-Feitos por mãos humanas, mas um trabalho razoável!

-Por que veio para realizar este casamento? Nunca saiu de seu castelo, nem quando seu marido a trocou por este mundo.-e frisou a frase.-E nem quando eu o segui quando criança.

-Não faça reclamações como se fosse um fraco, Sesshoumaru. Eu não dei a luz a um fraco, mas a um líder!-ela o repreendeu com delicadeza.-Fiquei feliz que tenha finalmente escolhido uma esposa para dar continuidade ao nosso clã.

-O que mais sabe sobre minha futura esposa?

-Que ela é mais do que aparenta.-a senhora dos inuyoukais caminhou, seguida pelos servos, até o alto do salão principal onde iria ser realizada a cerimônia e aguardou, fazendo um sinal para que Sesshoumaru ficasse ao seu lado.-Como seu primo reagiu às suas bodas?

-Considero Muneyoshi orgulhoso e vaidoso demais para enxergar seu lugar.

A matriarca sorriu:

-Eu consideraria a precaução de jamais dar as costas a ele, meu filho.

O salão estava cheio, e os murmúrios se sobressaiam. Todos se perguntando os motivos de seus senhores estarem agindo assim. Foi quando os murmúrios cessaram, pois Anna adentrou o salão. Ela estava lindamente vestida com um kimono branco, com sakuras bordadas em fios de ouro, e os cabelos presos em um coque. Rin entrava com ela e a menina correu para ficar ao lado de Jaken, que fez sinal para que a menina ficasse quieta.

Sesshoumaru a fitou com admiração e não conseguiu deixar de sentir orgulho da sua escolha.

-Realmente, eu compreendo sua decisão.-a matriarca comentou.

Anna parecia tensa, e caminhou pelo salão com os olhos fixos em Sesshoumaru. Notou a bela mulher, parecida com ele ao seu lado e indagou quem seria. O senhor do castelo estendeu a mão para a sua noiva, e ela aceitou.

"O que estou fazendo?"-ela se perguntava, enquanto ficava ao lado de Sesshoumaru.-"Que força é esta que ele possui que me faz querer ficar com ele, ao mesmo tempo que minha razão pede que eu corra para bem longe?"

A bela dama ergueu os braços, pedindo que os convidados ainda permanecessem em silêncio e começou. Ela disse algumas palavras, e o noivo fez os votos de eterna aliança e proteção. Quando Anna percebeu, já estava casada com Sesshoumaru aos olhos de seu povo.

Um murmúrio de felicitações entre os convidados fora ouvido, o que demonstrava que nem todos apoiavam tal união. Uma longa fila se formou para os cumprimentos quando os noivos se ergueram.

Se reuniram para um banquete de comemoração, mas a tensão no ar era visível. De um lado os que apoiavam a decisão de Sesshoumaru, seja por lealdade ou por obrigação polida. Do outro, os que estavam próximos a Muneyoshi e compartilhavam sua visão de que o líder de seu clã não estava tomando decisões acertadas.

-Devo mandar esvaziar o salão?-Sesshoumaru sugeriu a Anna, sem tirar os olhos de Muneyoshi e sua companheira.

Ao notar que Sesshoumaru estava ficando tenso e zangado, Anna sorriu, tentando tranquilizá-lo.

-Ordenar que partissem seria tomado como um insulto que poderia ser usado contra nós mais tarde.

-Tem razão.

-Tenho algo a perguntar.-comentou Anna e ele a fitou.-Quem é a senhora que celebrou o casamento?

-Minha honorável mãe.-respondeu com simplicidade, bebericando um gole de saquê.

-Sua mãe!-Anna não escondeu sua surpresa com a revelação.-Por que não me disse antes?

-Sesshoumaru.-a voz da Matriarca o chamou.-Devo dizer que o que me atraiu a seu casamento foi a notícia de que sua esposa seria uma hannyou gato. Mas confesso que me surpreendeu tanto a beleza dela quanto a sua sagacidade ao lidar com a situação de ódio entre os seus.

-Estas não são suas únicas qualidades.

-Sabia que as youkais gatos possuem uma alta capacidade de reprodução?-Anna engasgou com o comentário da matriarca.-Se já a levou ao seu leito, talvez ela até esteja esperando um herdeiro seu.-ela começou a rir diante do constrangimento da nora.-Você já adiantou as núpcias! Impaciente como o pai. Ele fez o mesmo comigo. Nem esperou a celebração do matrimônio.

-Acho que não preciso saber disso, mãe.-bebendo saquê, visivelmente constrangido.

O banquete transcorria "tranquilamente", chegou um momento em que Sesshoumaru se afastou com a mãe, para conversarem com mais privacidade. Anna passou a ficar apenas na companhia de Jaken e Rin. A menina não cabia em si de felicidade, e até mesmo o pequeno servo já estava se acostumando com a idéia, e sorria devido à ingestão do saquê que era servido. Foi quando o sorriso no pequeno youkai desaparecera.

Anna percebeu a presença de Sakura e ela sentou-se ao seu lado, dando um sorriso.

-Não sei se é corajosa ou tola, hannyou. Metade dos aqui presentes desejariam cortar sua garganta neste momento.-disse, se servindo do saquê especialmente selecionado para o senhor do castelo.

-Se eles o fizerem, encontrarão a morte logo em seguida diante da fúria de meu marido e de minha sogra, que abençoou a nossa união.-respondeu sem se alterar.

-Sesshoumaru não merece ser nosso lorde.-disse Muneyoshi aparecendo de repente diante de Anna, assustando-a.-Ele traiu nosso clã ao desposar uma mulher de sangue sujo como o seu!

Anna sentiu-se imensamente insultada! Como ele ousava falar desta maneira de sua família, de sua ascendência? Sem pensar, ela se ergueu e o enfrentou.

-O sangue que corre em minhas veias pertence a famílias poderosas e orgulhosas! Os ancestrais de meu pai eram os orgulhosos defensores de terras em toda a ilha! E os ancestrais de minha mãe eram poderosos samurais, que lutaram em guerras em nome do shogun! Meça suas palavras, cão sarnento ao se referir a eles!

Anna mal terminara de proferir estas palavras e o rosto de Muneyoshi transfigurou-se em uma expressão de fúria, que o fazia parecer um demônio. Muneyoshi a agarrou pelo braço e a ergueu do chão como se fosse leve como uma pluma.

A hannyou não conseguiu conter uma expressão de espanto e horror ao fitar aos olhos e as presas pontiagudas do inuyoukai.

-Como se atreve a tocar minha mulher?

Anna mal tivera tempo de perceber que quem estava atrás dela, indagando Muneyoshi com tamanha frieza, e fúria, era Sesshoumaru. Muneyoshi a lançou contra o marido, que a amparou com facilidade e a depositando no chão com suavidade. Logo em seguida, os olhos de Sesshoumaru ficaram escarlates e suas faces transfiguram-se, tornando-o uma fera.

Em seguida, ele agarrou Muneyoshi pelas vestes e o jogou a metros de distância, fazendo-o voar sobre as cabeças dos convidados.

Então, os elegantes convidados do clã se transformaram em feras e avançaram uns contra os outros, lutando entre si, desferindo golpes que em homens comuns e youkais menos poderosos seriam mortais. Mas eles se erguiam e voltavam a avançar, lutando ferozmente.

Jaken e Tomishiro puxaram Rin e Anna para a segurança provisória embaixo das mesas, onde alguns servos já se encontraram, enquanto outros haviam sabiamente fugido.

-Isssso não é bom!-exclamou Jaken.

-Estou com medo, Anna-chan!-Rin abraçou a hannyou, tremendo.

-Não se preocupe pequenina.-dizia Tomishiro.-Há tempos que eu não via lutas assim, mas Sesshoumaru-sama sabe cuidar de si.

-Estas lutas acontecem com frequência?-Anna espantou-se.

-Bem...-Tomishiro parecia sem graça.-Há desafios constantes entre eles, para verem quem é o mais forte, mas lorde Sesshoumaru sempre venceu aqueles que o desafiavam com facilidade. Logo se acalmam e tudo volta ao normal.

-Tudo isso é culpa minha! Eu devia ter ido embora ao invés de ter ficado e aceitado a decisão de Sesshoumaru assim!

-Não é verdade.-a voz da Matriarca, que permanecia em pé inabalável, observando as lutas, era tranquila.-Eles temem as mudanças que os novos tempos trazem. Eles sentem que o tempo dos youkais reinarem soberanos por este mundo está com os anos contados.

-Como?

-Eles acreditam que mantendo a pureza de nossa raça, nós continuaremos a reinar absolutos.-ela fechou os olhos e sorri.-Há tempos meu falecido marido já percebia tais mudanças.

"E por isso tinha tanto apreço pelos humanos. Via na união entre youkais e humanos, a única maneira de sobrevivência das famílias de grande poder.", refletia a matriarca, "Infelizmente, caberá aos fracos a extinção ou o exílio se não se adaptarem a esta mudança."

Em seguida ela olhou discretamente a nora, que tentava acalmar a menina humana.

"Infelizmente estes tolos que não apóiam meu filho não perceberam que a prole nascida desta união, será forte o suficiente para enfrentarem tais mudanças e protegerem os seus."

-Creio que devo parar estas lutas.-a Matriarca deu um sorriso discreto.-Não seria um sinal de boa sorte, o noivo matar seus convidados durante a celebração do casamento.

Anna, Jaken, Rin e Tomishiro a olharam com espanto. A poderosa inuyoukai simplesmente afastou vários familiares com um gesto de sua mão, jogando-os contra a parede e ordenando com o olhar que parassem e sendo obedecida imediatamente.

Sesshoumaru estava a ponto de rasgar Muneyoshi com suas garras em dois, quando sua mãe se colocou entre os dois, com inabalável calma.

-Sesshoumaru...já chega. Já demonstrou a Muneyoshi o seu devido lugar.-ela lançou um olhar repreensivo a ele.-Creio que apesar de ter passado boa parte de sua vida por conta própria, sua noiva raramente deve ter sido testemunha de tanta infantilidade!

Subitamente, Sakura apareceu tocando o ombro de seu consorte e ordenando a servos que o levassem aos seus aposentos para que cuidasse dele.

-Assim que se recuperar, quero-o longe de minhas terras...primo.-disse Sesshoumaru voltando a sua fisionomia normal. Assim que eles sumiram, Sesshoumaru fitou a mãe.-Ele colocou suas mãos nela. Você sabe que ele poderia matá-la com apenas um gesto.

-Eu sei. E ela também sabe disso...-e acrescentou lançando um olhar para a direção de Anna.-Mas mesmo assim não rebaixou-se a ele. Gosto de sua esposa a cada momento! Imagino que sua vida dificilmente cairá no tédio ao lado dela.

-Hunf...vou me recolher.-caminhou até a esposa e estendeu a mão a ela.-Vamos.

Anna olhou para os convidados, que pareciam voltar ao normal e assumirem a aparência aristocrática de antes. Os servos tratavam de limpar a bagunça e a retirar os móveis danificados, agindo como se nada houvesse acontecido.

-Não era a celebração de casamento que eu almejava para nós.-disse o lorde.

-Isso é comum?

-Desde que assumi a liderança, não.-respondeu com sinceridade.-Ninguém é tolo o suficiente para me desafiar.

A tomou pelo braço, conduzindo-a pelos corredores, em direção aos seus aposentos. Assim que as portas se fecharam, ele a tomou nos braços, beijando seus lábios com ardor.

Esperou muitos dias para possuí-la e estava ansioso demais para satisfazer o desejo que o consumia. E com satisfação, foi prontamente retribuído. Ele a amou e a possuiu com tanta intensidade e paixão, que Anna achou que iria enlouquecer de tanto prazer. Exausta, adormeceu profundamente em seus braços, pouco antes do amanhecer.

O que nenhum dos dois sabiam, e somente os deuses tinham conhecimento...era que esta união fora abençoada...com frutos.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**In Your Eyes**

**Capítulo 9**

Nota: como eu não estou acompanhando atualmente o manga de Inuyasha, sei que há muitas mudanças na vida de Sesshoumaru. Bem, vou ignorar isso por enquanto... Ao menos nesta fic...pois não conheço bem esta fase, incluindo sua nova espada.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando o fic.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Anna caminhava por uma trilha, voltando de um passeio que haviam feito ao vilarejo nas proximidades do castelo de Sesshoumaru, tendo Rin a sua frente que cantarolava toda feliz. Bem, ela não a censurava por isso. Havia cerca de vinte dias que estava casada com Sesshoumaru, seus parentes não o incomodavam durante todo este tempo, que partira poucos tempo após Muneyoshi e sua esposa pedante terem ido embora.

Eles haviam partido no dia seguinte ao casamento, dando um grande alívio a grande maioria dos moradores do castelo, que não simpatizavam com o primo de seu lorde e temiam que fizessem algo aos seus senhores.

Os criados, humanos e youkais, já estavam acostumados com a idéia de que seu senhor ficaria mais tempo entre eles, e que agora tinham uma senhora a quem deveriam obedecer e proteger na ausência de seu lorde.

Sesshoumaru não dava mostras que queria partir novamente em sua jornada para ficar mais forte ou para buscar a espada que seu pai deixara com seu meio irmão. Ele estava mais inclinado em cuidar de seu feudo durante o dia, e possuir apaixonadamente sua esposa todas as noites.

Pela primeira vez em anos, desde a morte de seu pai, Anna se sentia abençoada.

Os soldados youkais que guardavam os portões do castelo saudaram respeitosamente Anna, assim que ela chegou. A hanyou com um gesto de cabeça respondeu o cumprimento. Avistou a mãe de Sesshoumaru no pátio principal, esperando-a. Parecia que se preparava para partir.

- Esperava por você.-disse a matriarca, dispensando os servos com o olhar.-Pode me acompanhar em um passeio pelos jardins? Gostaria de conversar com a esposa de meu filho antes de voltar ao meu lar.

-Sim.-respondeu Anna, pedindo a uma serva humana que cuidasse de Rin.

-Ainda tentarei descobrir o que leva os homens dessa família a se afeiçoarem a humanos.-suspirou a matriarca olhando para Rin que se afastava.

As duas se afastaram dos olhares curiosos dos demais e caminharam calmamente até um dos vários jardins daquele palácio. Pararam em uma pequena ponte vermelha, que fazia um arco sobre um lago, onde carpas coloridas nadavam tranquilamente procurando alimento. A Grande Matriarca parou um instante fitando as águas antes de dirigir a palavra a sua nora.

-Parecia de bom humor ao entrar no castelo, Anna.-comentou.-Agora me parece preocupada. Não está feliz?

-Eu estou.

-Queria lhe falar dos problemas futuros que terá ao ser a esposa do lorde deste castelo e líder de nosso clã.-começou a falar.-A todo momento haverá aqueles que irão tentar tomar o lugar de meu filho. E ameaçarem o legado que estão construindo. E claro, muitas de nosso clã almejam tomar seu lugar como esposa do senhor do clã.

Anna a fitou, espantada. A imagem da esposa de Sakura e a clara demonstração de que tinha interesse em Sesshoumaru veio a sua mente.

-Eu não me preocuparia com aquela fêmea.-disse a matriarca como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos.-Não da maneira que pensa.

-Como assim?

-Nada com que deva se preocupar.-ela sorriu demonstrando ternura raras vezes vista.-Meu filho possui algo que eu admiro. Ele é fiel aos seus princípios.-foi quando tocou no pescoço de Anna com os dedos e espantou-se.- Meu filho ainda não consumou a União de Sangue?

-União de Sangue?-Anna franziu a sobrancelha.

-Hmmm...creio que precisávamos mesmo desta conversa. Meu filho ainda não consumou o casamento?-perguntou sem rodeios.

-Foi consumado sim.-corou ao responder e ao se lembrar que ele a possuiu antes mesmo do casamento.

-E não lhe marcou como companheira?

-Marcar?

-Com uma mordida no pescoço.

-Hã?-mais espantada ainda.

A matriarca afastou o tecido que cobria seu pescoço revelando duas marcas que há muito haviam sido cicatrizadas.

-Uma fêmea inuyoukai costuma exibir tais marcas com orgulho.-disse a poderosa youkai.-O pai de Sesshoumaru me marcou em nossa primeira noite juntos...e antes do casamento.-riu ao lembrar.-Ainda lembro da expressão de meu pai quando reparou nas marcas durante a cerimônia, e meu marido fingindo que nada aconteceu. Muitas raças youkais marcam suas fêmeas.

-Como é isso de marcar o pescoço? Eu nunca soube disso! Os servos de meu pai que me criaram após a morte dele nunca me falaram disso!

De fato nunca falaram, mas Anna se lembrava de que Nanai nunca apareceu com tais marcas, mesmo após morar ao lado de Sho como um casal.

-Trata-se de um comportamento natural entre os membros de nosso clã. –dizia a matriarca.-A companheira escolhida é marcada, para que todos os demais membros do clã saibam que ela é casada e que deve ser protegida por todos. E claro, que não possam almejar a esposa de outro.

Anna tocou em seu pescoço.

-Um inuyoukai necessita se alimentar do sangue da esposa escolhida para consumar o casamento, e para isso lhe mordem o pescoço. Esta é a união de sangue. A união se torna eterna, indissolúvel! É como se compartilhassem uma só alma.

-Mas no pescoço? Não pode ser no braço ou...

-Tal assunto a assustou?-A matriarca riu.-A união é feita no momento do clímax. Ele se alimenta de seu sangue, e coloca no ventre de sua esposa a sua semente.

-Todas às vezes? Acontece todas às vezes que o casal...-agora Anna estava realmente assustada.

-Não! Apenas uma vez!-ela riu do espanto de sua nora.-Acalme-se!

-É fácil falar, senhora.-meio indignada.

-Sei que não é fácil expor uma parte tão vulnerável do nosso corpo. Mas aí que reside a base de um casamento duradouro...a confiança. Se não confiar a seu marido sua vida, seu destino...como espera viver ao seu lado os séculos que virão? É a demonstração maior de amor que pode haver entre nós. No entanto, me preocupa que ele não tenha consumado isso até agora! Por que será?

-Talvez porque ele não me ame de verdade...e queira fazer a união apenas com alguém que ele ame.

-Não creio. Talvez ele queira ter certeza de que o sentimento dele é verdadeiramente correspondido.-disse séria.-Não tenho dúvidas que meu filho a quer como companheira eterna.

-Ele não fez isso em nossa primeira vez...talvez não surte efeito.

-Claro que surtirá. Consumar a união de sangue na noite de núpcias é uma tradição, mas não é obrigatória que seja assim.-depois a fitou intensamente.-Ele beber seu sangue não prejudicaria a criança que carrega. Não se preocupe.

-O que?-Anna engasgou com o último comentário da Matriarca.

-As youkais gatas são conhecidas pela grande fertilidade, não comentei isso? Deve ter herdado este traço da família de seu pai.

-Como...como pode afirmar tal coisa? Como pode ter tanta certeza?

A Matriarca apenas se limitou a sorrir e voltou a caminhar, de volta ao pátio principal, onde sua carruagem já a esperava para partir.

Anna a seguiu com passos apressados e parou ao ver no pátio Sesshoumaru, que parecia ter vindo para se despedir de sua mãe. Trocaram breves palavras e a dama entrou na carruagem, mas antes de fecharem a porta ela comentou:

- Está em seus olhos...até mesma você já sabia deste fato, Anna.

A carruagem seguiu seu caminho, e assim que atravessou os portões ganhou os céus, sumindo por entre as nuvens. O youkai olhou para a esposa, curioso com as palavras de sua mãe, mas notou que Anna parecia incomodada com alguma coisa e decidiu perguntar somente mais tarde.

E ninguém no castelo percebeu quando um enorme inseto saiu de seu esconderijo por entre as folhagens de uma árvore e voou para narrar ao seu mestre os mais recentes acontecimentos.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Em outro lugar...em um castelo oculto por forças malignas, onde a morte há muito reinou ali, uma mulher idosa, caminhava devagar por entre seus corredores, até chegar a um amplo salão, onde alguém repousava por detrás de uma cortina fina.

-Então?-a voz do senhor daquele castelo se fez presente.-O tempo está passando...

A mulher nada respondeu, nem mesmo quando um tentáculo saiu por detrás da cortina, acertando violentamente o piso ao lado da idosa, deixando um buraco enorme no local. Era um sinal claro da impaciência dele.

-RESPONDA VELHA MALDITA!-ele ordenou, alterado.

A mulher desviou o olhar para uma pequena janela de onde o inseto espião entrou e parou entre os dois. A atenção da velha foi para o inseto, como se pudesse ouvir o que ele dizia...talvez pudesse, pois ela sorriu satisfeita.

-Finalmente...-ela disse.-Terá seu corpo novo em breve senhor Naraku.

-Então, traga-o para mim agora!

-Sim.-ela abaixou a cabeça momentaneamente, e em seguida se ergueu. Diante dos olhos de Naraki, a imagem da mulher foi substituída por o de uma bela inuyoukai de cabelos claros.-O trarei agora mesmo.

-Ninguém desconfia de você?

-Claro que desconfiam. Mas não imaginam sequer qual seja a minha real natureza.-ela riu.-Afinal, o único que poderia me reconhecer está morto há décadas. Agora com sua licença...trarei seu novo corpo, senhor Naraku.

E a inuyoukai saiu do salão, para realizar seu intento maligno.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Anna estava em seus aposentos, olhando para a espada de seu pai, com uma expressão preocupada. Quando Sesshoumaru entrou, e a fitou. Embora não demonstrasse com expressões ou palavras, era nítido que ele se preocupava com ela. E fora o fato de que bastasse olhá-la para que seu corpo reagisse, querendo possuí-la.

Embora Anna sempre correspondesse com a mesma intensidade a paixão que sentia, todas as vezes que a possuía, aumentava a sua necessidade de consumar a união de sangue.

-Vamos.-ele disse.

-Aonde?-ela olhou pela janela, a lua aparecia.-Já está tarde!

-Quero passar alguns momentos na companhia de minha esposa.-ele estendeu a mão para que ela se levantasse.

Anna aceitou a mão estendida e o acompanhou. Em minutos atravessaram o pátio em direção a saída do castelo. A lua cheia iluminava o caminho, e Sesshoumaru a conduziu por trilhas que parecia que somente ele conhecia. Chegaram após uma breve caminhada ao local que Anna logo reconheceu.

-Aqui é...

-Aqui estão os ossos de um amigo de meu pai. Alguém que respeitei.-disse parando diante da rocha usada como lápide.-Nunca entendi o fascínio que os humanos despertavam em meu pai. Para mim...são seres inferiores...indignos. Mas mesmo assim, aprendi a respeitar o humano aqui enterrado.

-Quem era?

Ele a pegou pela mão e recomeçaram a andar.

-Era um ronin. Um samurai sem mestre. Até conhecer meu pai e passar a servi-lo. Foi o primeiro a me ensinar a empunhar uma espada e me ensinou muito. Mas não era este lugar que eu queria que visse.

Pouco depois, eles atingiam uma clareira oculta por rochas, um lindo recanto com uma lagoa e vegetação rasteira. A lua refletia-se nas águas da lagoa.

-Um ancestral meu descobriu este lugar assim que o castelo foi erguido. Soube que era o seu local preferido.

-E com toda razão.-Anna estava admirada com a beleza natural daquele lugar. Não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

-Finalmente.-murmurou ele, bem próximo a sua esposa.-Sentia falta de ver seu sorriso. Cheguei a imaginar que considerava um fardo viver ao meu lado. O que a tem preocupado?

-Não era nada, Sesshoumaru. Apenas bobagem minha.-pensou na possibilidade de perguntar sobre a união de sangue, ou lhe dizer que desconfiava que estava esperando um filho dele, mas achou melhor deixar esta conversa para outro momento.

De repente, ele pareceu incomodado com alguma coisa.

-O que foi?

-Sinto que não estamos sozinhos...-o olhar frio do youkai se movia de um lado para outro, tentando identificar um provável inimigo, que os espreitava.

-Não vejo ninguém...

Antes que pudesse completar a frase, Anna foi empurrada bruscamente por Sesshoumaru para trás, momentos antes que um inimigo quase arrancasse o braço do inuyoukai, em um ataque direcionado a ela.

Mas Anna não teve tempo de se preocupar com Sesshoumaru, ocupada em se curvar em pleno ar, ao mesmo tempo em que protegia o ventre com um dos braços, como se protegesse a vida que sabia estar dentro de si.

Mal tocara o chão e sentia que algo a agarrava pelos braços, arrastando-a para a escuridão da floresta. Era como se as próprias sombras estivessem vivas. Gritou pelo nome do marido, que ao ver o que acontecia foi acometido por uma fúria intensa.

-Malditos.-sibilou empunhando a Toukijin e ignorando o sangramento que o corte em seu braço causara.

Deu um passo a frente e estreitou o olhar ao ver sombras a sua frente assumindo formas humanóides. Todos empunhando armas e se preparando para o ataque.

-Que tipo de embuste é esse? Não luto com alguém que usa truques idiotas! Apareça e me enfrente!-vendo que não obtinha resposta, apenas que as sombras se moviam em sua direção, se preparou. -Que seja. Vou acabar com isso logo.

-Sesshoumaru!-Anna gritou, tentando se soltar em vão.

O youkai com um movimento de sua espada cria uma poderosa pressão contra as criaturas feitas de sombras abrindo caminho. Ele tem a visão de Anna sendo arrastada por longos braços feitos de sombras para dentro da floresta. Ele se move a grande velocidade com a intenção de resgatá-la, mas para a sua frustração, as mesmas sombras que se afastaram com o poder da Toukijin voltaram a ergue-se e barrar seu caminho.

-Malditos! Saiam do meu caminho!-vociferou, os olhos tornando-se escarlates, um prenúncio de sua ira e que não iria conter sua força se fosse preciso para proteger Anna.

Não muito distante, observando a luta de um ponto estratégico, onde tinha ampla visão e a proteção natural da noite e das rochas, Sakura sorria ao ver os esforços desesperados de Sesshoumaru em alcançar a esposa.

-Lute...lute Sesshoumaru.-ela riu.-Mas é tarde demais. Em breve terei a minha vingança. Levem a mestiça para Naraku agora!

Como se houvessem escutado a ordem dada, as sombras envolveram Anna por completo jogando-a na escuridão sufocante de seu interior. Ela tentou gritar, mas a sua voz não saia, era como se uma mordaça estivesse em seus lábios. E então, o invólucro negro, feito pelas trevas, desaparece na floresta.

Ao ver a cena, Sesshoumaru foi tomado de grande ira e preocupação, algo que ele nunca pensou que sentiria nesta proporção por ser algum.

E o inevitável acontece.

Assumindo uma forma de uma fera, o cão monstruoso que raramente utilizava em batalhas, Sesshoumaru investe com toda fúria contra as sombras que tentavam barrar sua passagem, e adentra a floresta procurando Anna.

Após correr por um longo trajeto ele pára, sentindo que este ato era inútil. Não sentia mais a presença de Anna, seu perfume...nada! Nem o odor pútrido que precedeu o ataque das sombras era sentido.

Sesshoumaru rosna e cerra as presas, numa clara demonstração de raiva e de um sentimento incômodo. Ele sentia que havia fracassado em protegê-la. Em ira, emitiu um uivo aterrador, anunciando que quem ousou atacá-los iria receber o pior dos castigos.

Recuperando a calma, voltou a assumir a forma humana, decidindo o que iria fazer. Passos suaves na relva foram captados pelos ouvidos sensíveis do youkai, que virou o rosto na direção em que eles vinham. Estreitou o olhar ao reconhecer aquela que dizia ser a esposa de Muneyoshi surgindo em meio a noite.

-O que faz aqui?-indagou com frieza.-É a responsável pelo ataque contra mim e minha esposa? Sinto o mau cheiro daquelas coisas em você, Sakura...não...é o cheiro nauseante de Naraku em você! Quem é você? Mais uma de suas criações?

Sakura apenas sorriu, mas de uma maneira diabólica que demonstrava que suas intenções não são as melhores.

-Não, eu não nasci de Naraku. Mas ele me serviu bem quando precisei. Digamos que temos uma aliança, contra um inimigo em comum. Ele te odeia Sesshoumaru, e eu odeio todos aqueles que carregam o sangue de Inutaisho nas veias.

-Quem é você? Onde está Anna?-perguntou novamente, desta vez a garra de sua mão esquerda pronta para rasgar a garganta de Sakura, caso sua resposta o desagrade.

Um vento gélido balançou as vestes e os longos cabelos de ambos, Sakura não tirava o sorriso vitorioso dos lábios, e não teve pressa alguma em responder.

-Eu lhe devolvi este braço, Sesshoumaru. Lembra-se? Você veio a mim.

-Baba-Yagha?-ele mesmo não acreditava no que havia dito, mas depois empunhou a espada, olhando-a com frieza mortal.-Não importa quem ou o que você seja, ao estar aliada a Naraku e por ter levado minha mulher, vai morrer.

-Eu não faria isso se fosse você, Sesshoumaru.-ela mantinha a mesma expressão debochada em seu rosto.-Afinal...se me matar, não poderá trazer sua querida esposa de volta...e nem ao seu herdeiro.

-O que disse?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Longe dali, em um salão escuro e cheirando a morte, Anna despertava de sua inconsciência, aonde havia sido lançada.

Apoiando em suas mãos, ergueu o corpo olhando ao redor, tentando avaliar sua situação, onde estava e se havia perigo próximo. Infelizmente seus sentidos não puderam lhe ajudar, e seus instintos lhe diziam que o perigo estava próximo.

Um ruído chamou-lhe a atenção para um ponto extremo ao que se encontrava no salão, onde parecia que alguém repousava protegido por uma fina cortina. Ficou em pé, sem tirar os olhos do local, e ficou em alerta ao perceber que tal pessoa se movia.

-Não se preocupe, não irei fazer-lhe mal. Afinal, que tipo de anfitrião eu seria se machucasse uma mulher que carrega uma criança, não é?

-Como..?

-Como eu sei?-dizia o dono da voz, que causava em Anna um mal estar tão forte, como se alguém lhe apertasse o coração com as mãos. Ficou tensa ao vê-lo saindo por detrás da cortina.-Eu sinto o poder desta criança, mesmo sendo uma criatura tão pequena e frágil.

Anna arregalou os olhos ao fitar o ser que estava diante dela. Era uma massa disforme, que parecia ser feito de pedaços de outros youkais, tentáculos, garras e membros brotavam de todos os lado, bem como um odor forte e nauseante. Um odor de morte e miasma.

E acima desta forma estava a forma de um homem, na verdade apenas seu tronco, membros superiores e a cabeça lembravam um homem, mas seu olhar parecia o de uma serpente ao fitar sua presa antes do bote.

-Quem é você? Onde estou? Exijo que me leve de volta!-falou com uma falsa aparência de coragem, tentando esconder o temor que sentia. Não pela sua vida, mas pela aquela que agora tinha certeza que carregava em seu ventre.

-Hmm...quanta ousadia se referir a mim neste tom, mesmo sabendo que está diante de um ser superior a você em força e poder.-ele se move e fica diante de Anna, um dos tentáculos toca sua face como se fizesse uma caricia. Ela se encolheu enojada.-Eu sou Naraku...ah, não me olhe assim com tanto desprezo. Afinal, em breve seremos muito...muito próximos.

-O que?

Anna recuou um passo e Naraku ergueu seu enorme corpo disforme. Neste momento a hanyou percebeu que este gesto foi feito com esforço, e que Naraku parecia ter dificuldades em manter seu corpo monstruoso.

-Estou assim devido ao último encontro que tive com Sesshoumaru meses atrás.-dizia Naraku, percebendo o que se passava na mente de Anna.-Ele e o maldito do Inuyasha quase me destruíram. Mas eu, Naraku sou poderoso demais para que a morte me leve tão facilmente. Mas...até mesmo eu tenho limitações. A Shinko-no-tama não existe mais...Sem ela, não conseguirei sobreviver por mais tempo...a não ser...

-A não ser?-perguntou temerosa da resposta.

-Que eu una meu corpo e espírito a de outro ser. Um youkai tão poderoso, que me tornará o ser mais temido deste mundo! Com tal união eu serei invencível!

-Um youkai poderoso?-Anna estreitou o olhar.-Então me trouxe aqui para atrair Sesshoumaru, não foi? Esqueça! Quando meu marido aparecer, ele o matará. Não irá vencê-lo e muito menos se fundir a ele, maldito!

-Eu não disse que queria o corpo de Sesshoumaru para mim.-Naraku disse com um sorriso sórdido no rosto, e Anna estremeceu.-Eu já tenho aquele que está destinado a ser o mais poderoso youkai a andar por este mundo. O descendente de dois dos maiores youkais que já existiram... Yamashura, lorde dos youkais gatos e de Inutaisho, lorde dos inuyoukais.

Anna recuou outro passo, por instinto colocou a mão sobre o ventre como se quisesse proteger o bebê ainda em formação dentro dela.

-Sim...é exatamente isso o que você finalmente percebeu.-Naraku se aproximava mais, sua sombra parecia encobrir todo o local e Anna.-Eu quero o corpo e a alma deste ser...o filho de Sesshoumaru.

Continua...

Nota: Obrigada a quem acompanha meu fic e desculpem qualquer coisa ou demoras. Bjs.


	10. Chapter 10

**In Your Eyes**

**Capítulo 10**

betada por Thaty de Lion.

Nota da autora: sei que muitas leitoras já tiveram acesso ao final oficial do mangá e sabem os destinos de cada personagem. Eu comecei a escrever esse fic que ficou parado no multo antes do mangá ter sido completado e por isso, ta diferente em alguns aspectos, mas...acho que isso não atrapalha a história, desculpe mas...tomei a liberdade de "ignorar" o final escrito pela autora e muitos desdobramentos que ela deixou registrado em sua maravilhosa obra. Como isso é uma obra de ficção, escrita por uma fã, os fatos aqui narrados fogem muito ao Universo Criado pela autora do mangá.

Obrigada por continuarem a acompanhar a história. Estamos caminhando para o inevitável final...

Boa leitura!

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Em algum ponto da floresta, horas atrás.

-Vamos terminar isso logo, Inuyasha.-dizia Miroki, com ar tedioso.-Quero voltar para a casa da senhora Kaede, onde as meninas nos esperam. Sabe que serão dias de viagem até chegarmos lá? E a Sango está no oitavo mês, sabe que estou ansioso demais com a chegada do bebê!

-Então levanta daí e faça algo de útil, Miroki!-resmungava Inuyasha, medindo forças com um oni gigantesco, usando sua Tesseiga. Este usava um tipo de martelo gigantesco.

-Você disse que cuidaria deste problema sozinho! Além do mais, eu não tenho mais o Buraco do Vento em minha mão, esqueceu? Com a morte de Naraki, sua maldição se foi.

-Maldito! Não pedi que me acompanhasse nesta viagem!-dizia desviando dos inúmeros ataques do oni, após se livrar do peso do martelo deste.

-E eu não queria vir...mas a Sango e a Kagome praticamente me obrigaram...-suspirou.-E como não bastasse estarmos longe, você provoca este oni. Aliás, como um simples oni pode ser problema para você? Tsk...está deixando o ócio te dominar meu amigo?

-Ócio? O único ocioso é você, seu monge folgado! Foi você quem ofereceu ajuda aos moradores da vila com o "problema com onis" dele!-o hanyou acusou, apontando o dedo acusadoramente para Miroki, esquecendo-se do seu adversário momentaneamente, e recebendo dele um soco que o joga longe.-Ouch!

-Fomos generosamente pagos pelo chefe da aldeia para isso.-sorriu, lembrando-se das belas jovens que o cercaram pedindo sua ajuda...depois suspirou com tristeza. Agora estava casado e não poderia cair nesse tipo de tentação, se quisesse permanecer vivo.-Vai demorar muito?

-Filho da P...!-não completa a frase, desviando-se de outro ataque.

-Mas você não havia dito que não precisaria de ajuda para derrotar um oni fedorento?-dizia erguendo um dedo como se fosse discursar.

As palavras do monge enfureceram o oni que parece ter aumentado sua força e Inuyasha se viu forçado a ceder espaço.

-Cala a boca, Miroki!-gritou o hanyou, saltando para trás e evitando que o martelo o esmagasse.

-Tudo bem. Eu me calo. Mas a Sango vai ficar furiosa com a nossa demora!-suspirou e depois ficou observando Inuyasha desviando-se dos golpes do oni.-Vai demorar?

-Eu falei para você calar a boca, Miroki!-irritado, Inuyasha ergue sua espada, invocando o poder nela oculto e liberando-a em um golpe perfeito.-Ferida do Vento!

O poder da Tesseiga atinge o oni que é reduzido a nada. Em seu lugar apenas o rastro deixado pela espada demonstrava que uma luta foi realizada ali.

-Precisou usar a Ferida do Vento contra um oni atrapalhado?-perguntou o monge em tom de deboche.

-Cala essa matraca, monge! Eu não teria que usar a Ferida do Vento se você não tivesse com tanta pressa de chegar em casa!

-Ora, eu só quero evitar problemas domésticos, Inuyasha. Sabe como a Sango e a Kagome ficam quando nos atrasamos...o que foi?

Inuyasha resmunga algo, continuando a fitar um certo ponto na floresta, não respondendo ao monge.

-Inuyasha...sei que não comentou nada, mas estamos próximos às terras de seu pai, não é?

-São as terras do maldito do Sesshoumaru agora.-resmungou Inuyasha, virando-se para caminhar até a estrada, mas parou sentindo-se incomodado. Suas orelhas mexeram-se involuntariamente.-Droga! Há algo errado por aqui!

-Pensando melhor...-Miroki sentiu a testa umedecida por suor, sinal de que seu corpo reagia a algo maligno no ar. Foi quando viu algo por entre as árvores e apontou entre elas.-Não acredito! Olhe!

O hanyou deu um salto em alerta ao aviso de Miroki e avistou o que o monge queria mostrar.

-Um inseto venenoso? Não pode ser!

-Estas coisas são criações de Naraku! Não deveria haver mais!-Miroku ainda não acreditava.-Será que...? Não! Me recuso a aceitar isso!

A pequena criatura desaparece entre as sombras da mesma, sendo perseguida por Inuyasha, que ignorou os avisos de Miroki para que o esperasse.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Em outro ponto da floresta...agora.

O sorriso vitorioso da mulher a sua frente o irritava ainda mais. Como se não bastasse afrontá-lo, ainda o ameaçava usando Anna como pretexto. E que história era essa de herdeiro? O que ela...será possível? Sesshoumaru estreitou o olhar.

-O que você realmente quer de mim, Baba-Yagha?

-Os pecados dos pais...-ela ficou séria.-Por que os filhos devem pagar pelos pecados dos pais?

-Não sei do que fala.

-Claro...não poderia saber. Foi há tanto tempo!-ela colocou os dedos sobre a fronte, como se uma dor estivesse começando ali.-Mas eu me lembro disso...é um pesadelo constante que apenas me lembra de que estou neste mundo infernal para vingar a morte de todos.

Sesshoumaru naquele momento começou a duvidar da sanidade dela.

-Baba-Yagha, não tenho tempo para jogos!-abriu a mão, preparando suas garras.

-Engraçado...aquele nome nos últimos trezentos anos este foi o nome que eu usei quando me disfarçava como uma bruxa humana decrépita.-ela riu.-Por ser uma bruxa, as pessoas ficavam longe de mim, me ignoravam, evitavam...até mesmo os inuyoukais me evitavam. Foi fácil viver tanto tempo nestas terras, apenas esperando o momento certo.

O youkai olhou discretamente ao redor, imaginando se ela seria tola a ponto de estar ali sozinha após tanta provocação. Ele era um guerreiro experiente e sabia que covardes sempre se asseguravam de estar em vantagem em uma luta, mesmo que fosse por meios sujos.

-Baba-Yagha não é meu nome, e nem Sakura...-ela continuava a falar.-Mas a forma de uma fêmea de Cão branco foi bem útil! Permitiu que eu entrasse em seu castelo e não fosse reconhecida pelos seus parentes mais velhos, que devem se lembrar da Guerra entre os Clãs séculos atrás. Confesso que fiquei com receio quando sua mãe apareceu, viesse a me reconhecer.-ela riu.-Mas a "Venerável Matriarca" é arrogante demais. Nem deve se lembrar de mim, afinal...era uma menina inconsequente naquele tempo.

-Você diz coisas que não me interessam. Para onde levou minha mulher?-indaga em um tom que exigia uma resposta, sem alterar a expressão indecifrável de seu rosto.

-Um dia fui chamada de Yoshino...por um pai e uma mãe...por uma família.-ela pareceu distante, e realmente o inuyoukai percebeu que ela estava realmente fora de seu juízo.-Eu tinha uma família. Até seu pai covarde ter matado a todos!-o tom de voz dela foi se alterando, o rosto assumia uma forma de puro ódio, os olhos dela cintilavam escarlates, as longas madeixas douradas iam assumindo uma cor escura.-Como não bastasse ter matado os guerreiros e machos de nossa família naquela guerra sem sentido, O MALDITO INUTAISHO ORDENOU A MORTE DE TODA FÊMEA E CRIANÇA DE MEU CLÃ!

Um ódio intenso emanava de Yoshino, mas não era maior que a indignação de Sesshoumaru ao ouvir tais acusações sobre seu pai. Apesar de suas diferenças, ele sabia que o pai jamais faria algo assim. Jamais ordenaria um massacre contra crianças e fêmeas de qualquer clã indefeso. O olhar de Sesshoumaru tornou rubro como sangue, e sua mão estremeceu de raiva por isso.

-Meu pai...jamais faria isso! É uma mentira tão sórdida que merecia punição!-disse, com as presas já salientes.

-Não se iluda! Eu estava lá e vi os cães brancos massacrando minha família e que o faziam em nome de seu líder!-ela gargalhou quando percebeu a raiva em Sesshoumaru.-Ninguém lhe contou sobre a Guerra? Ou o que seu "nobre" pai havia feito?

Ele fechou o punho, tentando conter a sua ira.

-Os malditos cachorros brancos queriam dominar todos os clãs de youkais desta região. Houve uma guerra terrível! Inutaisho era jovem, e seguia ordens de seu pai...um porco arrogante que se auto declarou dono destas terras!-dizia isso com desprezo.- Todos sucumbiram, por medo ou pela luta. Mas meu povo não. Nós, os Cães Negros sentimos orgulho de sermos livres e donos de nosso destino! Jamais nos sucumbiríamos a vocês!

-Maldita bruxa!-ele avança sobre ela, segurando entre as suas garras o delicado pescoço de Yoshino, que sorria de modo insano.

-Me matando não mudará os fatos.-ela dizia sorrindo.-E nem trará sua vadia de volta.

Ele apertou um pouco mais os dedos, fechando-os naquele pescoço e em seguida a soltou. Yoshino coloca a mão no local, sentindo que estava ferido pela força de Sesshoumaru e gargalha diante do gesto dele.

-Chega de conversa. Venha, Muneyoshi.-declara a mulher erguendo a mão.-Das sombras da mata, surge a figura de Muneyoshi armado com sua espada, e olhar sem vida.-Acabe com Sesshoumaru!

Ele avança contra Sesshoumaru que não encontra dificuldade alguma em desviar-se com um salto. Ele percebe o odor de morte vindo do corpo dele. Estreitou o olhar.

-Acha mesmo que uma marionete seria páreo para mim? Ridículo!

Uma risada de Yoshino foi a resposta que obteve. O desmorto que um dia foi Muneyoshi atacou de repente, com uma força e rapidez que surpreendeu até mesmo Sesshoumaru que por pouco não escapava de suas garras, que cortavam suas vestimentas e arranhavam a pele de seu tórax. .

Em seguida os dois se engalfinharam num selvagem e feroz combate corporal. Sesshoumaru conseguiu afastá-lo com um soco potente e se preparou para o próximo ataque dele, empunhando sua espada.

Muneyoshi começou a assumir uma forma mais bestial proveniente de sua natureza youkai, avançando com suas garras e dentes pontiagudos. Sesshoumaru revida com um golpe de sua espada, cortando o braço de seu oponente.

-Só lamento o fato de que já está morto e não pode sentir a dor.-novos ferimentos surgem no abdômen, profundos, de onde o sangue jorrava abundante.

Sesshoumaru ignora o ferimento, já havia recebido piores em seus anos de existência, mas ao se virar para acabar de uma vez por todas com o cadáver animado de Muneyoshi sentiu os ferimentos arderem e sua visão embaçar.

-Um presente de Naraki.-dizia Yoshino.-Mesmo um youkai venenoso como você deve sentir os efeitos do veneno de Naraki. Feito só para você.

-M-maldita!

O suor frio começou a brotar da testa do Inuyoukai, e ele sentiu a boca seca, com um gosto agridoce desagradável. As sensações produzidas pelo veneno nas garras de Muneyoshi o deixaram mais lento, a ponto de não conseguir desviar das garras destes cravadas em seu peito.

Sesshoumaru sentiu o sangue subir em sua garganta e não conseguiu evitar de cuspi-lo. Yoshino gargalhava.

-Mate-o!

Ela ordenou e o cadáver de Muneyoshi se preparava em dar um golpe mortal diretamente no coração de Sesshoumaru, mas um grito de alerta reteve o ataque, ao fazer Yoshino desconcentrar-se.

-EI!

Yoshino arregala os olhos diante do invasor. Aos pés dele um inseto venenoso recém cortado ao meio pela enorme espada deste que a mantinha apoiada sobre o ombro. Sesshoumaru estreita o olhar, visivelmente incomodado pela presença dele.

-Não me importo que mate este idiota do Sesshoumaru, mas está agindo de maneira covarde!-avisou Inuyasha.

-O filho bastardo de Inutaisho.-diz Yoshino sorrindo.-Estava na região...Me poupou o trabalho de procurá-lo.

-Saia daqui, Inuyasha.-ordenou Sesshoumaru ficando em pé a muito custo, ficando a uma distância segura de Muneyoshi.-Esta luta não é sua.

-E quem é você para me dar ordens, Sesshoumaru? Eu faço o que bem quero!-replicou o mais jovem e depois ele apontou a espada para Yoshino.-E quem é você para me ofender? Não ouse vomitar asneiras sobre mim, sua bruxa!

-Quanta petulância!-espantou-se a youkai.-Hunf! Como foi que Inutaisho pode gerar um filho tão sem nobreza quanto este?

-O que foi que disse?-Inuyasha pergunta furioso.-Sua...

-Muneyoshi.-o cadáver animado segura firme a espada em resposta ao chamado de Yoshino.-Mate o bastardo. De Sesshoumaru cuido eu.

Em resposta Muneyoshi avança contra o hanyou que segura o ataque com sua espada, mas a força desferida o arrasta para trás alguns metros, fazendo-o praguejar.

-Você fede a cadáver!-resmungou Inuyasha e ele percebe que realmente seu oponente estava morto.-Mas que droga! Odeio lutar contra zumbis!

Yoshino no entanto, ignora o embate entre eles determinada a matar aquele que considerava digno de sua atenção. Fitando Sesshoumaru, seus olhos assumem uma coloração escarlate e ela sente seu corpo mudar, liberando seu poder. Logo ela assume uma forma intermediária entre fera e "humana", as feições belas e delicadas são tomadas pelas as de um cão negro, mas que fica em pé pelas patas traseiras, exibindo garras e dentes afiados.

-Vai morrer, em nome dos Cães Negros!

Sesshoumaru apenas ergue uma das sobrancelhas, fitando sua adversária.

-Com este nível de poder?-desdenhou.-Seu poder é uma piada, Yoshino.

A fera youkai solta um urro medonho e ataca Sesshoumaru que responde com suas garras.

A luta ali travada parecia equilibrada e que não haveria fim. Miroki chega ao local, ofegante pela corrida que fez para tentar acompanhar Inuyasha e se depara com a cena. De um lado, Inuyasha trocava golpes de espadas com um cadáver ambulante, do outro Sesshoumaru desviava dos ataques de um Inuyoukai negro e aparentemente sedento por sangue.

Em um dado momento, Muneyoshi consegue desarmar Inuyasha, pois apesar de ser uma marionete controlada por Yoshino, ainda carregava as habilidades de séculos de luta e existência.

-Feh! Que droga!-Inuyasha exibe suas garras.-Vamos acabar logo com isso! Só para eu ter a satisfação de ver a cara de Sesshoumaru quando eu terminar com o zumbi que quase o derrotou!

Avançou contra a criatura, usando suas garras.

-GARRA RETALHADORA DE ALMAS!

As garras de Inuyasha retalham Muneyoshi, fazendo o hanyou sorrir confiante, mas o sorriso desaparece ao ver o cadáver se movendo mesmo com parte dele destroçado.

-Mas o que...?

-Entendi...-murmura Miroki com expressão séria.

-O que você entendeu?-pergunta Inuyasha.

-Seu oponente está morto, Inuyasha.-responde o óbvio.

-EU JÁ SABIA DISSO!-e desvia de outro ataque.

-Então por que perguntou?-expressão de tédio no rosto.-É a força espiritual daquele youkai que está lutando com Sesshoumaru que dá movimento ao cadáver. Ele continuará andando e te atacando, mesmo aos pedaços, até que seu mestre seja derrotado.

Miroki então passa a observar a luta entre Sesshoumaru e o youkai negro. Os ataques da fera eram repelidos por movimentos sutis do Inuyoukai. O monge sentia um grande ódio emanando da criatura e imaginou quem seria.

-É só isso?-perguntou Sesshoumaru.-Acha que estes ataques fracos podem me derrotar?

-Não importa como...eu o matarei!

Um urro feroz, seguido pelas presas que miravam o ombro de Sesshoumaru fechando na carne com ferocidade. O inuyoukai branco sente uma dor lancinante. Com um movimento rápido e com grande força, Yoshino joga Sesshoumaru contra uma árvore, chegando-a a parti-la ao meio com o impacto.

-Que noite maravilhosa. O meu veneno te deixou mais lento, Sesshoumaru. A morte de meu clã será vingada de maneira esplendorosa.-ela se vangloriava, vendo o corpo de seu oponente imóvel.-Os descendentes dos assassinos de minha família morrerão esta noite. E a sua cria que aquela hanyou carrega terá o destino de se fundir ao Naraki.

Ao ouvir estas palavras, Sesshoumaru abre os olhos e se levanta reunindo toda a sua fora.

-Ora, ora...ainda lhe resta forças? Posso acabar com ...

As palavras de Yoshino foram interrompidas ao ver Sesshoumaru novamente em pé e os olhos inflamados pela determinação de não ser derrotado ali e por um ser que considerava indigno, movido pela loucura.

Com extrema velocidade, ele vence a distância que os separava desaparecendo do raio de visão de Yoshino para reaparecer diante dela, apertando sua garganta com uma das mãos, que pareciam possuir dedos de aço, ao fazerem mais pressão a cada palavra que Sesshoumaru pronunciava, com calma assustadora:

-Para onde ela foi levada?

Um grunhido foi sua resposta.

-Onde?

Yoshino produziu o que seria o som de uma risada em deboche.

-ONDE ELA ESTÁ? PARA ONDE NARAKI LEVOU MINHA MULHER?

-Se me derrotar, quem sabe eu direi?

Ela aperta com a garra o local onde havia o ferimento produzido pela sua mordida, fazendo Sesshoumaru gemer de dor e com força redobrada a lançar exatamente no local onde fora antes arremessado. O resultado não foi o que havia previsto.

Yoshino teve seu corpo transpassado pelo tronco que havia sido partido ao meio por Sesshoumaru. O urro de dor da youkai ecoou no ar de modo assustador. Inuyasha e Miroki que até aquele momento se ocupavam com o zumbi presenciaram a cena com expressões de surpresa. Logo em seguida, Muneyoshi cai ao chão inerte, livre do poder de sua algoz.

Com expressão impassível no seu rosto, Sesshoumaru se aproxima de Yoshino que ainda respirava com dificuldades, voltando aos poucos à forma humana que antes ostentava, ela o fitou com os lábios manchados pelo próprio sangue.

-Yoshino...

-V-você sente...pena de mim...sinto em seu olhar...-ela ri.-N-não sinta...o meu veneno logo o matará...está sentindo seu braço...o braço que lhe dei queimar? Vai morrer em poucas horas...-e ri.-Naraki trabalhou bem neste veneno...só para você.

-Aonde ela está Yoshino?-perguntou, ignorando suas provocações.

-Ali...-ela aponta na direção de um vale, com as poucas forças que lhe restam.-M-mas se você correr até lá, só fará o veneno se espalhar mais rápido...e se não correr, será tarde demais...

Sesshoumaru lhe dá as costas, caminhando na direção apontada por Yoshino. Ciente de que ela não estava mentindo em seus últimos momentos.

-Nos veremos no inferno...Sesshoumaru...Uuurgh...-ela murmurou, antes de vomitar sangue e sua vida abandonar seu corpo.

Sesshoumaru dá alguns passos e para ao sentir o braço formigar e queimar pela ação do veneno.

-Sesshoumaru.-Inuyasha aparece diante do irmão.

-Vá embora, Inuyasha. Esta luta não é sua. Não preciso de sua ajuda.-diz arrancando a manga de seu quimono para analisar melhor o ferimento.

-Feh! E quem disse que quero te ajudar?-virando o rosto orgulhoso.-Vou atrás do maldito Naraki. Ouvi aquela youkai falar no nome daquele verme antes de morrer.

-Sesshoumaru-san, seu braço.-avisa Miroki.-Não é melhor procurar algo para curar o veneno e...

Sesshoumaru nada responde, usando sua espada para cortar o próprio braço para a surpresa de ambos. De seus lábios apenas um grunhido de dor que não pôde ser evitado. Diante de todos, o braço se consumia pelo veneno lançado por Yoshino.

O inuyoukai toca o local recém cortado, logo seu corpo de youkai completo iria curar o ferimento, mas ele sentia o veneno se espalhando devagar. Não sabia se iria se curar a tempo, ou se o veneno lhe era fatal como Yoshino havia dito. Só uma coisa em sua mente era mais importante que a sua própria integridade física. A vida de Anna e de seu filho que ela carregava.

-Não tenho tempo. Preciso resgatá-los.

Passa por ambos, que ainda não acreditavam no que haviam testemunhado. Inuyasha despertou do choque momentâneo e se virou para o irmão.

-Quem...quem você tem que resgatar?-fica irritado quando percebe que o irmão o ignorava.

-Deve ser alguém muito importante para que ele vá enfrentar Naraki nestas condições.-pondera Miroki.

-Sesshoumaru! Não me ignore! Quem você deve resgatar?-insiste Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru para um instante e olha para o irmão por sobre o ombro antes de responder:

-Minha mulher e meu filho.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Um inseto venenoso atravessa a janela do aposento de um castelo oculto em névoas, ele paira por sobre um homem que permanecia deitado atrás de uma fina cortina. Ele começa a rir e olha para a mulher encolhida em um canto, que o fita com um misto de receio e ódio.

-Ele está vindo, como eu previa.-diz Naraki.

-Aproveite seus últimos momentos.-ela sorri.-Sesshoumaru vai matá-lo.

A resposta de Naraku é uma risada que consegue arrepiar até mesmo a alma de Anna. A hanyou coloca a mão instintivamente sobre o ventre, como se desejasse proteger a vida em formação ali daquele ser movido pela vingança e loucura.

Em silêncio, ela orava para que Sesshoumaru chegasse logo.

Continua...

Nota: porque Inuyasha e Miroki apareceram? Bem...Eu adoro os dois, só por isso!


	11. Chapter 11

**IN YOUR EYES**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

- Inuyasha! Espera!-chamava Miroki se apressando para tentar acompanhar os passos do amigo e de seu irmão.  
Inuyasha ignorava o monge, queria explicações. Não que se importasse com Sesshoumaru, mas queria saber o que ele queria dizer com "esposa e filho". E além do mais, se Naraki estivesse envolvido, como aparentava estar, queria ter certeza de que desta vez eliminaria o monstro da face da Terra.

- Sesshoumaru!- Inuyasha dá um salto ficando na frente do irmão, que nos últimos quilômetros fazia questão de ignorá-lo.- Você não conseguir enfrentar Naraki assim. Fique aqui e não me atrapalhe quando...

A expressão de dor e preocupação no olhar de Sesshoumaru fez Inuyasha se calar. Nunca antes ele havia visto seu irmão mais velho daquela maneira, e isso o deixou sem ação.

- Saia da frente, Inuyasha. Isso não é assunto seu!-disse o Inuyoukai com a voz fria, passando por ele. - E vou...

Ele cambaleia, se apoiando numa árvore por um instante mas voltando a caminhar determinado ao seu destino. Ele sentia que estava perto. O ar estava carregado pela energia maligna de Naraki, o miasma estava no ar matando os pequenos animais, mantendo outros afastados e a vegetação ao redor estava definhando devagar.

Assim como ele, pelo veneno em seu corpo. Se iria morrer, levaria Naraki consigo. Não permitiria que ele continuasse a viver no mesmo mundo que seu filho...que sua Anna.

- Anna...

_-Sesshoumaru...você tem alguém para proteger?_

Ele parou de repente. Parecia que havia escutado a voz de seu pai. Por que lembrava do pai naquele instante, e da última conversa que tiveram antes da sua morte?

- Alguém para proteger...

Rostos conhecidos vieram a mente. Seus servos, Rin, até mesmo o inútil do Jaken...todos que de um modo ou outro foram protegidos por seu poder e força. E por fim, o rosto de Anna.

-Eu tenho alguém para proteger... Pai.- sorriu de lado. -Deve estar dando gargalhadas no outro mundo agora, não é pai? Agora eu entendo, o que sentiu naquela noite.

Então, notou a presença de Inuyasha andando no mesmo ritmo que ele, fazendo-o estreitar o olhar.

- Falando sozinho?

- Cale-se, Inuyasha. Eu já o avisei para não interferir.

- Não estou aqui para te ajudar, ou salvar essa Anna que você acabou de dizer o nome.-disse o hanyou com uma expressão contrafeita, tentando disfarçar suas reais intenções.- Só quero matar o maldito Naraki!

- Faça o que quiser.-respondeu o outro.-Só não tente me atrapalhar ou terei que matá-lo.

- Feh! Do jeito que você está não conseguiria me causar cócegas!

- Fracote!

- Idiota!

Miroki acompanhava a discussão com um sorriso discreto no rosto. Aquela cena foi o mais próximo que ele testemunhou de cumplicidade fraternal entre os dois youkais diante dele.

- Casou, então?

- Sim.

- Lamento por ela.

- Hunf!

- Olha o castelo de Naraki a frente.-avisa o hanyou colocando a Tessaiga em seu ombro.

Sesshoumaru estreitou o olhar, colocando a mão sobre o cabo da espada em sua cintura.

- Bom.

A ira de Sesshoumaru aumentava a cada passo que davam, porém, em seu coração também crescia o temor de que houvessem ferido Anna.

- Naraki pagará por cada arranhão que tenha feito em minha esposa. E desta vez não haverá trégua, tolerância nem complacência!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

- Antes de ter meu novo corpo, preciso me vingar.

Naraki dizia em voz alta, mas parecia falar consigo mesmo e não com Anna que observava com atenção o seu captor. Ele parecia mais enfraquecido, ansioso, desesperado. Melhor, parecia distraído como se não a considerasse uma ameaça ou digna de vigilância.

Ela olha para a porta que a levaria para fora. Ela era rápida, poderia correr para fora e acreditava que o castelo não era muito diferente daquele que foi seu lar quando criança. Sabia como chegar ao pátio principal e em seguida para o portão.

Reparou que não haviam pessoas vivas ali, então não haveria quem a impedisse. Ergueu o corpo, se preparando para correr, sem tirar os olhos de Naraki. Então, ele parecia distrair-se com um de seus insetos que acabara de chegar, e parecia lhe contar algo.

Era a sua chance.

Deu um salto e correu para a porta, mas um enorme e disforme tentáculo surgiu a sua frente, atingindo-a com força. Anna conseguiu girar o corpo no ar, caindo sobre os pés evitando uma queda mais feia, mas soltou um gemido de dor ao perceber que o golpe foi mais duro do que previa.

- Cuidado...não me faça prejudicar meu futuro corpo.-ele avisou, dando uma risada em seguida.

Anna colocou a mão sobre o ventre, mostrando as garras e as presas, olhando com fúria para Naraki. Lutando contra o impulso de levantar e acertar um golpe naquele ser desprezível. Mas ela sabia que arriscaria a vida se o fizesse.

- Nunca irá tocar em meu filho, maldito!

- Pena que Sakura não esteja aqui para apreciar isso... - Naraki comentou. - Ela foi derrotada e logo Sesshoumaru estará aqui, e com o maldito do Inuyasha junto! Irei me vingar dos meus mais odiados inimigos juntos!

-E logo será você.

A gargalhada de Naraki foi a única resposta que obteve. Anna voltou a sentar-se em um canto, o mais longe possível de seu raptor, pedindo que Sesshoumaru chegasse logo.

- O que está pensando? Que será salva por seu lorde galante? Ah, logo o veneno que preparei para Sesshoumaru o consumirá! Ele já está quase morto mesmo!-o olhar de Anna fez Naraki rir mais.- Oh! Esqueci de mencionar isso antes?

- Não...

Um dos insetos passou por uma das janelas parando próximo ao seu mestre que sorriu:

- Eles chegaram.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Em frente a entrada principal, três homens se posicionam para entrar. Sesshoumaru dá o primeiro passo empurrando o enorme portão de madeira que abre facilmente com o seu toque. Os três se deparam com um enorme pátio vazio, e um pressentimento de que o perigo os ronda.

- A atmosfera desse lugar é terrível!-comenta Miroki levando a manga do quimono a face tentando afastar o odor podre do ar.

- Sinto o cheiro do maldito, mas parece vir de todo lugar!-comenta Inuyasha respirando fundo.-Sinto outro cheiro...flores.

- Anna!-Sesshoumaru diz o nome da amada e corre na direção do aroma que sabia ser dela.

-Hey! Aquele idiota!-resmunga Inuyasha.

- Ela deve ser uma pessoa muito especial para que ele aja assim, Inuyasha.

- Ou doida para aceitar casar com ele.

- Confesse que está doido para conhecer sua cunhada!

- Eu não estou.-virando o rosto contrariado, mas logo o seu rosto altera-se ao perceber algo por sob a terra.- O que é isso?

E do solo brotam enormes tentáculos que se contorcem pelo chão, pelo ar, investindo seus enormes pesos sobre o hanyou e o monge, que por pouco são atingidos, se não tivessem saltado para desviar-se.

-Um monstro?-pergunta Miroki usando seu cajado para impedir de ser esmagado por um tentáculo.

-Não!-Inuyasha se utiliza da espada para cortar um dos tentáculos.- É Naraki!

E vários tentáculos investem contra os dois, impedindo qualquer tentativa de fuga.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Ignorando os sons da luta do lado de fora, bem como o destino do irmão ou do humano que o acompanhava, Sesshoumaru avançava pelos corredores do castelo até chegar ao aposento principal aonde estava seu pior inimigo. Seu olhar encontra Anna encolhida em um canto defensivamente.

- Liberte minha esposa, Naraki!

Uma risadinha sarcástica foi a resposta de Naraki ao poderoso Youkai, um tentáculo se mexe golpeando o chão bem próxima a ela.

- Não pretendo libertar a hanyou, pois ainda preciso dela.

- Naraki...-Sesshoumaru retira a Toukijin da bainha, nesse momento ele sente seu corpo com febre e a fronte úmida.

- Não está se sentindo bem, Sesshoumaru?-Naraki pergunta e depois gargalha.- Cada esforço seu o aproxima da morte, meu caro. Ainda sim, vem me enfrentar.

- Estou preparado para morrer. Mas não morrerei antes de lhe dar o fim que merece.

Anna olhou para o marido chocada e aterrorizada ao notar que as palavras de Naraki eram verdadeiras. Algo estava matando Sesshoumaru, e cada gesto dele parecia que lhe cobravam um grande esforço. E então notou que ele havia perdido o braço novamente, e se perguntou o que poderia ter ocorrido.

-Anna.-a voz do inuyoukai parece que lhe tirou do choque que a dominava naquele instante.- Há quanto tempo espera nosso filho?

- Eu... Alguns dias... Engravidei logo depois de casarmos.- ela não queria que ele soubesse assim, não naquele lugar, odiava ter de revelar as coisas dessa maneira.- Sua mãe havia percebido antes...

- Deixe-a ir, covarde. E eu lhe darei a satisfação de lutarmos sem restrições.

-Como eu disse, não posso deixar que ela parta Sesshoumaru. Afinal...-um tentáculo toca o rosto de Anna que vira o rosto com repúdio. Em seguida o tentáculo toca o ventre dela, o gesto fez Sesshoumaru mostrar as presas de indignação.- Ela carrega o meu futuro corpo.

Mal proferira estas palavras, Naraki teve que se afastar rapidamente para evitar que a lâmina da Toukijin o atingisse e provavelmente o cortasse em dois.

-Maldito!-a expressão no rosto do youkai era de fúria. Por um instante, Naraki sentiu medo.

Naraki atacou de repente, com toda a força e a rapidez que sua natureza bestial lhe proporcionava, mas Sesshoumaru conseguiu desviar-se do golpe com certa facilidade retalhando os tentáculos com sua espada. Em seguida vários tentáculos do corpo disforme de Naraki o envolveram. O vilão sorri. Mas seu sorriso desaparece ao ver os tentáculos serem despedaçados pela garra da mão de Sesshoumaru que o fitava com os olhos perigosamente rubros.

-Morra de uma vez maldito Sesshoumaru!

Tentáculos surgiam de todos os lados, destruindo o piso do salão. Por instinto Sesshoumaru saltou até Anna pegando-a com seu braço e levando-a consigo para evitar que fosse ferida pelo ataque de Naraki.

-Me deixe!-ela grita.-Não pode lutar assim!

Mas Sesshoumaru não a respondeu. Estava ocupado em se desviar dos inúmeros ataques de seu inimigo e preocupado em protegê-la e ao seu filho. Então, o telhado cede para o espanto de Naraki que vê a inoportuna aparição de Inuyasha com a espada em riste:

-Naraki, morra!- e desfere o golpe contra seu inimigo, atingindo-o diretamente.

Uma nuvem de poeira causada pela explosão e pelos escombros pelo golpe que destruíra a metade do castelo, tomou conta do lugar, enquanto o hanyou olhava fixamente para o ponto aonde antes estava seu inimigo. Por fim, Inuyasha sorriu de lado, apoiando a espada em seu ombro.

Nem tivera tempo de dizer algo, um tentáculo irrompeu pela fumaça atingindo-o com força e jogando-o através da parede.

-Patético.-dizia Sesshoumaru, afastando Anna e caminhando até Naraki.

O ferimento causado pelo golpe de Inuyasha havia arrancado metade de seu tronco fora. Com horror Anna o viu, os órgãos ainda pulsando apesar do golpe recebido, teimando em se dar por vencido.

- Meu novo corpo...eu o terei...-balbuciava, fixando o olhar insanamente sobre Anna.

-Jamais chegará perto de minha cria.-avisou Sesshoumaru, carregando sua espada com sua energia. Era possível ver que as energias assumiam a forma de um enorme dragão branco.

-Souryuuha!-diz sem alterar a voz ao disparar o golpe máximo de Toukijin contra Naraki.

A explosão de energia atinge o demônio, Naraki nem sequer teve tempo de proferir qualquer grito ou maldição. O golpe havia selado seu destino finalmente. Sesshoumaru no entanto, estava satisfeito por ter dado o golpe final em Naraki, mas já não conseguia se manter em pé e caiu ao chão. No silêncio que se seguiu, após o golpe final, enquanto Sesshoumaru lutava para manter o tronco erguido. A febre causada pelo veneno lhe minaram as forças, e então, cerrou os olhos caindo na escuridão.

- Sesshoumaru!-Anna gritou seu nome e correu ao seu lado.

Nesse momento, Inuyasha surgira refeito do golpe que recebera de Naraki, bem como Miroki que atravessava os escombros a tempo de ver Anna apoiar a cabeça de Sesshoumaru em seu colo e as lágrimas tomarem conta de sua face.

-Não...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Quanto tempo se passou desde que estava imerso em trevas, ele não sabe. Mas sentia o toque macio dos dedos dela em seu rosto quando molhava sua testa para fazer a febre ceder, bem como ouvia bem distante sua voz chamando-o insistentemente para que não desistisse.

Então, depois de muito lutar com as sombras que queriam que sua consciência permanecesse ali, Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos deparando-se com os de Anna, úmidos e vermelhos por causa das lágrimas dos dias e noites sem dormir direito, cuidando dele.

-Voltou para mim...-ela tocou sua face, sorrindo finalmente.

Sesshoumaru ergueu o corpo para sentar-se no futton, apesar dos protestos de sua esposa, e então notou que estava em seu castelo.

- Como me trouxe aqui?

- Seu irmão o trouxe.-respondeu Anna e segurou o riso quando viu o rosto de seu marido demonstrar insatisfação em saber que devia algo a Inuyasha.-Ele ainda está aqui...

- E quem permitiu que aquele idiota ficasse aqui?-tentando se levantar mas foi impedido por Anna.

- Eu.-respondeu a hanyou colocando as mãos na cintura.-Ele é da família ou não é?

- Hunf!

- Não fique furioso com sua esposa, menino.-a voz suave da Grande Matriarca chamou a sua atenção. Ela estava em entrando naquele momento no aposento.- Ela cuidou de meu teimoso filho nos últimos sete dias esperando que não morresse. Também não gosto da presença daquele...rapaz nessa casa, mas devo reconhecer que ele ajudou a salvar a vida de meu filho teimoso.

Ela aproximou-se dele, ajoelhando ao seu lado.

- Para a sua sorte, seu inimigo não calculou que não existe veneno que possa nos fazer mal. Vejo que está bem.  
- Estou recuperado.-ele fitou a esposa, segurando sua mão.- Você está bem, querida?

- Bem e feliz ao vê-lo recuperado!

- Não pode imaginar como eu estou feliz por saber que está grávida - inclinou-se, murmurando ao ouvido de Anna.

- Também estou tão feliz! Queria lhe dar a notícia numa ocasião especial, mas ...

- O importante é que tudo terminou e você está a salvo e livre de inimigos.-disse a Matriarca se levantando.-Retornarei para meu lar, mas antes...-olhou por sobre o ombro sorrindo.-Creio que deva torná-la oficialmente uma senhora de nosso clã meu filho. Direi ao...rapaz que espera em seus jardins, que não irá morrer mais.

- O que?-Anna lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com a sogra dias atrás.

Ficaram sozinhos, e Anna sentiu que ele apertava mais ainda a sua mão.

A hora finalmente chegou!, pensou o senhor de do Oeste. Era imprescindível que ele revelasse a Anna sobre a união de sangue e seu desejo de torná-la sua eterna companheira. Havia o risco de ela recusar se submeter à mordida.

- Vou agora fazer-lhe um pedido, meu amor.

Anna sentiu o coração acelerar ao ouvir aquilo.

- Quer me contar sobre a união de sangue, Sesshoumaru?

- Sim! - ele se mostrou surpreso. - Quem lhe falou a respeito?

- Sua mãe. Ela notou que eu ainda não tinha a marca.

- Isso toma as coisas mais fáceis para mim, então. Ela também contou como acontece?

- Bem... ao fazer amor, você morderá meu pescoço e provará um pouco de sangue.

Anna falava em tom calmo, demonstrando que encarava a situação com naturalidade; tal atitude deu coragem a Sesshoumaru.

- Você não se importa que eu o faça?

- Já tive oportunidade de refletir e tomar uma decisão a respeito. Você necessita da mordida para se sentir definitivamente unido a mim, não é?

- Sim, minha querida. Não posso explicar a razão desta necessidade, mas o fato é que a sinto.

- Só acontecerá uma única vez?

- Apenas uma vez, e depois nunca mais. Não se preocupe, eu não a machucarei, e nem à criança que você tem no ventre. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, esta noite é a ocasião ideal para consumar nossa união. Antes, porém, quero deixá-la louca de desejo.

-Mas... Você mal se recuperou!

-Eu a desejo, agora!

Anna sorriu, e então Sesshoumaru a puxou para que se deitasse ao seu lado, beijando com suavidade sua face, os lábios, abrindo seu quimono para provar seus seios e o ventre, fazendo a pele de Anna arrepiar. Pouco depois, Sesshoumaru terminou de despi-La, e então seus corpos nus se tocaram, iniciando um delírio de abraços, carícias e beijos.

Sesshoumaru a penetrou, aumentando mais a entrega e o prazer que se proporcionavam um ao outro. Ao atingirem o clímax, Anna sentiu uma pontada fugaz no pescoço, mas que, para sua grande surpresa, intensificou ainda mais suas sensações, levando-a a um orgasmo muito mais prolongado, que a fez tremer de prazer. Após tudo terminar, ela ainda precisou de algum tempo para conseguir voltar totalmente a si; e quando abriu os olhos, Sesshoumaru a mirava com um sorriso.

- Minha pequena Chibiko...

- Eu o amo - Anna falava agora de maneira calma, e na mais completa lucidez. - Mas não necessita me dizer o mesmo, pois sei que é diferente para os homens.

- Por que pensa assim? Eu também a amo, e serei seu para sempre.

Sem se conter, Sesshoumaru a abraçou e tornou a beijá-la, tranquilo e confiante, pois agora nenhum segredo existia entre eles, e com a alma inebriada pelo amor por sua esposa.

- Eu te amo, Sesshoumaru-sama...

- Também te amo, Anna-hime...

Alguns meses depois...

O som familiar o fez acordar sorrindo, mas Anna ainda dor mia quieta a seu lado. Franzindo a sobrancelha, Sesshoumaru concluiu que o ruído provinha do berço defronte à janela. Levantando-se devagar, ele se aproximou do berço o suficiente para fitar os pequenos gêmeos.

- Já é hora de amamentá-los? - perguntou Anna, sonolenta.

- Ainda não - disse em voz baixa.

Anna também levantou e se juntou ao marido para fitar os filhos no berço.

- Estão ronronando! - Sesshoumaru sorriu, colocou o braço sobre o ombro de Anna e a fez repousar a cabeça contra seu peito.

- É a herança de minha família.

Sesshoumaru observava-os com indisfarçável orgulho. A pequena Aika e seus cabelos prateados, herança de sua família. E o robusto Kazuhiko, muito parecido com a mãe, que dormia tranquilamente. Filhos de duas raças tão distintas, os primeiros de uma nova geração que o mundo um dia iria conhecer.

- Mas daqui a pouco vão parar de ronronar e gritar de fome! - Anna ergueu o rosto e fitou o marido, sorrindo.

- Dessa vez terão de esperar o pai saciar a fome de fazer amor com a mãe... - ele a beijou nos lábios com ternura.

- Sou toda sua, meu amor! - Anna colou seus lábios aos dele, e já começava a produzir aquele som na garganta que sempre o excitava.

Ainda deve estar rindo aonde quer que esteja, pai, pensou Sesshoumaru enquanto a tomava nos braços e carregava para o leito. Tenho aqueles a quem proteger...e nunca imaginei que fosse gostar tanto de gatos.

Fim...

Notas: É..acabou, demorou mas acabou. Obrigada a todos que leram e paciência em esperar o final.  
Aika em Japonês significa Canção De Amor.  
Kazuhiko em Japonês significa Harmonioso Príncipe.


End file.
